Don't Hate Me Because I'm Beautiful
by fey bohemian
Summary: A Modern telling of the classic story.Fitzwilliam Darcy never expected to find love in a 17 yr old Australian girl, the question is, can she find love with him? Chapter 22 fixed!
1. A Truth Universally Acknowledged

_**A/N: This is a modern retelling of pride and prejudice, set in Australia. I've chosen to ignore the fact that the characters have the same name as the book even though I will be mentioning the book quite frequently. For all intents and purposes their names are different.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.**

Chapter One- A Truth Universally Acknowledged

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man of good fortune, must be in want of a wife." Elizabeth read from her novel, "However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood-"

"Enough Lizzy, we just finished the darn book in literature, we don't need to you renew the damn torture!" Her younger sisters, Lydia and Cathy groaned. Though Lydia was a year younger than Cathy, they were so close Mrs Bennet couldn't bear to separate them for school. Thus it was that Lydia and Cathy were in all the same classes, all the same teams, had all the same friends and suspiciously often handed in all the same work. They were complaining about Lizzy's obsession with Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, while they hadn't minded over the last few months,-her obsession helped with their studying, and she had all the movies so they didn't even have to read the book!- they thought it was just weird to love such a boring book.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and sat in the window seat of their lounge to continue reading silently. Before long her twin, Jane walked into the room, flushed and smiling. "You will never guess Lizzy! People are renting Netherfeild!" Lizzy smiled at her sister and jumped up in excitement.

"Really? I love that old house, it is so beautiful! I've always wanted to see inside." Lizzy gently put her book down and began asking questions when she was interrupted by her mother and father who had just returned from the shops where they had been picking up the middle daughter Mary from the poetry session the bookshop held every month.

"Netherfeild Park is taken!" Mrs Bennets high pitched voice burst out excitedly, "And by such wonderful people! A Mr Bingley, his sister and his friend whose name escapes me, will be living there!"

Sharing a glance Lizzy and Jane smiled at their mothers exuberance, while Lydia's and Cathy's head snapped around simultaneously. "Bingley? The Charles Bingley? That total hottie whose always on the news?"

"The very one," Mrs Bennet screeched, her voice rising as she grew more excited, "Won't this be an opportunity for our girls! Jane specifically, my dears, she is so much prettier than Lizzy."

While their mother continued on about 'The' Mr Bingley, Lizzy and Jane escaped to their room.

"Bingley," Lizzy mused, "Who exactly is he?"

"He's the rich business man, heiress to Bingley Oil Industry, who Paris Hilton dated last year."

"Oh, the red head who always looked like a trapped rabbit when Paris started in on him?" Jane snorted and smiled shyly at her sister, "I wonder what he's like?"

"No doubt he'll like you Jane. You're the prettiest girl at Hertfordshire High or even at the local uni. I'm sure he'll want to get to know you." As Jane blushed the girls were called down for dinner.

"Oh dear, you must go and meet him. It would be terribly rude not to, and if you do then he might take a liking to one of our girls!" Mrs Bennet beseeched her husband with what she thought was a very endearing look.

"Nope." He stared resolutely at his meal.

"But Daniel, you must, or he'll marry Charlotte Lucas instead!" Mrs Bennet looked physically pained at the thought of Charlotte Lucas getting something she felt only her daughters deserved.

* * *

Three months later the Bingley's and their still unnamed friend had moved into Netherfeild and Charles other sister and her husband were staying with them as well. As well as that, Jane and Lizzy learnt that Caroline Bingley, the 'unattached sister' would be starting year 12 with them when school started. This of course caused much excitement amongst the students at Hertfordshire Secondary College, but when the youngest Bennet sisters attempted to tell all this to their mother they found her quite unreceptive.

"Charles Bingley, Caroline Bingley! Oh how I wish I never heard the word Bingley again!" She whined pitifully over the news as Mr Bennet tried to watch a piece on Castro and the upcoming election.

Never taking his eyes from the screen he said, "You should have told me that this morning, then I wouldn't have bother going over to welcome him to the neighbourhood and convinced him and his companions to go to the Lucas Australia Day party."

"Oh, Daniel! I knew you would do it." she threw herself on him and kissed his cheek, shrieking her thanks over the volume of the TV.


	2. Pretty Enough

-1**A/N I'm trying to write a chapter at a time, and keep it as close to the book as possible. I'm aiming to get a chapter out a night. Any ideas are welcome, please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Two- Pretty Enough**

"Hurry up, hurry up." Mrs Bennet's shrill voice came rushing through Lizzy and Janes open door, "Lizzy, quickly make sure Jane looks perfect. She is much the prettiest and likely to get his attention!" Jane winced at her mother's interference, if any had ever thought to ask her she would say that she thought Lizzy far prettier than she. While Jane was tall and slender with long straight blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, she envied Lizzy. Lizzy was short and petite, her hair was as longas Janes but it was so curly it barely fell past her shoulders, and her eyes were a brilliant green that always seemed to twinkle with mischief. The twins loved each other dearly and could never bear to hear any speak ill of the other.

"Oh, my poor nerves! Do you never think of my poor nerves?" Mrs Bennet rushed into the girl's room and clapped her hands in delight when she saw Jane. "Oh, you look so pretty Jane! But what good that will do if we do not hurry. One or another of those horrible desperate girls will already be all over Mr Bingley if we do not hurry." Mrs Bennet held a hand to her forehead in a dramatic manner, and then grabbing Janes arm pulled her from the room with the barest glance at Lizzy, "I suppose you look nice too dear."

Rolling her eyes with a sigh Lizzy followed her sister and mother from the room. She felt she looked good in her forest green sleeveless knee length dress, with a big brown belt and leggings that tied around her ankles. A wire headband held her hair back and curls ran down her back. While she felt, she could never match Jane's innocent beauty in her pale blue halter neck dress and black leggings, her hair pulled back in two small braids while the rest was left to fall down her back.

While their parents and little sisters piled into the family mini van, Lizzy and Jane were being given a lift to the Lucas Australia Day Party by Charlotte Lucas herself. A best friend of the girls she knew they wouldn't want to get out of the car amongst squalling and fighting of their three younger sisters and the pushiness of their mother.

All of Hertfordshire was present at the party. It was the 'not to be missed' start of the year party, three days before school started again and the drudgery of schoolwork bleached the fun out of these partygoers. By the time Lizzy and Jane arrived, their family were well into party mode. Lydia was making eyes at the recent high-school graduates and Cathy was fawning over one of the boys who had classes with Lizzy. People often thought them to be the Bennet twins, more likely to match than Jane and Lizzy they were both tall, with curvy dark blonde hair and wore matching black skirts and tank tops, Cathy in blue and Lydia ever the Barbie girl, in pink. Mrs Bennet was screeching into the ears of Charlotte's mum, 'Jane is so pretty, he is sure to want her. Who knows he may even marry her!" and Mary was sitting in a corner headphones in, black nails tapping her knee in time with whatever beat was screaming despondently into her ears. Ever the 'Goth' chic, she were her classic black, black commando boots, torn stockings clipped together by safety pins, a short pleated black and red tartan skirt, and a black corset.

The much famed Mr Bingley and crew had yet to arrive so Lizzy moved over to the drinks table to grab a soft drink, never one to drink while her parents were present. Meanwhile, a sudden hush came across the party as MR Lucas came into the backyard with three young men and two young women. MR Bingley was easily recognised by his flaming head of hair, and Lizzy instantly liked him for the sincerity radiated from his sparkling blue eyes. Behind him came a short, slight dumpy woman flashing a large diamond ring on her left hand, and holding tightly to a 30 something man, with slightly balding hair a beer belly and a very red nose. _Must be Mr and Mrs Hurst. _Lizzy thought turning her attention to the last couple in the group. A very skeletal girl with peroxide blonde hair, and red roots, and an absurdly small Gucci dress and too much sparkly jewellery, was clutching the arm of a man. _Caroline and the mysterious friend, a Mr tall dark and handsome._ Lizzy thought, as she surreptitiously looked the man up and down. Tall, much much taller than she, he had very tanned skin, and a head of messy ebony curls. _Mmmm_, she thought moving over to Jane and Charlotte who were about to be introduced to the group, _just my type, all he needs is an accent._

"Hello!" Mr Bingley said brightly smiling at everyone he saw until his eyes fell on Jane and his smile matched that of the Cheshire Cat, he couldn't tear his eyes from her, now blushing, face even as he spoke in them same cheerful tone to MR Lucas.

Ben Lucas never one to miss a possible match introduced the girls. "Mr Bingley ("Charles, please call me Charles" to everyone but meant for Jane), allow me to introduce my daughter Charlotte, and her friends the infamous and beautiful Bennet twins, Jane and Elizabeth." Both of the 'infamous and beautiful' Bennet twins blushed at the introduction, and then again at their mothers voice from the other side of the yard "Jane is definitely beautiful, but no one will ever think Lizzy is when she's next to Jane."

Ever the gentleman Charles' smile fell from his face as he glanced at Lizzy, "It's a pleasure to meet such beautiful girls, in fact the whole yard is full of beauties (eyes on Janes). May I introduce my sister and brother in-law, Richard and Louisa Hurst, my younger sister Caroline, and my dear friend Mr F-" he stopped at a glare from Tall Dark and Handsome, "William Darcy."

"We're pleased to meet you," Jane smiled at Charles, and Lizzy added, "I hope you like Hertfordshire?"

"Hardly likely, especially after New York, don't you agree Will?" Caroline piped up in a decidedly nasal voice. He ignored her, gently attempting to pry her off his arm.

Charles ignored this remark and looked up excitedly as he heard the music change, "Dance with me will you Jane?" He asked a blush now settling on his own face. When she nodded shyly, he swept her off without another look at his companions. Lizzy hid a smile, her mother had been right. When she turned back from Jane dancing contently with Charles she saw Charlotte laughing softly and the rest of the Bingley company standing in the corner of the garden.

"Oh, Australian bogans. I can't believe we have to live here, how am I supposed to graduate with a bumpkin teacher?" Caroline whined unabashedly. Lizzy decided she really didn't like this girl.

"I doubt you will have more trouble than you did the last two times your studied year 12." Darcy spoke with a very regal British accent. Lizzy thought her knees had turned to jelly, he was good looking, and had an accent, and he was giving Caroline what she deserved.

Quite some time later, when Jane and Charles had been dancing so long they both needed to stop for a drink; Lizzy was standing beside the table again, getting herself a drink after some wild dancing with friends from school. Charles had noticed Darcy brooding alone in a corner, the Hursts were dancing drunkenly and Caroline was making out with some guy while throwing looks at Darcy to see if he was jealous. She watched him approaching Darcy, and he said "Darcy! Why won't you dance? I demand that you dance!"

William Darcy, Lizzy saw, just glanced about the party disdainfully. "Why? You're dancing with the only really pretty girl in the place. And there's no way I'm dancing with Caroline."

Charles lit up at mention of Jane and started talking about how beautiful, sweet, and kind she was. _Oh yes_, thought Lizzy, _he is just fine for my Jane. As for Mr Darcy, he has a bit of an attitude, though I guess h doesn't really know anybody._

"What about her sister? Lizzy?" Charles suggested, Lizzy stiffened at her name and turned her gaze to the dancers. "She is beautiful too, almost as pretty as Jane." Lizzy smiled at the complement to both her and her twin.

Darcy gave a rather undignified snort, "What the girl with the curly hair? Some might call her pretty, but she's a little savage looking for my tastes. No, she is not _pretty_," he stressed the word, "enough to tempt _me_."

Lizzy lifted her head in indignation and walked right past Charles and Darcy, Charles looking upset that she had heard their conversation while Darcy only looked mildly put out. She smiled charmingly at Charles and glared at Darcy whose impassive face fell for a moment. As their eyes had met, he had realised with surprise that her green eyes positively glowed with emotion.

Lizzy walked away to find Charlotte and tell her what she had overheard. Chuckles filled the air as Lizzy put a dramatic spin on the whole thing to banish any pain she had felt from the barb. Darcy felt a sudden unexpected burst of regret, maybe he should have asked her to dance with him.

By the end of the night, when the bennets returned to their home at Longbourne, the Bennets had decided that Mr Bingley, though six years older than Jane, was a remarkable amiable man, the Hursts were companiable enough before they started drinking and quite fun when intoxicated. Meanwhile Caroline Bingley in the opinion of everyone but Jane, was thought to be shallow, scrawny and hardly worthy of Bingley as a brother, as for Mr Darcy the entire town felt he was a proud and arrogant man, and to slight Lizzy! With her fiery and passionate nature and Jane's sweet and compassionate temperament, combined with their almost ethereal beauty, they were town favourites. For someone to slight Lizzy as only 'pretty enough' and to compare he to a savage, well suffice to say, the town felt MR Darcy quite undeserving of being even stepped on by their Lizzy. Even Mrs Bennet was heard to say "My Lizzy, not pretty enough to tempt him? Any young man would be terribly lucky for my beautiful Lizzy to look at them. Even if she is not as pretty as Jane."

Lizzy however, after her initial hurt, found the whole thing to be quite amusing, though she felt there was no way that she could ever like Mr Darcy and swore if the opportunity should ever arise, she would refuse to dance with him.


	3. O Man Of Pride

-1**A/N Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Hopefully I'll get in a another chapter tomorrow but you'll have to wait a few days after that, I'm going away for the weekend and then starting Yr 12, so be patient please.**

**Chapter Three- O man of pride, do come down from your heights**

"Oh what a waste of time that was!" Caroline flung herself onto the couch Darcy had just sat on, not so subtly laying her head in his lap. With a quenched groan, he got up and stood next to Charles who was smiling delightedly towards the nature reserve that border the edge of Netherfeild.

"Waste of time?" Charles looked down at his sister, only three years his junior she would be repeating yr 12 for the third time, "You're shitting me? I haven't had so much fun in my life."

"Charlie's wight." Richard slurred leaning against the wall for support, "Twas night a good." Louisa giggled and added, "I swear to drunk we're not goodness." She and her husband burst into laughter at her wit. Charles smiled at his favourite sister, while Caroline arched her neck asking Darcy if that boy had given her a hicky.

"It would be your own fault if he had Caroline. You practically mauled him, he had to bite back in defence." Darcy told her as he moved away from her yet again, this time sitting in an armchair.

Charles sighed bringing the attention back to him. "Jane is beautiful isn't she? She looked like an angel tonight."

"I agree, she is a sweet girl." Caroline rolled her eyes at Louisa's words but smiled fakely and nodded when Charles looked at her inquiringly.

"She is quite pretty you are right. However she smiles too much, you don't know if it's sincere or not." Darcy threw in his two cents worth.

"Smiles too much? Impossible, would you have an angel who frowned? I will never understand you Will, Jane smiles too much and Lizzy is a savage? She looked quite enchanting herself tonight."

"I wouldn't say so," Darcy began, "There's a little too much wildness about her for her to be considered a pretty girl, though-" He was cut off by Caroline who threw herself on his lap and her arms around his neck.

"Your right, her hair can't be natural! I've seen more natural browns on, well me!" she giggled twirling her coarse fake blonde hair about her finger in a very un-sexy way. Darcy pushed her away from him and sitting like a favourite dog at his feet, she added, "To think she is an infamous beauty around here. I guess I would be considered a goddess if I had lived here all my life." She smirked, pouting at Darcy.

With a grimace, he left the room, thinking, "_that's hardly likely, wicked witch of the west or perhaps a forgotten creature of the depths is more like it."_

Jane and Lizzy were sitting together on Jane's bed, toes' wriggling to dry the newly applied nail polish, Janes a soft pink and Lizzy's alternating black and white, gossiping about the party from the night before. "He is so nice! Sweet, caring, funny you want in a guy, even if he is six years older than me." Jane gushed never embarrassed of sharing anything with her beloved twin.

With a laugh, and a finishing touch on her left thumb, Lizzy added, "And he's a complete hottie. Which is a total bonus."

Jane blushed, nodding her agreement. She dipped the nailbrush into the soft pink that matched her toes and finished her fingers, spreading them out to check them, looking at Lizzy she giggled, Lizzy had also matched her toes with black and white patterned fingers, and each one had a dot of the opposite colour in the middle. It figured that Lizzy would choose something different, she was so bright, outgoing, a brilliant orchid to her elegant lily. They were polar opposites but fit together as well as yin and yang. "I can't believe he danced with me almost all the night, apart from when he danced those two songs with you and one with Charli!"

"Why wouldn't he? I knew he would, what red-blooded man could keep away from you? You are easily the prettiest, not to mention sweetest and kindest, girl in all Hertfordshire, why wouldn't he want to spend the whole night dancing with you?" Jane just smiled lightly thinking fondly on last night.

"Will Darcy is quite handsome don't you think?" Jane asked hesitantly, wanting to know how her sister felt about them man.

"Hmmm, handsome indeed," came Lizzy's reply as she looked at Jane one eyebrow arched, "but not handsome enough to tempt _me_!" She finished with a wicked giggle.

"Oh it was wrong of him to say that," Jane said amidst giggles at her twins' outrageous dramatics, "but I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"Jane you are determined to like everyone you meet. Why I bet you could even like Caroline Bingley."

"Oh but she is so nice Lizzy, I'm certain when school starts you will all see what a charming person she is. So funny, she has a very sarcastic sense of humour, like you Lizzy." Jane said earnestly.

Lizzy hid a snort, "Oh yes, I'm sure we'll be the best of friends, and we'll both over straighten and poison our hair and make sure our natural colour shows through at the roots." Biting her lip Lizzy faked a look of rapture that sent Jane into another fit of giggles. "I did like the Hursts though. They were a bit too easy to drink but they turned out to be a lot of fun, did you see Richard jump into the pool and try to do a handstand after they played truth or dare?"

With more giggles the girls continued talking about the party as they prepared for school which was to start the following Wednesday.

Later that day Charlotte and her mother came around to talk over the party with the Bennets. Another long-lived tradition.

"Well Charlotte, you looked nice last night." Mrs Bennet acceded grudgingly, she was always much nicer to the Lucas' faces than she was out of their hearing. "What did you think of Mr Bingley, he danced with you didn't he?"

"Yessum," Charli nodded, knowing full well what Mrs Bennet wanted to hear, "but only one dance, he was so eager to get back to Jane."

"Oh Jane! Yes wasn't she beautiful last night?" Mrs Bennet was heating up, "He did seem to take a bit of a fancy to our Jane. I did hear something of the sort, but I can't recall, nor would I say, you know me, I'm not one to gossip." Lizzy hid a snort behind a cough that made her mother scowl at her suspiciously.

"I know what you mean Franciscka," Mrs Lucas began, "I think very little of gossip, but between you and me," Lizzy rolled her eyes, "Robert asked him what he thought of the town, he loved it, of Netherfeild, beautiful he said, and which of our girls he thought was prettiest, the Bennet twins definitely said he, Jane especially." With that, Mrs Lucas gave a very self-satisfied nod, like a scout reporting to his war leader.

"I guess you can't say he chooses his friends too well though can you Lizzy?" Charli asked, her eyes full of cheek. "I can't imagine only being 'pretty enough' would do much for you ego."

"Don't torment her Charlotte!" Franciscka Bennet said fluttering a hand over her heart, "It pains me to think someone could be so cruel to our Lizzy, she is so self conscious of not being as pretty as Jane you know."

"What a rude young man." Mrs Lucas shook her head, "Betty Long reckons he sat next to her for a full half an hour without saying a thing." This of course was a great misdemeanour in the minds of Mrs Lucas and Mrs Bennet, however the younger girls just felt he was an unsocial sod. Except Jane who said, "Caroline said he's just shy and when he knows the people he is a lot of fun."

"I doubt it. Did you know he is more than ten times richer than Charles, owns some company in England," Mrs Lucas said, "and is just full of pride. Probably felt too good to talk to Betty, or even attend such a primitive function!" her eyes hardened at the thought of someone belittling a party of hers.

"Who cares if he didn't talk to Betty Long, she's boring anyway. He should have danced with Lizzy though." Charli did not like the thought of someone mistreating her friend.

"If I were you Lizzy, I would not dance with him at another party." Her mother ranted on for a moment about what she would have done had a man slighted her like that.

"I swear Mama that unless a miracle doth occur," she closed her eyes and raised her head to the heavens, "I shall never dance with Mr Darcy."

"I guess he has reason to be proud though." Charli mused, "He's rich, handsome, English (a smirk at Lizzy) what other guy wouldn't be proud in his place. At least he's not some snivelling twit who thinks he's too good for his boots." Lizzy and Jane giggled at the thought.

Mary sat up from her spot on the floor, pushing her black converse glasses up her nose and letting her jet-black hair cover her face as she recited:

"_O man of pride, do come down from your heights!  
'Tis lonely sitting in a chair like that;  
The dizziness could cause you sleepless nights;  
Please condescend, come down to us to chat. _

Pride kills a man before he truly dies;  
Pride poisons minds in stealthily a style;  
Pride generates in men just 'pseudo-highs',  
And makes a man unfit to walk life's mile. 

Remember, all are human beings first;  
Well treat others in humane ways, you can;  
The heart of pride would like a dam-old, burst  
The man with pride cannot be content, man!

Pride steals the energy to guide others,  
And only serves to torment all brothers."

Jane and Lizzy looked at each other and burst into laughter, Charli laughing right alone with them. Mary looked affronted but shrugged, used to being 'misunderstood' and the older women shook their head and talked about 'teenagers these days', the previous subject forgotten for a time.


	4. Fine Eyes

-1Chapter Four

The weekend ended too quickly for the Bennet twins, the following two days were too full of last minute homework and book shopping for them to focus on the pleasanter sides of life, such as perhaps, romance. Lizzy would look up from her English book to see Jane staring out the window towards the reserve, which strangely enough bordered both Longbourne and Netherfeild, and was the only thing between the two estates, making the Bennets and the Bingley neighbours.

When school began, Lizzy and Jane were happy to see that they had English and Australian history together.

"Look, Caroline is in English with us!" Jane pointed out excitedly; Lizzy forced a smile, which grew more pained when she saw Caroline was also in her Legal Studies class and her Literature class. "Oh god, Caroline in Literature, I can just imagine! Who wrote A Midsummer's Night Dream? Err J.K Rowling?" She groaned and pulled her bag higher onto her shoulder before going to find her new locker. She opened it and found her personal class list and timetable inside, and after dumping all her books she grabbed Jane whom already had a perfectly organised locker and her pink and purple painted lock clamped shut. Lizzy had forgotten her lock, it was painted too, and it was blue, green, and sparkly. The three nail polish bottles she had dropped on it, and broken had given it a very abstract look, she liked it. Lizzy was like that, unpredictable, fiery, passionate, it was what made her so popular with people, she found fun in everything she did and nothing she did was boring.

The twins made quite a pair in their uniforms, boring blue checked dresses and knee-high socks. Jane's uniform was perfect, neatly iron, her socks a pristine white, she wore he hair out with a white headband holding it off her face and only a gold chain with a small diamond for jewellery. Lizzy on the other hand was wearing black socks, her uniform was half unbuttoned showing her black singlet with the words "Peace maker" written across the breast, she had six different shades of jade bracelets up her arm, a silver thumb ring on her left hand and different sized rings on every finger of her right hand. Lastly, she wore her customary silver heart locket about her neck, and held her hair back in messy pigtails at the bottom of her head. They girls were greeted left and right as they approached the gym, where the assembly was going to be.

"Oh Jane and Elizabeth Bennet!" A shrill faux posh American accent filled the foyer leading to the gym. Jane looked up smiling while Lizzy cringed and looked for possible escape routes, it was Caroline Bingley and she looked…interesting, was the nicest word Lizzy could think of. Her hair was dead straight, and fell lifelessly down her back; the blunt cut framing her eyes, which had been shadowed with a bright orange colour and red eyeliner, completed the look. She had on so much fake tan she could easily have passed for an oompaloompah. "I am so glad I found you both, we positively _must_ sit together!" She looped an arm about Hanes waist and turned to Lizzy with an arched eyebrow, "Well don't you look…cute." She made the word sound like an expletive. Lizzy growled under her breath and Jane silenced her with a look. For such a nice, sweet girl she had a killer death stare and she thought Caroline's intentions innocent while Lizzy could not help feel that Caroline Bingley was playing some game they did not know.

The weeks passed and Lizzy could not help but notice that Caroline Bingley was, quite honestly the dumbest, shallowest and nastiest person she had ever met. She had seemed to decide that the Bennet twins were to be her posse, and had told them that with her guidance they could be 'really' fashionable, not just to this hick town, but to the world. However, as much as everything she said made Lizzy's blood boil, she accepted her for two reasons, Jane seemed to genuinely like her- but Jane genuinely liked everyone- and because Caroline insisted, they hang around her house, which meant they saw a lot of Charles Bingley. Jane and Charles, Lizzy felt, were meant for each other. Both had amazingly sincere temperaments, never did they get cross or angry, Caroline's irritating nature was somehow endearing to them, and they made friends with everyone they met. They also seemed to be genuinely and sincere falling in love.

"Oh Charli, I'm certain I can put up with Caroline Bingley for the rest of my life as long as Jane is happy with Charles. They are so in love and they have not even been out yet! I think he's waiting for her to turn 18 so he doesn't look like a perverted cradle snatcher." Lizzy laughed, scuffing her feet in the dirt. She and Charli Lucas were on the swings of the playground nearby the local reserve.

"I wouldn't say they are in love Lizzy." Charli began, silencing Lizzy's protest, with a look, "they are falling for each other it's easy to tell, their eyes didn't leave each others once at your school dance. I still can't believe Caroline dragged Charles there just so Darcy could be there, she is so desperate."

Lizzy laughed. "I don't think she had to drag Charles there. If I recall correctly he was the first one in and she came in ten minutes later dragging Darcy in behind her!" The two girls giggled in remembrance.

"But really Lizzy, you should tell Jane to be more obvious about her feelings. We know her so we can tell she adores him, and he obviously adores her, but what if he's not sure?" Charli grew serious but Lizzy just laughed.

"You make it sound like she's trying to snag him to get married. They aren't even dating yet, who cares who knows that she fancies him, as long as she knows and he knows that's all that matters!" Lizzy shook her head, "She still barely knows him, why should she look like some desperate girl, or worse Caroline," they laughed, "before she really knows him?"

"I believe it's better to get into a relationship not knowing anything about your partner, or else you would never find someone who fits your description of the perfect man."

"Don't be stupid Charli, you would never act like that and I know you wouldn't want Jane to end up with someone she couldn't like." Charli just shook her head and hoped for the best.

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat in a tree on the reserve beside Netherfeild. He had discovered it soon after moving in with the Bingleys and thought of it as his private hideaway. A sanctuary from Caroline's long, red manicured finger nails and whining voice, she never came outside and had once referred to the trees in the reserve as a 'like totally wild jungle'. He liked this particular tree because it was easy to climb, and once you were up. you could not be seen from beneath or from the house. It also had one bonus that Will refused to acknowledge as a reason for it being his favourite, it just so happened to have a virtually unobstructed view of a large playground that Charlotte Lucas and Elizabeth -Lizzy- Bennet would often sit on and talk for hours. He had also noticed that Lizzy often came to sit on a bench to curl up and read. Of course he had no interest in the wild looking Bennet twin. She was too free spirited for him, and not in a good way. She always dressed like a hippy, and since school had started, had put a different coloured hair dye in a single streak down her left bang. It was green this week, not that he had been paying any particular attention. _Blonde, pink, blue, purple and green, _he thought idly. He shook his head. He had in truth been unable to get Lizzy out of his head since he had first met and snubbed her. The look in her deep green eyes sent shivers down his back, so full of anger, passion and a guilt that he found physically pained him every time he thought about it. She really was quite attractive now that he thought about it. He still thought she had a wild look about her but it just made her even more enthralling. He sat back against the tree, smiling dreamily as he imagined her as a dryad, slitting aerily through the trees, her beautiful eyes flashing with the happiness he often noticed when she was talking with her friends, her hair flowing in sensual curls down her back as she climbed his tree and approached him, a different glint in her eye and…he shook his head. _Snap out of it Will, she's 17, probably just another fluffed headed high schooler who thinks its cool to, to what? Be herself_? He screwed his eyes shut, trying to get her imagine out of his head. _It does not matter anyway, she hates you_. With that sobering thought, Darcy climbed down from his tree and headed back to the house, prepping himself to be accosted by Caroline.

Lucas Lodge held another big party a month and a half after school started. March 1st was Charlie's birthday, and this year she turned 19. Always a big deal in the Lucas household, this year Charli had requested that it be smaller, her 18th had ended with her and Lizzy getting so drunk they went skinny-dipping and Charli having lost a dare or a bet-they cannot remember what- had run around the block in a pair of six-inch stiletto's. She was not keen on a repeat. The Bennet's were the first to be invited, the Bingleys a close second as Charli and the Hursts had taken quite a liking to each other. Will Darcy was of course invited, it was unavoidable, as Charlotte had told Lizzy who had been dreading listening to "Oh Darcy darling, come here Darcikins! William Darcy, what are you staring at?" Caroline just refused to accept that Darcy was not interested, and Lizzy secretly, and evilly, hoped that she would never pick up on it and plague him for life.

Also invited were some other new comers to Hertfordshire. A local military training ground had been set up in Meryton, the next suburb along, and many of the younger recruits had taken to frequenting the Hertfordshire Pub, run by the Lucas's, and Charli who worked there had made friends with many of them. The militia boys were quite welcome in the area. Lizzy's youngest sisters in particular had taken to walking into Meryton, a short trip from Longbourne, to watch them train. Lydia actually had one young mans jacket in her room, he had lent it to her to keep her warm, she had yet to return it.

Charli's birthday started off well, Lizzy and Jane took her out for breakfast and a salon day. Massages, manicures and a hair job. They headed back to Lucas Lodge midafternoon to help set everything up. By five o'clock, everything was ready and the girls hurried to go get dressed. By six people had started arriving and the girls looked themselves over in the floor length mirror in Charli's bedroom.

Charli looked every bit the birthday girl in her yellow sundress with only her gold bangle- a present from Jane and Lizzy for her 18th- and her usual gold cross. Of course, Lizzy had forced her to wear her hair half pulled back in many little plaits, and let the rest fall in gentle auburn waves down her back, and to finish off Lizzy produced a plastic children's tiara, complete with blue and pink glass gems. Charli laughed, Lizzy had gotten her a new and different tiara every year since her fifth birthday, and she got one for Lizzie, it was their tradition.

Jane looked sweet in her white tennis skirt, and baby blue tank top, letting her hair hang out as usual. Lizzy dressed simply for her. Three quarter high hugging black cargo pants and green singlet with the words 'save our planet' and her silver heart locket about her neck. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

The girls came down the stairs to find the rest of the Bennets had arrived, the Bingley's and Darcy were there and most of the militia boys who had been invited, in fact as far as they could tell everyone was there. As they came down the stairs every male in the room stared. Though Jane and Lizzy were dressed simply their beauty was indisputable, and they both positively glowed with an innate beauty. Charlotte, though ever thought to be a beauty was pretty in an usual way, her auburn hair, soft hazel eyes and a freckled nose, she had something alluring about her. They were quite easily the three prettiest girls in the room, and people noticed it.

"Oh my god." The words left Will's mouth before he could stop himself. She was beautiful, the green of her singlet played up the colour of her eyes, and set of the soft tan of her skin, and the tight pants left just enough to the imagination to provoke a lot of naughty thoughts in his mind. It was simple, appropriate and beautiful.

"Yes," Caroline took his exclamation to be a further snub, "Lizzy looks atrocious. She could have at least dressed up a little!" Will glanced at her before looking back at Lizzy who was smiling and talking to Charles, he felt a momentary surge of jealousy, she never talked to him like that, but no, she was moving aside to let her sister talk. Caroline nudged him and he sighed before saying, "Maybe she dressed down so as not to out do the birthday girl." Caroline snorted, thinking he was being insulting again.

"Yes, _Charli_," she used the nickname as an insult rather than an affectionate term, and continued, "Is not pretty at all, especially when you consider that a savage could ever possibly outshine her!" She laughed at her wit as Will moved away, stepping over to where Lizzy, Charli and Calum Foster, the highest ranking of the men present, he was in charge of the training grounds.

"Non-proliferation is the only way to prevent nuclear warfare," Lizzy was arguing hotly, "and if America were to start and set an example for the rest of the world it could quite possibly be settled!"

"The only failing of your wistful thinking Lizzy, is the 'quite possibly'. We have no idea how many nations have weapons, or how many have weapon building facilities." Calum argued back.

"That didn't stop them from invading Iraq, did it? Besides I am not saying that America destroy all its weapons, I am just saying that they stop creating more. I'm sure they have more than enough to blow the planet into dust as it is, why would they need more?" Lizzy's eyes narrowed as she noticed Will but she ignored him and continued. "The world would be a better place if we didn't let the corrupt Yanks dominate. We need a proper united governing body, a coalition of nations where every single nation has equal say. If we worked together then we wouldn't need the damn things."

Will watched her in wonder as she got riled up, he could see that Calum was enjoying watching her debate. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink offsetting the soft freckles scattered over her nose, and her eyes. Damn her eyes, Will thought, if it were not for them I could get you out of my head. Her eyes flashed a deep, sea green. It was the same colour her eyes had been that night he had upset her.

"Oh yes, and all those bloody Muslim countries would vote together to blow us to shit and take over the world." Calum threw in playfully, causing Lizzy to storm off in frustration.

"I couldn't help myself; she is so appealing all fired up like that." Calum held out a hand and introduced himself. "Calum Forster, I'm in charge of the grounds in Meryton, keeping these wastrels in line." Denny, one of the young men, had twirled past with Lydia over his shoulder, shouts of "Put…Me…Down." Called between laughter. Will nodded at Calum and chatted to him for a time before moving back towards Lizzy. He was determined to learn more about her; surely, if he did then he could realise how childish his slight infatuation was and get over it.

"Grr, men are so stupid. Thinking violence is the only answer." Lizzy steamed to Charli who only laughed at her.

"He was stirring you Lizzy." Lizzy only scowled as she looked back towards Calum who was now chatting to Darcy.

"Oh and get this. Bloody Darcy comes over and watches us debate. Does not say anything just bloody stares! What on earth could he want?"

"Ask him." Was Charli's calm answer as she gazed about the party.

"I couldn't! I'm sure he's laughing at me and if I know it for certain then I'll just end up being too cheeky for my own good and next he'll be comparing me to a monkey!" Charli snorted, and her eyes widened as the object of there discussion came over.

"Happy Birthday Charli," He smiled slightly, and Charli smiled widely, pleased he had not used her hideous grandmother name. "Hello Lizzy. That was a very passionate debate you had with Calum earlier." He thought only to praise her, hoping to heighten her opinion of him in her eyes, but Lizzy felt that surely, he was being sarcastic, but the accent put her off a bit, it was just so damn sexy.

"I noticed you stood by and listened," Lizzy smiled mischievously, "but you gave no opinion? Is that because you cannot have an opinion of your own of a matter or because you know nothing of the matter?"

"You are deliberately goading me Elizabeth," His voice grew cold, "I was not apart of your debate and you argued your views to successfully I knew my own opinion could not stand against such passion."

"She is just teasing Mr Darcy." Charli elbowed her friend discreetly, "But if you wait a minute I can present you with an opportunity to tease her yourself!"

"Charli! Don't you dare." Lizzy turned in horror to her friend, knowing what she had in mind. Charli just smiled innocently and walked over to the piano.

Lizzy stood rigidly, uncomfortably aware of the proximity of Darcy, if only he was not so attractive and polite to your face, and his accent was not so knee shatteringly lustful. Deep and rich even when he spoke in his usually crisp voice it was enough to turn a girl to jelly. She wanted so much to hate him that any positive he had, even if it were superficial, annoyed her.

"Attention, attention!" Mrs Lucas was standing beside her daughter, "Charli has just told me that Lizzy is going to sing for us!"

Applause filled the room, while Darcy looked at her in surprise. She thought felt insulted at the look, thinking he was shocked to find that people would think a savage good enough to sing at a party. He was only surprised because he had not known she could sing, in fact it heightened his opinion of her.

She moved forward and instead of sitting at the piano grabbed the guitar beside it.

Slinging the strap over her head, she tuned it quickly. Mr Lucas placed a microphone in front of her. She looked up and spoke into the mic. "I'm so sorry you're all going to have to hear this, but its Charli's birthday and I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy. I'm going to sing "Perfect Day" by Hoku."

As Lizzy began to play, Will was pleased to see she was good, she fumbled a bit, but she sounded magnificent to his ears.

_Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am  
_

He smiled as he listened; think that the song suited her.

_  
On this perfect day,  
Nothing is standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong  
_

She saw him smiled and staring at him with her eyes slightly narrowed she put some more passion into it. "_I'll show him."_

_  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am_

On this perfect day

Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz  


Charles looked from Lizzy to Will wondering what was happening.

_  
Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my_

Perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way

On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong  


Charli watched the intense expression of Will's face and smiled secretly to herself, she would not tell Lizzy, not yet.

_  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day_

La la la  
La la la,  
Oh, oh  


Jane followed her twins gaze to Will, and saw his own stare straight back at her. She could not read him or Lizzy but it made her think.

_  
I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
(La la la)  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
(La la la)  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my_

Perfect day  
It's the perfect day

It's the perfect day  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am

On this perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way,

On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun,  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my  


Will felt his breathe quicken as she stared at him. Seeing her up there, remembering her all riled up, or picturing her snuggled up at the park with a book. She was in his head and she was not leaving anytime soon.

_  
Perfect, day  
On this perfect day  
On this perfect day  
_

Lizzy finished with flair, smirking slightly at Darcy, surprised to see him clapping and smiling sincerely. "I hope I wasn't as bad as I think I sounded, but thank you for the applause anyway. And I believe now is the time," she glanced back for the thumbs up from Mr Lucas, "to start singing all together. Are you ready? Kumbaya…" she grinned at Denny who had started singing along. "Haha. Ok we all know what we are about to sing and if Charli would come and stand here, and put her tiara back in her hair, we can start. 1, 2, 3 Happy Birthday to you," Lizzy sang into the microphone, her entire countenance lit up with joy for her friend.

Once the song was finished and the cake partaken of, Lizzy pulled Charli onto the dance floor and her youngest sisters grabbed a soldier each and began to dance. Will watched as Charles shyly asked Jane to dance and she just as shyly accepted. They were caught up in their own little world, one that others could only visit for moments.

These peaceful thoughts were interrupted by Mr Lucas who had come to stand beside him and watched the young folk dance. "Wonderful how free young folk are these days is it not William?" Will sighed, he had been having such a wonderful daydream, and Lizzy had walked over seductively and with a beckoning finger pulled him onto the dance floor for a slow dance.

"Yes, I suppose."

"It is the entertainment of the gods dancing." Mr Lucas eyed Will speculatively, he too had noticed Wills gaze on Lizzy through the night and his matchmaking bone was itching.

"Any savage can dance." Will winced inwardly at his choice of words, even now he thought of her.

"But dancing brings such joy that even savages can make it graceful. Why don't you dance William?"

"I don't often dance Mr Lucas." Will said, his eyes following Lizzy as she left the dance floor for a drink, and passed quite closely.

"I insist that you do William." Lizzy looked up as she passed. "Lizzy! William here is looking for a partner and I insist you dance together. You couldn't possibly resist William with such a beauty in front of you," Indeed Will had no thought of resisting, her face flushed from dancing and her eyes full of merriment, he could not have prevented himself if he wanted.

"I do not want to dance." Lizzy's eyes had narrowed at Mr Lucas, knowing what he intended. "I did not move this way in hopes of a partner, I needed a drink."

"Please Elizabeth, I would be happy to dance with you." He held out a hand to her but she stepped back with a "No, I am much too parched to dance." and melted back into the crowd. Mr Lucas sighed and moved away to dance with his wife and Will was left alone to reap what he had sown. If he had not been so rude, then maybe, maybe she would not glare at him each time he approached, or provoke him whenever he spoke, maybe she would even-

"I know what your thinking," Will flinched at the nasal tone and the lethal red nails on the hand upon his shoulder.

"I doubt that." He shrugged her hand off, only for her to move forward and rest her chin on it instead. Good god, he thought, she must be wearing huge heels.

"You are thinking how boring this is. Remembering how much more fun we had in those clubs in New York. Oh I would love to hear a commentary of your thoughts of this gathering." She rubbed her cheek against his and he shuddered in revulsion stepping away from her.

Facing her so he could watch for her next attack, he said, "No I was thinking about a pair of fine eyes and a pretty face." His gaze flicked momentarily towards the drinks table where Lizzy still stood, now laughing with her sister Cathy, but he did not miss the widening of Caroline's eyes or the look of expectation that arose in them.

She stepped forward and ran a finger down his chest. "And whose fines eyes, are you thinking about?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Lizzy's."

"Lizzy's?" Caroline stepped back in shock, her hand falling limply to her side. "The savage girl?"

Will frowned, "I was wrong to say that."

"Oh well then I wish you all the luck in the world." She smirked, "Will and Lizzy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She giggled at her wit but Will only let the thought of himself and Lizzy alone in his tree wash over his mind as she continued.

_She is so petite she could fit comfortable in my lap_, he sighed at the thought of his arms around her, _and we could watch the stars…_

**A/N The argument between Calum and Lizzy I thought suited her character better than her desiring a ball. I know nothing about the army and how or where they train so use your imagination please. Calum of course I\is Colonel Forster. The opinions of 'Muslims' voiced by Calum are not my own. The conversation is just one I had with a friend once…I was Lizzy.**

**And just because you should know imagine Darcy as a cross between Colin Firth's British appeal, Heath Ledger's (RIP) Australia appeal and Johnny Depps Jack Sparrow's sex in a pirate costume.**


	5. Between Fear And Sex

-1**Chapter Five-Between Fear And Sex Is Passion**

"Argh! Denny is so stupid sometimes!" Lydia's voice echoed through the Bennet house as the front door slammed behind her and Cathy returned from yet another trip to Meryton.

"You can't expect him to remember everything Lydia! You have only known him a few weeks, and he was only a few days off." Cathy as usual tried to find a way to appease her sister. Lydia had always been the silly, flirtatious and impudent one, and Cathy just followed her.   
"So? He should of all things remember my birthday!" Lydia stomped into the living room disturbing Lizzy from her reading as she threw herself onto an armchair with a loud "humph!" Cathy just followed and slouching on the couch turned on the TV going immediately to MTV.  
"G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S your flying first class-" Fergie blared out of the TV, her voice growing louder as Lydia snatched the remote and turned up the volume.

This is why I go to the park to read, Lizzy thought shutting her book, disappointed because she had just been getting into it. A book set during Napoleon Bonaparte's revolution, it alternated from the perspective of two characters, one a naïve French farm boy who becomes Bonaparte's personal 'chicken boy' and a daring Venetian girl with webbed feet, who delighted in dressing as a boy and had a passionate affair with a married woman.

Walking into the kitchen she noticed her fathers study door was open and he was scowling in the direction of the living room where Fergie had been replaced by Justin Timbaland and her sisters exclamations of 'oh he is so hot!' and 'oh yeh, he so brought sexy back!"

"Lizzy, thank you." Daniel Bennet turned to his favourite daughter, "Thank you, and Jane too, for both being such easy people to deal with. Your sisters are easily the silliest girls I ever met. Lydia and Cathy don't have an ounce of sense between them and Mary just confuses me with all that black and her horrible music."

Lizzy grinned when she heard an indignant "I heard that!" come from the other room where a momentary lull in sound signified Lydia was channel surfing. Her grin disappeared when her mother walked in from outside, "Hear what my dear?" and then turned to chastise her husband on his censure of her darling Lydia.

Their argument of the girls' sense continued and expanded to include their continued eyeing of the men from the training grounds.

"You cannot expect them to ignore such handsome men, and when they were their training uniforms, why Daniel even I, a loving wife in her prime, cannot help but become a little distracted. " Mr Bennet rolled his eyes at Lizzy as she stifled a giggle and the argument came to a halt as Jane came downstairs from their shared room where she had been on the phone to Caroline. It was the first weekend of their holidays and Lizzy was glad to have some time away from the dreadful woman.

"Mama! Papa! Caroline has invited Lizzy and me to go and stay with her in Rye for the holidays. The whole lot of them are going, the Hursts, Will and Charles too!" Jane's eyes glazed over slightly at the thought of spending a week with Charles. "May we go? Please?"

"Of course you may go! Oh, you must get a new bathing suit, one to match your eyes so Charles will not be able to keep his eyes of you!" Mrs Bennet almost salivated at the thought of her Jane seeing Charles on a permanent basis.

"No she will not!" Daniel Bennet turned to frown at his wife, and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder before saying, "You will not be going unless Lizzy agrees to accompany you."

Lizzy sighed her eyes closed. So much for two weeks without Caroline, or that dreadful Darcy staring at her from a corner. "I will go, I would love to spend more time with them." 'Them' meaning the Hursts and Charles, but nobody needed to know that.

A few days later Lizzy and Jane were standing with a suitcase each in the entrance hall of Netherfeild.

"Wow, this room alone is bigger than our lounge!" Lizzy began poking around, checking if the flowers were real, they were, the painting was a real Picasso, it wasn't and if the oriental rug on the floor was made by one of the factories that used child labour, it was too old to tell.

"Jane darling!" Lizzy groaned and visibly deflated, her elation at finding Netherfeild to almost as beautiful as she had imagined it to be, disappearing as soon as Caroline came into the room and hands held outstretched and held close to her body she gave Jane a number of air kisses. "You look wonderful," she looked approvingly at Jane's grey skinny leg jeans and thick black jacket with a faux fur collar. Lizzy would never forgive her if she wore actual fur and she could not bear the thought of hurting an animal just so she could have a fluffy collar. "Oh, hello to you too Lizzy." Caroline sniffed as she looked at Lizzy in her knee length flowing black skirt, knee high black boots, and a cream off the shoulder jumper with a black belt about her waist. She herself wore tight black skinny leg jeans, a tank top and a loosely belted long black jumper with black fluff about the hems. Her red nails were currently black to complete her morose 'winter collection' as she called it, and her hair was also jet-black because "blacks back baby".

Thankfully, the rest of their party choose that moment to join them, with Charles enthusiastically telling them how much he was looking forward to having them on the trip. "I know its cold today, but the weather channel predicted a warm front! We may even get to go swimming." Charles beamed.

"Don't trust the weather reports, they are always wrong." Two voices said simultaneously.

Will had been watching for the Bennets arrival from his window for half an hour, and they were not even due for another ten minutes. He simply could not get Lizzy out of his head. If he closed his eyes she was there staring at him from the stage, or if he went into the 'function room'-a room with a Plasma TV, video games, laptops, a piano, guitar and pool table- he would see her bent over the pool table and beating Caroline at pool, or complaining about having to watch the OC again, or gently strumming the strings on his guitar or running her fingers over the piano, she was he had found out, very fond of music, but felt she wasn't good enough at it. Today his housemates and the twins would be going into Rye for a week, alone together. Maybe now he could work to overcome his infatuation, or better yet, see if she reciprocated them, unlikely but he was not used to being told something was impossible.

"Don't trust the weather reports, they are always wrong." Will said as he moved out of the doorway to get a closer look at Lizzy, realising that the voice echoing his was her own. They stared at each other in shock, he not believing that she would ever agree with something he had said, and she surprised that Will Darcy ever said anything that could be considered a joke.

"Shall we go?" Charles asked a strange look on his face.

"Yes, oh Jane you simply must sit with me!" Caroline hooked an arm through Janes and hurried into the middle seat of the mini van Charles had hired for the trip. Richard quickly claimed shotgun and with a shrug, Louisa got in next to her sister who explained rather loudly, "Louisa you were supposed to let Will sit there!"

With a chuckle, Lizzy turned to Will and said, "Well, I guess you're stuck with me then, unless you want me to swap with Caroline?" Her eyes danced and Will's hear raced to see her acting mischievously with him.  
"No, I shall follow you." adding silently, _to the ends of the earth_.

Lizzy was uncomfortable, she was stuck in the back of the car with Darcy. Jane had coped out on her preferring placate Caroline who had dragged her into the car and practically belted her in, and Louisa had sat next to her sister while her husband claimed the front seat by virtue of being the oldest male. Tyrant, she had told him, realising that she was stuck with Darcy. However she had moved her irritation to the back of her mind when she realised how much it annoyed Caroline, anything, even two hours in the car with him was worth that. Besides, she had her book and that is really all she needed. So with the entire luggage in the car, courtesy of Charles and Darcy with a little bit of help from Lizzy and a lot of 'Oh Will you so strong!" from Caroline, they strapped themselves in and set off. Lizzy wasted no time pulling out her book and snuggling up as comfortably as she could in the corner with her own pillow behind her neck. She quickly became engrossed in her book and successfully tuned out Caroline who was turning around to talk to Darcy who was ignoring her, concentrating on staring out the window with his iPod in his ears.

Suddenly her reading was disturbing by the words "Somewhere between fear and sex passion is. The way there is sudden. The way out is worse." Her head snapped up, and Caroline's snapped back. Lizzy could not believe how undeniably seductive the words sounded coming out in his deep voice with its British accent. Caroline heard the word sex and wanted to know what he was talking about.

"What?" they said at the same time. Darcy was looking straight at her with a small smile on his face, undeniably amused by the fact he had shocked her.

"Somewhere between fear and sex passion is. The way there is sudden. The way out is worse." He reiterated, "It is my favourite line from the book. Trust me, I'm telling you stories." Lizzy laughed; surprised that he had read her book, while Caroline just gawked at him in confusion.  
"What do fear and sex have to do with passion?" She asked glancing suspiciously between Will and Lizzy, not liking that they were talking about something she did not and could not understand.

"Sex and fear when passion is necessary, the quote simply means that somewhere in the middle you can find the needed passion, and that if you should find it, it will be abrupt, and possibly hurt, but if you were too lose it, why that would be enviably more painful." Lizzy answered still looking at Darcy who had pulled his own book out to read. Ignoring Caroline's still oblivious stare and leaned forward to see what he was reading. "No!" She said softly, disbelieving what she saw. He could not possibly be reading an Elizabeth Haydon novel.

"Sex and fear when passion is necessary, the quote simply means that somewhere in the middle you can find the needed passion, and that if you should find it, it will be abrupt, and possibly hurt, but if you were too lose it, why that would be enviably more painful." Will listened to Lizzy's explanation in wonder, it echoed his own interpretation of the text almost exactly. With a silent chuckle, and a self-satisfied smirk he realised he had made Lizzy realise there was more to him than she thought, and he reached down to his feet to pull out a book his sister had recommended he read.

"No." A soft exclamation left Lizzy's lips, but as usual when it came to her, he noticed everything.

"Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her and seeing her stare at the book in his hands he blushed softly. "Yes, kind of a geeky, more girly read but my sister suggested it and I'm quite enjoying it."

"I love her books!" Will blinked in surprise as she excitedly reached out for the book, slightly dazed at her sudden excitement he handed the book over, gazing at her as she scanned the blurb in half a second before opening to the first page for a quick look. "I've been looking for this book for ages!"

"Feel free to borrow it. I'm almost finished anyway." Will felt his heart flutter as he was rewarded by a dazzling grin.

"The way to Lizzy's heart is easy. Books, music and saving the world." Jane laughed at her sister as Lizzy poked her tongue out in a childish yet endearing way. Caroline pouted, also in a very childish manner, and yet was completely unattractive. With a small smile on his face and his music back in his ears he settled down to stare out the window imagining sitting in the library at Pemberley, debating over the interpretation of a book by the fire after dinner…

The trip was less than two hours long, and when Charles pulled up in front of a beautiful double story house right on the beach Lizzy was delighted. The sky had cleared and the sun was shining quite warmly for the end of March. "Yay! She cried, hurriedly hopping and pulling off her boots as she ran down to the beach. She dipped her feet into the gentle waves and gave a little screech as the icy water hit her bare legs, then with a carefree whoop ran a little way up the shore, splashing in delight. Will watched in amazement, somehow her wild behaviour was all the more appealing to him, especially when combined with the completely aware and sensible young woman she was at other times. She was unpredictable, where he was easily read, she was wild where he was calm and serious, and yet something about her, some siren song had ensnared him. But he couldn't, wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of what was expected of him, would he?

**A/N This is a short chapter leading into the actual events meant to take place when Jane is sick in Netherfeilds. However, I couldn't figure out why she would stay there when I have placed Longbourne virtually next door, nor how Lizzy could come to look after her. AND I want to add in some 'getting' ta know ya' stuff.  
Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating everyday as promised but I was away all weekend AND just started my last yr of high school and already I am knee deep in confusing work.**

The Passion by Janette Winterson, I read it for Lit last year and at first thought it was about a midget who kills chickens, 'mysteriously' has a sex change, and grows webbed feet, I skipped a lot of pages and read them weeks between. When I finally started from scratch, I really enjoyed it.  
Trust me, I'm telling you stories.


	6. Cattelaya Orchids

-1**Chapter Six- Cattelaya Orchids**

After Lizzy had finished her gleeful and solitary romp in the water, she came back to the group who all stood by the car watching her. Jane smiled at the exuberance of her twin while Charles, standing very close to Jane, was just happy to see Lizzy having fun. Louisa and Richard both started coddling her, teasing her about being childish. Will just stared, her shapely and still somewhat tanned legs were covered in sand and her skirt was spotted with water, her hair had come loose of the clip holding it up off her neck and was very becomingly curled about her face. With a deep breath he frowned at his thoughts, he could not be interested in this…this child! It was absurd; he was Will Darcy, one of the youngest and richest men in the business world, hell he had been named in Hollywoods Top 100 Most Eligible Bachelors. He could not go around becoming infatuated with an impulsive and juvenile _high school _student. Lizzy saw the frown and immediately assumed he was frowning at her, and her poor opinion of him, having recently risen because of his good taste in books, plummeted at what she thought was his disgust with her behaviour. Caroline on the other hand felt it necessary to lecture Lizzy on how very unbecoming it was to be all wet and covered in sand. Lizzy just snorted at her, saying, "Sands back baby" and proceeded to sit on a step of the porch leading into the house to wipe the sand off her legs.

"Lizzy," she looked up at the sound of her name, Darcy stood there her suitcase on the ground in front of her and her bag and book held outstretched in front of him. "Take my book too; I finished it on the way up here." When she took her stuff from him, he turned and walked away without another glance. Lizzy frowned, she would never understand him, nor, she felt, would she ever consider him a friend. He was too proud and distant to befriend, even if he was undeniably attractive and read the same books as her. By then she had cleaned herself up sufficiently to be let inside and everyone else had their stuff together and were waiting silently on the porch as Charles fumbled about in his pocket for the key.

"I have it." Darcy stepped forward holding the key out, "You declared you could not be trusted not to lose it and asked me to hold onto it." He handed the key over to Charles who smiled brightly at his friend. Lizzy frowned slightly; she could not understand the relationship between these two men. Charles was too sweet and outgoing for Lizzy to comprehend his friendship with Darcy who was quiet, withdrawn, proud and quite honestly extremely rude.

When they got inside Charles told them how the house was set up so that they could choose rooms. "Downstairs are two bedrooms, a room with a single bed, and a room with a double bed," Louisa and Richard claimed the double bed, "and upstairs are two rooms with double beds. Will and I will share one and you three young ladies can split yourselves up or move a mattress upstairs to all share." Lizzy saw him look at Darcy who was looking at him with positively the most gratitude she had seen in her life, Caroline had been talking about sharing a room with him not so discreetly in the trip up.

Caroline looked at Jane who had shifted slightly towards Lizzy unconsciously preferring her sister, and Caroline in a moment of honest empathy, although with a touch of her usual self-absorbedness, exclaimed, "Oh I must have the single bed, I simply cannot let another person disrupt my beauty sleep!" Lizzy squashed a laugh as she muttered, "Yeah you need it." Darcy was the only one who heard it from where he stood behind her and she could not see him smile at her remark.

"Alright guys, lets unpack and do our own thing for the rest of the day then meet up for dinner and plan our week." Charles said and everyone made a break for their rooms, Lizzy and Jane were surprised when, as they reached for their suitcases, they were gone and Will and Charles were already half way upstairs with them. The girls looked at each other and shrugged racing up after the men to see their rooms. Upstairs held a long corridor with four identical doors leading off, two on each side, and ended with a window looking out onto the sand. At the end of the hallway on the left was study with a desk and bookshelves covering two walls, a large window with a window seat facing the water on the wall opposite the door, on the other side of the hallway facing the study was a large bathroom with a shower and spa. The two doors closest to the stairs were the bedrooms.

"Beach or neighbour view?" Darcy asked the twins who just gave him a 'don't be dumb' look. "Beach it is, he said opening the door to reveal a very exotic Mediterranean décor, which now Lizzy thought to look, was copied by the rest of the house. Beds with brightly coloured spreads were up against the walls, and opposite them was a wicker couch with cushions matching the beds, curtains coloured the soft pink found inside a shell were pulled wide to offer a beautiful view of the beach, and showed the girls they had a small balcony with a set of small chairs and a table.

"Perfect!" Jane smiled brightly, "I love it, it is so beautiful." She turned to give Charles a hug for bringing them, and when they finally parted, after many moments went red at her audacity. Lizzy just smiled, things were going swimmingly.

Will spent the hours before dinner on the beach. After helping the girls to their room (and watching Charles hold the girl he was half way to being in love with) he had gone to the room he was sharing with Charles, _thank god_, and unpacked. Then without so much as a 'bye' to anyone but Charles, he donned his runners, a sleeveless shirt and a pair of basketball shorts and set out along the beach.  
_"Graffiti decorations  
Under the sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension   
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learned were never true"  
_He couldn't help but think about his own life, and certain unsavoury recent events before he moved to Hertfordshire, where problems remained but compared to what had happened, what had almost happened, they were nothing but pent up frustration.

Alone with himself and his music he felt the world grow smaller until it was just him on the beach, his feet pounding the sand. All the frustration he had felt these past few months, over Caroline's persistent clinginess, missing his sister Georgina, and most of all his pointless obsession, for an obsession it was, with Elizabeth Bennet. She was not everything he would choose in a woman, he liked them taller, curvier, and had always had a taste for redheads, he liked girls who were shyer, who wore glasses (yes, he was one of those boys who had fancied the hot librarian). Lizzy was not anything like that, she had brown hair, she was petite, although still quite voluptuous and her green eyes were never covered by glasses. His mind picture her as he ran, twirling and laughing as she splashed through the water, he had called her a nymph once, and a siren just recently, somehow she was both those things with a big dollop of personality and attitude. He smiled as he remembered the way she had stared at him in confusion when he handed her suitcase to her, the sunlight on her hair illuminating, he stopped rigid, illuminating glinting red hairs running through the natural highlights of her hair. So really that was one of his criteria she fit, he had already thought her to be quite sensually curved, and really she was the right size to lean in to kiss…._no. Fitzwilliam Darcy, you are not changing what you like in a woman just because of this little vixen._ He began to run again, regaining his rhythm as a second voice in his head argued, _things change, why can't your taste in women? _He shut the thoughts out and ran on, music blaring in his ears repeating over and over. _It is just you, and the beach, just you and the beach._

Lizzy also spent the afternoon at the beach. Set up in one of the deckchairs from the house she put on her bikini, making sure no one else was going down so she could, grabbed a towel and her book and lay in the surprisingly warm sun. She had almost finished The Passion when it began to rain, clouds that had come out of nowhere were black and dark, and a crack of thunder caused her to jump in surprise and she dropped her locket, which she had been idly playing with as she read. She fell to the ground patting the sand desperately to find it when the rain grew heavier, throwing her book in her bag, she dropped it under the chair as she continued looking, now shivering in cold.

Will was almost back when it began to rain, storm clouds that he had been watching anxiously bore down ominously, pouring rain and soaking through his already soaked top. Ducking his head, he began to sprint when he saw a swimmer still on the beach, clad only in a bikini and searching desperately for something in the sand. He ran up to her, and it was only when he tapped her slender wet shoulder and she turned towards him in surprise that he realised it was Lizzy. Her chestnut curls were plastered to her body and across her face, and as soon as she saw him, she slapped a hand down on her hip. "Darcy?" she cried over the rain, he could only nodded as he took in the sight of her in a small deep blue bikini, water slithering down his skin.

"Why are you out here?" He finally called back after they had simply stared at each other in silence for a time. He was shocked to see her eyes fill with tears, well he assumed they did because the rest of her face took on the form of someone quite upset.

"Oh Darcy it's my locket. I dropped it somewhere and now I cannot find it. My Nan came me that!" she made a hiccupping noise. It seemed to him that she had already given up hope of finding it.

"I'll help you look, it will be quicker." He said tearing his eyes from her and dropping to the sand to look. After five minutes of fruitless searching Will stood and felt his foot brush something smooth, he looked down and saw with triumph a silver gleam. "I have it!" he yelled grabbing her shoulder, gasping at how smooth her skin felt. "Quickly, grab your stuff and get inside, you might get sick as it is." She nodded and throwing her drenched towel about her shoulders and grabbing her bag, they ran back to the house where Jane now stood on the porch waiting anxiously.

"Oh Lizzy!" She exclaimed throwing her arms about her twin, ignoring the fact that Lizzy was drenched through and wetting her clothes. "Oh Lizzy you are so cold, lets get you into the shower. Why did you take so long to get back?"

"I lost my locket," Lizzy said through chatting teeth, "Darcy helped me find it." she turned to him "Thank you, it was a very special gift from my Nan before she died, I wear it everyday."

"Oh, Will your back!" Will had exactly three seconds to watch Lizzy walk away for a shower-naughty thoughts Will!-before he was enveloped in a huge and lethal hug by Caroline. He just looked at her as she blathered on about how concerned she had been and how she was just getting ready to go out looking for him, then she did it. She moved forward and pressed her lips against his. Cold, wet and fanatsising about Lizzy, Will was too shocked to react until she pushed her tongue against his lips. He pushed her away, "No Caroline," he said wiping his lips. He glared at her, blushing furiously, embarrassed that everyone had seen that angry that it had happened at all-but feeling glad, Lizzy had not seen it. That is until he moved past into the house to use the downstairs bathroom and found her on the steps in hysterics.

"You saw," he said feeling quite put out, it really was not his day.

"Mostly," she said, still chuckling as she rubbed her eye.

"Mostly?" he questioned, she just shrugged and ran up the stares with another laugh.

Dinner was fun, for Lizzy at least. She sat between Darcy and Caroline. Caroline keep sending him forlorn looks full of unadulterated lust, and Darcy kept glancing at her with a look of combined fear and disgust. Then again, he kept looking at her with that strange intense glare, it made her uncomfortable, there was something in that look that stirred her blood, something that sent a shiver down her back. Glancing down at her food, she looked across the table at Jane and Charles who were having an animated discussion about what she planned to do after she finished school.

"I'm not sure, I wanted to go into Law for awhile then I did yr 11 Legal and decided it wasn't right for me. I think I might become a teacher, or a social worker, maybe even nursing." Jane said smiling at him.

"Very noble pursuits Jane. You would be wonderful in any of those, you're so sweet that everybody loves you." Charles said smilingly coyly back.

"Well, yes, err…" she blushed and cast about for another topic. "What should be do tomorrow?"

"I think we should spend the day at the beach if it's warm enough, and we can go out for lunch." Louisa suggested. Everyone nodded and agreed as they cleared away their dishes, when Charles went to put his stuff in the dishwasher Lizzy called out, "No I'll wash, and it saves more water." Darcy offered to try and Lizzy chucked him a tea towel over her shoulder, not turning away from the dishes, afraid to catch that look on her again.

Caroline sat in the other room, having moved her chair out of the line of the TV so that she was able to watch the goings on within the kitchen, as though Lizzy and Will were going to have some sort of sexual encounter on the kitchen bench. Hardly likely, Lizzy snorted as she thought of it. Darcy turned to her with an enquiring expression and she blushed as she thought of how to explain she had been thinking very naughty thoughts. "Random thought came to mind, sorry." The rest of the night continued without further ado, they simply sat in the lounge, Jane and Charles sitting snugly on the couch, trying to be discreet as they held hands, Louisa sitting on her husbands lap on an arm chair, Caroline sprawled across another armchair constantly stretching to allow Darcy to watch her non-existent breast rise while he determinedly stared at the screen, or discreetly at Lizzy as she lay half asleep on the floor, as he lay comfortably across the window seat.

The next morning began with a breakfast of mixed fruits and cereal, before everyone put bathers on and ran out to the beach. Will had the opportunity to notice that Lizzy wore a black one piece, and commented on it as they walked down to the beach. Lizzy glanced discreetly at her sister and said "I prefer people not to see more of me than strictly necessary, I was sunbaking alone yesterday and so felt able to expose myself to nature." She smiled at him with that certain sparkle she got in her eyes when something was not exactly, as she said it was, but ran off to jump on Jane before he could question her. The day at the beach turned out to be a lot of fun, Rye had a sandbar about 50 metres out into the water, which kept the worst of the waves off the beach and Will was amused to see that Lizzy was so short that the water almost reached her shoulders where it met his ribs. She saw him looking at her and laughing and realised why, and grabbing a hand full of sand from the sandbar she piffed it at him, missing by metres but making him smile more. She scowled at him thinking it was unfair that he could be so unbelievably handsome and so undeniably inaccessible. She was watching him covertly from the corner of her eye as she and Louisa sat on the sandbank hitting a beach ball, he was floating contently in the waves further out, looking good in his black boardies with diagonal blue strips down the sides, and a black t-shirt. She shook her head, he was proud and insulting, he called her a savage, frowning severely she turned her attention back to the game.

Will was watching Lizzy play, her petite frame stretching for the higher shots Louisa kept making, and she was slender but athletic still. She could have been a dancer with the grace she had, unconscious grace though it may be, he amended as she dived for the ball and landed rather spectacularly over the edge of the sandbar and emerged from the water spluttering and laughing with Louisa. SHe was amazing, amazing but unattainable, there was things he had to do in his life and dating a 17 yr old girl, no matter how perfect she was, did not appear on his 100 most important things to do list.

Like the afternoon before the warm weather was invaded by thunderclouds and everyone ran inside amidst squeals, Lizzy's of delight as she spread her arms and ran in circles her face upturned, and Caroline's of distress as she, the only one not to touch the water that day, screamed that her hair would get wet.

Once inside everyone changed and met back in the living room looking for something fun to do. Richard and Louisa pulled out a couple of bottles of vodka, raspberry cordial and lemonade. "Mixes anyone?" Richard suggested, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Richie, that's not appropriate, Jane and Lizzy are underage." Will scowled.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please, I'll have one. Don't worry William I believe I'm safe with you."

After some rather pointless conversations, which Caroline either monopolised or mutilated with her opinion, and a number of drinks apiece Charles ordered Pizzas so that no one had to cook. While the pizza was on its way Lizzy suggested they play a game.

"A game? Oh lets play Sardines please!" Caroline sent a lusty look Darcy's way, letting the whole room know her intentions.

"No, I'm not a fan of sardines," Lizzy said, unconsciously coming to his rescue, "I'm claustrophobic." She pursed her lips in thought, "How about Truth or Dare?" Nobody seemed to have any objections so Lizzy decided to explain a more fun version than get asked a question, choose the next victim. "So we need a bottle," she grabbed one of Richards empty beer bottles from the trash. "So we spin it and that is the next person to be asked a question. It means we can't pick on anyone."

The doorbell rang and Charles went to collect and pay for their food, which they set up on the floor around them.

Lizzy span first because it was her idea, it landed on Jane. "Truth or Dare?"

Jane thought quickly, "Truth."

"What did you and Trevor McKay really get up to when you got lost on the Tasmania excursion?" Lizzy asked. Jane blushed and muttered, "Nothing ("You have to tell the truth," Lizzy reminded her)-oh alright, he tried to kiss me, but I didn't like him so I told him so." Lizzy clapped her hands in delight, "I've been trying to get that out of her since yr 10." Jane spun the bottle and it landed on Will.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Will was game and he was sure Jane was too nice to humiliate him too much. Jane frowned in thought, 'I'm no good at thinking of dares.' and Will was quite content until Lizzy leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Jane nodded and said, "Play your guitar for us."

"Ok, I'm not very good but a dare is a dare." Will was just relieved Lizzy had not dared him to run naked along the beach, although then she might have wanted to see him- _stop it Will_!

"_He spends his nights in California  
Watching the stars on the big screen.  
Then he lies awake and wonders  
Why can't that be me?   
Cause in his life he's filled with all these good intentions.   
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now.  
But just before he says goodnight,  
He looks up with a little smile at me and he says  
_

_If I could be like that  
I'd give anything  
Just to live one day   
In those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?   
What would I do?_

Now and dreams we run."

Will finished the song to applause and surprise, Lizzy in particular was looking at him strangely. "You lied," she cried, "You said you weren't good!"

"My sister is the real musical genuis in the family." He answered stiffly, not sure how to reply to her compliment.

"Oh dear Georgina!" Caroline cried, unhappy with being ignored for so long. "How is she?"

"Good, I emailed her this morning and she had been studying hard." Will answered his face lighting up as he explained that she was hoping to get into Julliard and how she was currently living with his Cousin Richards parents.

"How tall is she now? It has been so long since I saw her, she must be as tall as me now." Caroline gushed.

"Actually, Georgina is really quite small in stature, more akin to Lizzy than you." Will said, and Caroline frowned. He looked around and said, "Shall we get back to the game?" He spun the bottle and it landed on Lizzy. By now, of course, everyone had had quite a bit to drink and Charles was sending goo goo eyes Jane is way as she blushed.

"Truth or Dare?" Will challenged Lizzy.

"Dare. And don't be shy, I want a good one where I actually have to do something." Lizzy met his challenge with an iron will.

"Ok," and jokingly he suggested, "Get a tattoo or a piercing somewhere other than your ears." He was shocked to see Lizzy laugh.

"So I just have to have a tattoo or a hole in my body?" Lizzy asked.

Will frowned, sensing he was missing something but as no one else seemed to have the foggiest what she meant, he said, "I was joking, that wasn't the dare." Lizzy silenced him with a hand and pulled off the hoody she was wearing, leaving herself in a singlet and jeans.

"will both do?" She asked impertinently as she pulled up her top and revealing a belly piercing. Jane gasped, and said "Lizzy, when did you…you didn't…" Lizzy shrugged.

"You said both?" Will questioned and she grabbed the left side of her jeans and pulled them down to reveal a soft pink Cattleya Orchid tattoo.

"Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed but Lizzy just shushed her. "It's my favourite flower, in the language of flowers it stands for maturity and charm, the two things I lack and hope it will bring to my life."

Will could not help but feel that she did not lack either quality but said, "That's why you wore one piece bathers out today and held your arm funny when I saw you yesterday!" Lizzy blushed nodding affirmative.

"Lizzy! Mama is going to kill you!" Jane said earnestly, but then a little bit of hurt came into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have told her."

Lizzy dropped onto her knees in front of Jane and threw her arms around her twin's shoulders. "I know, you're my twin and best friend, but if she found out then at least you could claim ignorance." Jane smiled and hugged her twin back. Will watched this show of sincere sisterly love with interest. It seemed that Lizzy was not above doing things that would get her into trouble, but she was too fiercely protective of her sister to include her in it.

"What about your father? Won't he be angry too?" Charles asked eyeing the sisters with interest.

Lizzy and Jane looked at each other and laughed, "Lizzy never gets in trouble with Papa, and she is his little girl." Will was surprised again, by the twin's mutual love, even though a parent favoured one it did not cause jealousy in the slightest.

"We're both his favourites, he just thinks that I'm more like he was when he was a child than Jane is." lizzy explained hugging her sister. "loud, obnoxious and rebellious."

The next few days past without rain and so the group spent more time in the sun than they did sleeping. The night before they were due to go home Louisa and Richard brought out the alcohol again. Much drinking ensured. Caroline passed out before midnight and was carried to her room by Richard who then proceeded to bid everyone goodnight and whisked his wife of to their room over his shoulder. Jane somehow ended up sitting in Charles lap with her arms around his neck and head on his shoulder. Charles just stared down at her in awe, his arms around her waist. Lizzy saw this and, astute even in her drunken revelry, silently grabbed Will's hand and dragged him out onto the porch so they could give the two some privacy.

Lizzy and Will were both very drunk, Will was not a heavy drinker and so was overcome by the alcohol content in his blood relatively quickly, as for Lizzy, she was just a lightweight as he delighted in telling her. It was three am and they had spent most of the night alone, and arguing. Lizzy was sure, without the slightest doubt that he and Caroline would be perfect for each other, but when he in his denial questioned her she could not give an answer other than, "There was a helluva lot of passion in that kiss the first day here."

"What!" Will was shocked, he had not even moved but to push her off.

"Yeh, she was totally passionate about it and you were totally passionate about getting out of it." Lizzy laughed so hard that she fell off her seat. Will pulled her up and said, "That was mean, I don't want people to think I like her, she's…." However, exactly what she was Will could not, in his current state, express.

"Caroline." Lizzy finished with decidedness. He nodded, it really was the only way to describe her. Then she added, "I am not mean, I just tell it like it is."

"That's called being blunt, wouldn't call that an endearing trait." Will said without thinking.

"Neither is pride, which some people have in abundance." Lizzy retorted.

"Well others seem to be determined to wilfully misunderstand their fellow man." Will said.  
"Well know we know what we think the worst possible traits in a person are, and you know mine is to be undeniably blunt, what of you William Darcy? What would you consider a failing of your otherwise perfection?" Lizzy stared at him, challenging him to say nothing, that he had no faults. He would not give her the satisfaction of lying.

"When someone loses my friendship, they lose it for good." Will said, a little too proud of himself for Lizzy.

"That sir," she said, getting up a little unsteadily, "is a failing indeed." Lizzy walked away to her bed, leaving a confused Will behind. He began to see that paying too much attention to Lizzy was going to make his head ache.

**A/N Ok, so I want Lizzy to be very confused by the way, she feels about Will. I want her to be attracted to him as well because I do not think that his sudden nice behaviour later on will be enough to win her sudden love. I think it should build up earlier but be repressed by Wickham and the Jane-Bingley thing. Because from personal experience it is the person, you protest against the most that you secretly want to be locked in a cupboard, or washed up on an island alone with. **

**Also I know that I have deviated away from the story more than I originally intended too but like I said, it's modern, and I want to set up their characters a little more. PLEASE REVIEW. I am a little disappointed that I only have 6 reviews of almost 12,000 views. Don't break my heart people, leave me some love…or hate…I'm just happy to know people are reading it. Comments and advice are welcome.**

**Runaway by Linkin Park**

**Be Like That by 3 Doors Down**


	7. Homecoming

**Chapter Seven- Homecoming**

The group alighted from the beach house in Rye in the late afternoon. Everyone had been too hung-over to wake up before midday, so it was four o'clock by the time everyone was packed up and ready to go. Suitcases were put in the car and people (Caroline) squabbled over seats, and so it was that Jane and Richie swapped seats but everyone else was sitting where they had been on the way up. Most were happy to be going home, Richie and Louisa had enjoyed the trip but we're happy that the twins would be splitting up from the group when they returned to Hertfordshire, as much as they liked them, time spent with them resulted in time spent listening to Caroline complain. Charles was sad to see the girls go; he and Jane had come to an understanding, though of what no one else knew, and he thought that Lizzy was simply charming. Will was happy to see Lizzy go because maybe then he could get her out of his head, and get Caroline off his back, she had been spending almost as much time teasing him about her as she did throwing herself at him. Caroline was glad that Lizzy was so weird, because surely Will would be over his momentary lapse of judgement and ready to, finally, start a life with her. The trip back promised to be uneventful and it was until Lizzy decided to read. She bent down to her bag and pulled out her book and something else, Will was not watching, of course, but he could not help but notice when she unfolded a pair of small black glasses. _No, no this is not happening. She does not need glasses. They must be someone else's. _This rationale lasted the two seconds it took her to put them on her nose and settle down to read.

"What are those?" Caroline asked, looking over her shoulder to see Will staring and wanting to know the source of his interest.

"What do they look like?" Lizzy retorted, her eyes not moving from her book.

"But, you don't wear glasses." Will said stupidly. That made her look up and give him a very sarcastic, "Oops, well then I better take them off since you know best." She went back to her book with a shake of her head. Jane turned around and said, "She wears contacts mostly, it's easier. But she lost one the first day we were here and was too lazy to get more."

"Glad someone can think straight." Lizzy muttered from behind her book. Will suddenly remembered her red eye and how she had rubbed it and said she had 'mostly' seen his and Caroline's kiss. _Damn her, _he thought scowling, _why did she have to be so enigmatic and alluring?_ Glasses were just another tick on his preferred looks criteria.

Lizzy did not stir from her book for the rest of the trip, not even when Will noticed she was not reading the book he lent her. Jane was required to say, "It's in her bag, she finished it already. She's not being rude she just gets car sick and so tries to concentrate on her book instead." Will just nodded; he would not want to talk to him either. He had been patronising, and stared at her the whole trip, no wonder the girl hid behind her book. _I wish I had never called her a savage_, he thought despondently as he stared out the window and rain began to fall, mirroring his feelings.

Lizzy was glad to be home, glad to be in her own bed above Janes- bunk beds -and listening to the reassuring sound of rain on the roof. Not that the trip had not been fun, she and Louisa got on like a house on fire. She found that while Louisa had very little willingness to start a conversation herself, she was very lively when she got started, and many things she had to say to Lizzy would send her into hysterics. Richie though almost 8 yrs her senior, was her perfect match, he was mischievous enough to get Louisa started and but mature enough to keep her in check. Charles, Lizzy loved, he was the male epitome of all that was kind and sweet, a perfect partner for her Jane, his exuberance brought Jane out of herself in a way Lizzy never could, and her sense brought him a maturity to his thoughts. Caroline was as snivelling and grotesque as ever, and Lizzy felt sure that she would never, in all her life, meet someone she detested so much as she, the shallow, whining creature that she was. _Although_, she thought, _William Darcy does come close. I do not hate him though I just cannot make myself like him. He can be so charming and considerate and then he goes all poker faced on me and that stare! _Lizzy would give any amount of money -should she have possessed it- to know what he was thinking when he turned that gaze on her. She was so sure he felt nothing more than contempt and pity for her, and that he ridiculed her at every opportunity. How wrong she was, for at that very moment…

"Lizzy Bennet really is not a pretty girl." Caroline said as she sat on the couch next to her sister, who just made a non-committal 'hmm' so as not to give her sister reason to continue this topic, and not to insult her friend. "I would have thought that knowing her better would make her prettier, but no! She is simply too independent," she spat the word as though it burned her, "the way she dresses, her piercing and tattoo against her mothers wishes!" She looked at Will who was standing next to the empty fireplace, and attempting to ignore her. "I'm sure you would not wish for your sister to graffiti her body like that, would you Will?" she asked, ignoring the fact that she had a hole in her nose from where she in a 'sheep' (1) moment had had it pierced.

"Definitely not." Will said, thinking of how sexually provocative the piercing and tattoo had made her body, no wonder she had tried to hide them.

"Well," said Caroline smugly, "I guess that and her apparent disregard for good manners, -her little run in the water when we got there! - have poisoned your love of her 'fine eyes'."

"Certainly not. I think her eyes were brightened by the exercise, and while I should not wish for my sister to act in such a way as she does it certainly lighten the mood."

Caroline's open and closed like a fish out of water, but, but, but, she mouthed silently. Will turned away and turned on his laptop to email his sister.

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy [mailto:   
**Sent:** Wednesday, 2 April 2008 7:28 PM  
**To:** Gee Gee Darcy  
**Subject:** Homecoming

Yes, the trip was good. Charles seems enraptured by Jane, the blonde Bennet twin, and she seems almost as enamoured of him, although she is so subdued, one can hardly tell! Before you mutter something about wanting details on this girl, allow me to begin thusly:

Name: Jane Elizabeth Bennet

DoB: May 4th 1990

Hair: Blonde, straight

Eyes: Bright Blue, with a touch of green like the ocean (Charles made that particular observation)

Height: About the same, as Caroline and very slender, Charles also observed that she is as sweet as a lily with the same attributes. Yes, he has gotten poetical in his attraction, and we know that means he is serious.

Family: Well off enough, they own one of the only other estates in the area. Her mother is horrible, her father tolerable but sarcastic, her youngest sisters, Lydia and Cathy, are poor examples of femineity, Mary is a great friend of the colour black and frequents places that would set even my knees trembling. Her twin Elizabeth, known as Lizzy to her friends, is the only member of her family with any tact -which says much since she is as blunt as a poor butcher's knife- but seems to genuinely care for her sister.

Caroline had the audacity to kiss me, I do not recall if I told you that while I was away, but Lizzy and I had been on the beach, separately for the most part, when it began to storm, and when we took some time getting back the others began to get worried. Jane threw herself into her sisters arms then took on a matronly role and sent her to shower and change, when I was accosted by the vile creature. I Was so disoriented, by the rain of course, that I just stood there stupidly, but then, I will not give you the details, and I came to my senses and pushed her away. Needless to say, I am in need of a new toothbrush as my old one has been worn out.

I enjoyed the book you told me to read, I lent it to Lizzy, it seems she is a fan of Elizabeth Haydon.

I miss you sister. I wish I could go home soon so we can return to Pemberley, but business will keep me here til the end of the year. I suspect it will keep Charles here much longer.

Love from your favourite confectionary.

**From:** Gee Gee Darcy   
**Sent:** Wednesday, 2 April 2008 8:45 PM  
**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy  
**Subject:** RE: Homecoming

You know me too well brother. I am glad you enjoyed your trip, but happier that Charles has found someone to love. She sounds really nice, I want to meet her but you will not let me come their to visit you. I am so bored, Marshall keeps coming to visit, but it is not the same as having you here.

I noticed you said little about Jane's sister, except to mention she was blunt, protective, a Haydon fan and got caught in the rain with you. You never do that unless you are avoiding something, if you hated her you would have described her vileness, like you do with the Bing Bong Witch.(2) Do you like her? Does she like you? Are you dating? What is she like? Is she pretty? Can I meet her?

Caroline is gross, use mouth wash, or acid…it might get rid of any lingering germs. Be careful, if she is an alien, as we always thought, she may have impregnated you with her kiss.

Elizabeth Haydon rocks! Tell your mysterious Lizzy to read The Floating Island(3), I just finished it, it is pretty good.

I want details, and I want them soon. Missing you, come visit me soon.

-[©-[Gee Gee-[©

-[xoxox-[©-[xoxox-

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy [mailto:   
**Sent:** Thursday, 3 April 2008 10:30 AM  
**To:** Gee Gee Darcy  
**Subject:** RE: RE: Homecoming

You my sister are too curious for your own good. Curiosity killed the cat, did you know that? Lizzy is a nice girl, wild and radical but nice. However, since you will not let go of this until you know everything here is what you got about the twin.

Name: Elizabeth Jane Bennet (yes, named for each other)

DoB: May 4th 1990 (twins)

Hair: Chestnut brown with some auburn highlights you can only see in the sun, very, very curly.

Eyes: Green, they change colour depending on her mood and go the same sea green as Jane's are, when she is angry, or a very pale green when she is thinking. (we argued a lot, do NOT read anything into that!)

Height: Tiny. Shorter than you, and very slight. She would have excelled at ballet had she the inclination.

Family: You already know.

Extras: I had more opportunity to learn about Lizzy than I did Jane. She is an active environmentalist, goes to protests and rallies regularly, she does Legal, Politics, Australian and Revolution history, and Literature. She has aspirations to one day study in England and become a journalist with a history degree. She is a member of green piece and has their stickers stuck to almost everything she owns. She wears a locket she received from her Nan before she died and has two piercing in each ear and one at the top of her left ear. She also has her navel pierced and a tattoo of a Cattelaya Orchid on her left hip, it is her favourite flower. She loves the novel Pride and Prejudice, and reads avidly.

I am sure there is more but I just brainstormed and came up with everything I can think of. Oh, her best friend is a year old and her name is Charlotte Lucas who calls herself Charli, pretty but not much of an acquaintance, and they both detest Witchiepoo(4), which I'm sure in your mind, as I confess it is in mind, is an endearing quality.

As to your inquiry of our 'relationship', I assure you we have only the barest of friendships, if it can indeed be called that. We argue more often than not, and due to an ill thought comment of mine upon first meeting her, (I called her a savage and not pretty enough) her thoughts of me would not be very flattering.

Soon sister, soon.

Love your favourite confectionary

**A/N We needed to bring Georgina into it earlier. I want to give you some knowledge of her character before we meet the dreaded Wickham. The emails are also meant to establish the relationship between Gee Gee and Will. It also highlights where he thinks the relationship between Jane and Charles is going and how he currently has no objection to it. I am going to change that. It is also meant to shed some light on just how much he knows about Lizzy, whereas she knows about him very little. I know this one is short but I get to introduce Collins soon! And you should all still love me from my long update this morning.**

**I will also eventually explain Will's sign off. But not yet.**

**1. Sheep follow the herd, and have no mind of their own, just like our dear Caroline.**

**2. Reference to the rhyme 'Ding Dong the witch is dead, which old witch? The Wicked Witch?"**

**3. The Floating Island by Elizabeth Haydon is the first book in _The Lost Journals of Ven Polypheme._**

**4. Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo the wicked witch in the H.R Pufnstuf series.**


	8. A Smaller Step

-1Chapter 8

Lizzy waited impatiently for their visitor. Her father had announced the night before that his cousin's son would be coming to stay for a couple of months. Billy was twenty years old and wanted to study law. He had been accepted by a local law firm to intern for a time and it was easier to be staying with them than to travel the two hours there and home again everyday. The girls were none to keen to have a male - not including their father - in the house; Lydia felt that it would ruin the atmosphere.

"I bet he'll leave the toilet seat up, and…," she cast about for another possible crime he could commit against her family, "and leave playboys around the house. Could you imagine Mary, lifting up your dumb books to find one of those underneath?" This comment proceeded to cause an argument between Mary and Lydia as to whether her poetry books were dumb or not. Lizzy just squirmed on the window seat. Wishing he would hurry up so that she could go and see Charli, it was the last day of the holidays and they had not seen each other once between her trip to Rye and Charli's visit to her grandparents. So when this cousin, whom they had never met because of family politics, did arrive, Lizzy was the first to see his car and first out the door, closely followed by the rest of the females of her family and her father who walked out more sedately, muttering something about damned female curiosity. Lizzy just laughed and grabbed her father's arm, "I'm meeting Charli as soon after Billy gets here. So be nice and let me go soon." Daniel Bennet just beamed at his daughter, he was not to happy about the arrangements but his wife had decided that he might take a liking to one of her daughters, -But they are family! Only distant relatives, that is virtually strangers- and since he was so well off after the dead of his father, well, I am sure one can imagine what she was thinking.

A red Porsche pulled up at the end of the drive way and amidst her sisters exclamation's of 'wow, what a hot car', Lizzy hid a smirk, a Porsche was very mid-life crisisesque. Her opinion didn't change when her cousin got out of the car either, short and pudgy with black hair already showing signs of grey, Lizzy could imagine that he would be considered 'middle aged' for most of his life. He was dressed in a very smart suit, which he kept tugging over his bulging stomach, his hair was long, lank and greasy and he had grown a sparse goatee - thinking it gave him an air of distinction and creativity. He looked at the family over frameless lavender coloured glasses, his gaze lingering longest on Lizzy and Jane who looked at each other in unease, Lizzy had a decidedly bad feeling about this.

"Uncle Daniel?" came a voice that could rival Caroline's on both annoyance and nasal level, MR Bennet forced a smile and stepped forward hand extended. Unfortunately, William Collins, who thought the name Billy, made him more accessible, mistook his intention and threw his arms around his uncle in an enormous hug; Daniel Bennet just stood there shocked at the actions of his relative and was ultimately saved by his favourite daughter.

"You must be William! Hello, I'm Lizzy, and this is my twin Jane." Lizzy stepped forward, holding her hand out; making it obvious, she was going for a handshake. He looked down at her hand and back up at Jane and Lizzy in profound disappointment, but he thought of himself as a gentleman born and bred and took up his cousins' hand with gusto. She was sure he had almost dislocated it with enthusiasm alone.

"Call me Billy, please, please, we're family. I shall endeavour to call you Lizzy and Jane, and my other dear cousins," he looked upon Mary with contempt, and Lydia and Cathy with a look that resonated quite loudly with the thought 'JAIL BAIT'. He turned back to Lizzy and Jane with a gleam in his eye and a skip in his step. Lizzy's bad feeling just got worse. However, either he mother was not as in tune with life as he daughter, and therefore not as prescient, or she simply did not care. She ushered Billy into her arms with a 'heartfelt' cry, "I always wanted a son and I'm sure you will be just the same!" With loud exclamations of happiness, Mrs Bennet drew Billy into the house while her daughters followed somewhat subdued. Mr Bennet just gave Lizzy a quick smile before disappearing into the study, calling out a quick, 'Lots of work to do.' when his wife began nagging him about welcoming his nephew.

"No matter, no matter. If he is busy then he and I will get acquainted later." Billy looked around the living room, impressing Mrs Bennet with his excellent compliments to her home. Already he was a favourite with her, and already she was wondering which of her daughters he might, one day, take a liking too. Not Jane, she was too pretty, and Bingley was infatuated with her, not Mary she was too sullen, and not as pretty as her other sisters. Cathy and Lydia were too young, and really such lovely, pretty girls they could get anyone. That just left one. She turned her gaze on her least favourite daughter, who was at that minute dressed in faded, holey jeans, a t-shirt that said "A Smaller Footprint For Mankind - A Longer Life For Mankind" - what was that supposed to mean? - with a long sleeved black shirt underneath. She was reading another book - Anne of Green Gables - and her bright green nails were drumming on the arm of the chair. Mrs Bennet thought she looked ridiculous, a political statement? Individual preference in clothing? What kind of strange child was she? Mrs Bennet shook her head and wonder how soon she could get her married and out of the way, she wasn't pretty enough to find a very rich man, or smart enough to make it on her own, so she needed some help from her mother, and that is just what she was going to get!

Billy had also noticed his cousins again, the eldest in particular held his interest. He felt keen disappointment when Mrs Bennet talked about how Jane was in relationship with Charles Bingley -"Mama, we're just friends!" - but perked up when he observed Lizzy. Small, petite, and quiet (obviously he had not been around her long), just the sort of thing he liked in a woman. Unfortunately for him, and probably very fortunately for her, she felt his gaze and a shiver ran down her back. _Oh, oh. I don't like that look one bit_, she thought. Billy began to step towards her, while her mother looked on with anticipation. Lizzy chose that moment to grab her sisters hand and say loudly with false apology, "I'm so sorry we cannot be here longer to welcome you into our home, but our friend has just returned from a trip and we are so desperate to see her again!" and was gone from sight.

"He is vile," Lizzy exclaimed, throwing herself down onto the slide, as Charli and Jane parked themselves more gently onto the rickety bridge nearby. "Vile, I tell you."

Charli looked at Jane, Lizzy was wont to exaggerate when she was frustrated, and at this particular moment in time, she looked much beyond frustrated. Jane looked a little uncomfortable, "He's not vile, he's just…" she searched in vain for another word, but was interrupted by Lizzy.

"Disgusting. You both now I'm not vain, but I am perfectly aware our entire family is very attractive. One would think that he would resemble us at least slightly. But no such luck, and not only is he disgusting physically but he has disgusting manners. He practically salivated when he saw us. If lust had a corporeal form, he would be it!"

Charli laughed, "I'm sure he wasn't leering at you Lizzy. He was probably just surprised to see he had such pretty relatives." Lizzy scowled her disagreement but said nothing. She just harrumphed her way over to the swings, and sat, her feet leaving scuff marks in the tan bark.

"I am actually looking forward to school," she said, "I miss the clarity it gives me, I don't write half so well or much in the holidays as I do after a particularly rough day of classes. Although, I barely have 5 classes in a row anymore with all the frees we get."

"Ha!" Charli exclaimed, "One girl's clarity is another's monotony." Charli had dropped out when she was in yr 10, and the twins in year 9, she went now to Tafe and was doing an art course. She wanted nothing more from life than a comfortable home with a studio. Of course, part of that picture included her two best friends, particularly Lizzy, dropping by for a chat or to help with some minor creative issue she was having. She drew and Lizzy wrote, creative in very different ways, when the need arose they could extend themselves enough that they could assist the other through a rough patch. She could not imagine being happy in life if she could not stay best friends with Lizzy, it just would not make sense to her.

The girls gossiped and bickered - as true friends do without malice - for hours, any observers remained unobserved themselves and should anyone at home be wishing they would reappear, they too were thought nothing of; you know the saying, out of sight out of mind.

Such cannot be said for Fitzwilliam Darcy however. He had spent three days away from Lizzy since returning from Rye, three days and he had not seen her, heard her, or even had the pleasure of listening to Caroline complain about her (and it was indeed a pleasure as he was reassured that even if his romantic tastes were not perfect, that Caroline found so many faults meant he was at least, doing something right), he had in truth missed her terribly. In their time away, he had been used to the cheer she leant to the day, how every morning she would get up and run out to the beach in her pyjamas, even in the rain, to greet the day. He had grown to love the way she turned up her nose at foods she did not like, which were many, or at any meat that was not chicken. He missed the way she would say or do something to tease her sister and wait for her to notice, a cheeky smile growing across her face as she fought to control her giggles. He missed the smell of her perfume, which had been left behind on the cushions of her favourite chair, and the way that she bit her lip and brushed her hair from her face when she was concentrating. But most of all he missed the fun, cheek, love and joy that made up her eyes, the way you could tell how she was feeling, no matter how composed her face, by the particular shade her eyes were. _Out of sight, out of mind. _He thought, _kind of contradicts the thought that absence makes the heart grow fonder._

Will was sitting in his tree, he was dozing off in the warmth of the sun that crept throw the canopy of the tree. He was trying to keep Lizzy out of his mind, he succeeded mostly during the day, or rather for an hour or two before he saw, or heard something that reminded him of her, but despite that, he managed to function perfectly well throughout the day as he kept himself busy. The same cannot be said for moments of quiet, or sleep. He dreamed constantly of her, in some she was on the beach again, leading him by the hand into the surf, screeching with joy as she water hit her bare skin, in another she lay asleep beside him on a picnic rug at Pemberley next to the Lake. His personal favourite was the one where he was walking through the wilderness of Pemberley, when someone (can you imagine who?) covered his eyes, he can feel a short, slight female body pressed against his back, reaching up on tip toe to cover his eyes. He spins quickly and catches her in his arms, her arms slink around his, and he bends down to bring his lips to hers. Ofcourse, not all his dreams are so delightful, in some she hisses and spits at him, she calls him proud and conceited, in one particularly bad dream he walks into a room to find her wrapped up in the arms of a man he despises.

It just so happens that while Lizzy, Jane and Charli were sitting on the playground catching up, he was asleep in the tree, and having one of his other favourite dreams, although this was one he preferred to pretend he didn't have, naughty thoughts and naughty dreams, did nothing more than make his infatuation worse. This particular dream included a Spa, and a bikini top finishing hanging from the showerhead. He was both sore and grumpy when he was awoken by the sound of laughter, but the source of that laughter soon alleviated his irritation. She was throwing herself into the arms of Charli, laughing and screaming, 'Yo bitch! I missed you!" Damn her, would she never leave him in piece, in person, in memory, in sleep, she taunted him. He watched her as she threw herself one the slide, gesturing wildly, making her companions laugh. He watched her scowl, imagining the flash of her eyes as they changed to match her mood. He watched as she sat on the swing, digging her toes into the dirt, before leaning back and swinging slowly, her long hair flowing behind her. Then he stopped, he had to stop, he could not, could not let himself watch. Not anymore, this was become way more than an infatuation, more than an obsession. Was it possible that, maybe, just maybe, he was…falling in love?

**A/N I know I'm making Collins a pervert, but in my opinion that is just what he was. Creepy, slimy and perverted. I think he would have to be anyway, in this day and age, to want to get together with his cousin…however distant. Ick.**

**I was wondering if I should spend a little more time within Lizzy's mind, giving her thoughts on people. I haven't so far because she is more vocal than Will, but I want some input. REVIEW please.**


	9. Obsequious

-1**Chapter Nine -Obsequious**

It just so happens that Billy's recently deseaced father was also a lawyer, and he had worked for de Bourgh & Fitzwilliam, a very popular, well esteemed law firm, that had opened a branch in Melbourne when a Mrs Catherina de Bourgh had moved down here with her daughter, hoping to capitalise on some 'new blood'. The first man to be hired was William Collins the Senior, who was so well liked by her that he had staid on as head of Family Law, for these 10 years past. When his son decided to make the move to follow in his fathers footsteps, Mrs de Bourgh had offered to pay his way through uni. Unfortunately a heart condition had taken his dear father away, and the home he had in the city was sold and it's belongings pack up by the son who could not afford to keep it. He had moved back in with his mother where she lived in the country and finished his course. It was then he applied to Mrs de Bourgh asking if he could perhaps, should she be so kind, as to allow him to do his internship at her firm. She answered with what he saw as an affectionate "If you wish." She then proceeded to tell him, that he needed to find somewhere to stay while working as the intern, preferably somewhere he didn't have to pay his way, and that if he should complete his intership successfully, there may well be a job waiting for him at the other end. He was even told, so kindly, so kindly indeed, that should he one day marry she would allow him to rent one of the rooms in the de Comfort Hotel, another business of the good lady de Bough, of whom Billy spoke with the utmost respect and thought of as his patron. This is what the Bennets, excluding the too kind Jane and the easily awed Mrs Bennet, were forced to endured. Lizzy and Mr Bennet did so with a stoic faces, though inside their minds writhed in indignation at the ignorance and lack of any real personality. Lydia and Cathy looked at each other, not so subtly, and giggled. Mary poked at her vegetarian meal with disinterest, wishing she could finish and just leave already. Jane was staring out the window, disappeared into one of her day dreams, she wasn't being rude, she was just tired.

"Actually, Mrs de Bourgh had advised that I find a woman to love and settle down as soon as possible." Billy looked at the family with his chest puffed out, "She had taken a considerable interest in my life. She advises me and provides me with wonderful opportunities. Infact she has invited me to dine with her and her daughter twice!"

"She has a daughter?" Mrs Bennet leaned forward eagerly. Any gossip was good gossip, especially if it elevated her families standing in society. It didn't matter she had never and most likely would never see this woman in her life, it didn't matter that it was her husband's fathers cousin's grandson(1) who was the one linked to this well establish woman.

"Yes, her name is Anne. Beautiful girl, wonderfully polite but ill. Very ill. Poor child, she would be such an asset to society if she were not so sick. I've told Mrs de Bourgh, how the boys would be all over her if she were to socialise more often and perhaps it's a good thing so that she does not have any persistent men follow her when she gets married." Billy sighed, seemingly in regret that the world would miss the beauty of Anne de Bourgh. Lizzy and her father looked at each other with raised brows, a silent 'is he serious?' passing between them.

It could be said that dinner passed without incident, if you, like Lizzy, would not say that the fact that Ms de Bourgh felt that all women with grey hairs ought to dye their hair, it stopped a woman looking too old and kept her peers respecting her. Lizzy just smiled at Billy and muttered, 'I think a few greys add an air of sophistication,', and left the room.

After dinner that night the family gathered in the living room. Lizzy was disconcerted to find that Billy had chosen to settle on the opposite end of the window seat, and infact, was staring at her. She smiled uncomfortably and curled into the smallest ball possible to read her history book. Bill continued to stare at her even as she lost herself in definitions and terms. "Cousin, Elizabeth." she frowned, she detested being called Elizabeth, pretending not to hear him and got a look from her mother.

"Yes, William." She didn't look up or stop reading, assuming that he would prattle on long enough for her to continue her work with only the occasional grunt of assent.

"Call me Billy, we're family!" he patted her knee, Lizzy grimaced hoping he hadn't left grease traces. "Is that an Australian history book you are reading? Ms de Bourgh says that understanding the history of ones home is of the utmost importance. I believe she would think quite highly of you Lizzy. Despite your unruly looks, which I think some real disciplined female guidance could fix, you are quite an elegant, pretty girl."

Lizzy looked up then, with a look that her whole family knew. It was a look that even Fitzwilliam Darcy knew meant trouble for the recipient. However William Collins Jr. was not observant, nor was he much of a thinker, in his mind, excepting of course the illustrious Ms de Bourgh, no woman would ever think him lacking, equal him in skill, wit or intelligence, and he simply could not have seen this coming.

"Oh really?" lizzy smiled pure venom dripping from her words, "I'm sure I should be flattered ,that this woman that you hold in such esteem, would possibly find someone as reckless, wild and unintelligent as me, genteel. However I cannot imagine I would care one way or the other if such a condescending woman cares for me or not." Lizzy slammed her book shut and left the room, a worried Jane hurrying out behind her. Mrs Bennet began to mutter apologies but Billy just shrugged them off. Indeed he was not insulted by what she had said, she was right, she was a silly impulsive young woman, who did not understand the importance and magnificence of his patron, but he was sure she had misconstrued his comment and, as flighty woman are wont to do, taken offence. To tell the truth, Lizzy's reaction made Billy immensely more curious about her. In his mind she was rather a pretty thing, though his taste fell more towards the likes of Jane, tall, slim as a reed. She was confident, and seemed quite capable, infact 'cousin' Elizabeth seemed quite possibly the perfect wife for him, and would be an excellent companion for Ms de Bourgh, who was always saying she wished for a young woman with a bit of personality to spend the day with her, since her own daughter was so often confined to her room. She had expressly told him to marry, find a girl of education, youth and some beauty and settle down quickly. And William Collins was anything if not obsequious. Yes, he thought, Elizabeth would do very nicely.

(1) no particular reason to notate it, just thought ya'll might like to work THAT one out.


	10. Enter O Handsome Stranger

**Chapter Ten- Enter O Handsome Stranger**

While Billy had been having such thoughts about Lizzy, and she lay upon her bed screaming into her pillow, things were happening in the neighbourhood.

Charles Bingley had decided a party was in order; he liked the people in the neighbourhood and could not think of anything better than spending an evening in their company. Will had very different thoughts on the matter but couldn't help that his heart beat faster when he realised that meant Lizzy would be here, he had spent a week without seeing her face to face (spying on her talking to Charli hardly counted), and told himself that once this confrontation was over he could be sure that he was over her. Of course, his fast beating heart ignored this logic and sent images of her smiling face and her flashing eyes to haunt him. A date was set; it would be the Saturday after school started again.

Further away Calum Forester was talking to his newest recruit, a young man of good looks, charming manner and who seemed to be a very willing worker. He was immediately liked and quickly taken into Denny's little circle of friends, and before his first day was up had expressed the urge to see these beautiful Bennet girls, that his new friends spoke of so fondly. Calum watched this with a keen eye and though he could sense no malice in the man was not entirely sure he liked him, though without being able to put a reasonable reason to this thought, he dismissed it and welcomed him to Meryton. So it was that George Wickham became apart of Meryton society, and an important character in our story. It was the first day of term.

"Oh please Mama! Don't make us take him, please, please, please!" Lydia was on her knees in front of her mother's chair. Lizzy, Jane and Cathy stood behind her, uncomfortable with the idea of taking Billy to the shops with them, but not as vocal in their opinion as Lydia.

"No, no. Why take the bus when such an offer is available? Besides, I'm sure he will be more occupied with assisting Lizzy and Jane to bother you." Mrs Bennet was very confident that a trip to the shops with her cousin was just what Lizzy needed to take a liking to him, as it was obvious that he had taken a shine to her. Sure Lizzy was young, still in high school, sure she had aspirations, but what did that matter when a handsome, in her mind money social influence (or that of close acquaintances) handsome, man wanted you as his wife? Besides, it was Lizzy; the sooner she got _that _particular train wreck off her hands, the better. Besides, she knew, or thought she did, that if one of the twins got married the other would as likely follow suit, meaning she might be able to get Jane to marry Charles Bingley. She was almost in ecstasy at the thought.

It was Friday afternoon, the night before the party at Netherfeild. The girls had finished school and decided that new outfits were needed for tomorrow nights shindig, so a shopping spree had been ordered and Daddy's credit card acquired by Lydia and Cathy. Jane and Lizzy were going too, in case they saw something they particularly liked, but they had their own money, preferring not to leech off their parents more than necessary. Mary had chosen not to come, claiming she was close to finishing her latest sonnet. That left Billy. Home early from his internship, he had heard the girls plans and immediately offered to drive them, effectively forcing his presence on them. It was 4 o'clock.

Denny and George were bored, it was their day off and they had nothing to do. Denny suggested a movie and George quickly agreed. By the time 'Cloverfield' was finished, it was 4.30 in the afternoon.

Charles had forgotten decorations. "How am I supposed to have a party without decorations? We are stuffed. What am I going to do?" He was pacing the living room, a virtual train wreck. Will could see behind his supposed motive for a party - to get to know his neighbours better - and see how deeply Charles wanted to impress Jane. He 18th birthday - and Lizzy's - was fast approaching and Will knew that was when Charles would act on his feeling.

"Well," Will said looking up from his battered copy of 'The Sword Of Shannara', "You could always ask me really nicely, to drive up to Meryton with you and buy decorations."

"Would you?" Charles' smiled lit up his face, and Will nodded, putting his book down and grabbing his keys. The cuckoo clock announced 4.30.

"What do you think Lizzy?" Lydia was adjusting the zip on a tight denim dress, which in Lizzy's opinion was atrocious. She knew the answer to these questions.

"Do you like it?"

"No, but it shows off my figure fairly well, don't you think?" Lydia pushed her bum out towards the mirror before tutting and going to try something else on. Lizzy slowly banged her head against the wall. She could hear Billy muttering outside the change rooms, about something or another with whichever unlucky salesperson he had caught. Jane was in a stall with Cathy, trying to get a dress two sizes too small over Cathy's head.

"Done." Jane plonked herself down next to Lizzy.

"You got it on her?" Lizzy asked in amazement, the dress would not have fit a Barbie let alone her reasonably voluptuous sister.

"Nope, I convinced her orange dresses don't go with fake tan." Lizzy laughed.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else!" Lydia grabbed Cathy as she exited her cubicle, and did not look back to see if her older sisters were following. They walked out at a more sedate pace, collecting Billy on their way. He chose to wait for them in the bookstore and Lizzy, a genuine lover of books in all shapes, forms and genre's, made the decision to join him. Jane smiled sympathetically, and Lydia and Cathy ran into Country Road with glee.

"You're a reader?" Billy asked with some surprise, Lizzy had not struck him as reader - despite the fact that she nearly always had a book in hand.

"I love a good book." Lizzy replied, her eyes already scanning the new release stand.

"Let me guess," Billy thought he was being endearing, "You like all those teenage romance reads, like err, Gossip Girl, don't you?"

Lizzy thought he wanted to play Russian roulette and let her load the gun, "Not really, I prefer classic romances, like Pride and Prejudice, or Persuasion. I love a good fantasy novel, and if an action book has a good storyline, or particularly likeable protagonist then I'll read it."

"Oh," Billy looked confused for a moment, "Action? Like a crime or spy book?"

Lizzy sighed, "More like one of Matthew Reilly's books. Scarecrow series is about Marines and their missions. But I prefer the Seven Ancient Wonders books, a dollop of history, a scoop of mystery and a grand spanking lot of action," She smiled wickedly, "It's like a never ending climax. (1)"

Billy blushed and muttered something about needing a new reference book before wandering off. Lizzy sighed in contentment, for the two seconds she had in peace.

"Lizzy!" the screech echoed through the bustling shopping centre, Lizzy scrunched up her shoulders and tried to hide from the stares of the other shoppers. "_Lizzy_!! Denny is here! Come and talk to him and his new friend!"

She sighed and squared her shoulders, leaving the shop, barely noticing Billy join her, she really should be used to Lydia's abominable manners by now, she was ever bit like their mother and Cathy was just a copy cat who would follow Lydia to the moon and back if she was told to.

George Wickham was still bored, he and Denny had seen a great movie, one that could only be considered the next Blair Witch project of its time, but he could shake off his boredom. He itched for society. Female society in particular, he had already become a regular customer at the local unlicensed brothel, and if he might say so himself, quite a favourite. Nevertheless, tangling oneself between the sheets with a whore was very different to the challenge of getting a woman there without money. Meeting a new woman, charming her with good looks, personality, and humour, gaining her trust and finally succeeding in conquering her was what Wickham craved. He liked to watch their spirit break as he walked away tossing a flippant, "don't worry about breakfast" over his shoulder. It was the kind of adrenaline rush that even drugs and alcohol could not give you, not to mention the personal pleasure involved. Yes, it can be said, that George Wickham was on the look out for a young woman with some spirit, with some spunk and with innocence ready for the plucking.

"Lydia, you sexy thing, get that booty over here!" Denny cried out suddenly. George looked up and saw three girls come towards him. The first, presumably Lydia bounced over and flung herself into Denny's waiting arms. She dressed as though she was 21, but the innocent look on her face and the slight puppy fat about her cheeks indicated she was about 15 or 16. She was dressed in a skirt to short for the cold Melbourne weather, and a black t-shirt with "My eyes are ­" written across the breast. She was followed by a girl of approximately the same age, who looked enough like her to be a sister, dressed more warmly in thigh hugging jeans and a t-shirt with a metallic shield printed on it. He sighed; both looked much too easily lead on, nothing like the vivacious girls Denny had told him about. _Although_, he thought, noticing a leggy blonde walking gracefully behind them, _I distinctly remember him saying there were five sisters_. He surveyed Jane in her plain jeans and thin jumper, she was pretty to be sure, much prettier than anyone he had ever seen before, but she had a look in her eyes that he had seen before. He thought of it as the, "I'm too nice to ever fall for your tricks" look. No, pretty as she was, she would not do. He smiled at her, turning towards the people Lydia was yelling at. A pair of soft green eyes met his_. Yes_, he decided, _she would do._

"Hello," a deep baritone, with the slightest of accents, greeted Lizzy as she and Billy met up with her sisters and their friends. Lizzy smiled as she turned to the stranger, his brown eyes smiling with sincerity as he held out a hand to her. She grasped it gently and cocked her head to the side.

"You must be Denny's new friend."

He smirked, "He's already told you about me?" This was too perfect, she was attractive, and had a glint in her eyes, which seemed to dare him to try. She stood before him in holey jeans, a black long sleeved top under a soft brown t-shirt with "Dance With Me" written in script all over it. Her messy curls gave her a wild look, and George liked that. It was a weird fetish he had, the breaking of a girl's spirit, and a dangerous one.

"Actually," she arched an eyebrow and glanced towards Lydia who was now sitting on the rail of the balcony overlooking the next level, her arms around Denny's waist. "I heard it from the town crier."

George grinned broadly, showing perfect white teeth that shone against the olive glow of his skin. Lizzy liked the look of him. Like Will Darcy, whom she found only physically attractive because she found she could not stand his company, he was tall and dark. Standing next to him her head just reached his shoulder, and he dressed in dark clothes to perpetuate his 'brooding poet' look. He let his long straight black hair flop into his eyes, and the accent she could detect was slightly Irish, possibly English and most likely a combination of a childhood of both. Unlike Will Darcy however, she found him instantly likeable and friendly. So when Lydia jumped off her throne and dashed over, flicking her hair out of her face in a flirtatious manner to say, "We are going to our aunts tonight, a little friendly gathering, you must come with Denny. Please?" She battered her eyelashes, but George looked up at Lizzy first, the question in his eyes. Lizzy smiled gently, indicating she would not mind.

"Well, if Denny's going then I better go, if not just to make sure he doesn't woo all the pretty girls." George glanced at Lizzy, making sure he lingered long enough for her to notice, she blushed ever so slightly. "But first, I must know your sisters name."

"Oh," Lizzy laughed, "Elizabeth, but only old ladies and Billy call me that, please call me Lizzy."

"Very well Liz. I am George Wickham. However before I say how much I am looking forward to furthering our acquaintance tonight I must ask, who is this Billy? Not a boyfriend I hope." Lizzy laughed, the merry sound of a bell ringing.

"No, he is my cousin. The one standing glaring at us from a distance right now." George turned to look and went white. It was not a staring Billy that he saw.

"What do you think?" Charles asked Will for the hundredth time, "Do you think the blues and greens are right? I mean, do you think Jane and Lizzy would like them?" Will turned to Charles.

"Jane and Lizzy?"

Charles blushed, "Well, err…you always stare at…I mean to say, um..they both are very creative and I don't want to disappoint them." It was Will's turn to blush. He should have known Charles would notice his infatuation with Lizzy; they were, after all, vest friends.

"Yes, they are. Very nice, pretty girls." Will answered steadfastly staring at a group of people at the other end of the centre.

Charles regained his confidence when he knew he had hit the nail on the head. "I remember a time when you called her a savage and 'not pretty enough to tempt you'. Changed your mind have you?"

Will smiled before saying, "I remember a time when you cried while watching the Mulan Rouge, but I don't bring that up do I?" Charles laughed.

They walked towards the exit, Charles glancing at Country Road and muttering something about Caroline's birthday. Will ignored him; his focus on the arbitrary group opposite had sharpened. He recognised that figure, those curly locks, it was her. His pace quickened, and at the same moment Charles recognised Jane and his step matched Wills perfectly. Will saw that lizzy stood talking to a man, he could not see the mans face but he felt jealousy spread through his body, she never smiled and laughed and flirted with him like that. He also noticed another man, squat and slimy staring aggressively at the pair. By now, they were all level, then Will heard a name he had hoped to never hear again, and a memory he had no wish to remember flashed before his eyes. Georgina, crying, her heart bruised to match her face. It was gone and Will stood stock still, staring at the strangers back, a gut wrenchingly familiar back. He forced back the urge to turn tail and run, or to leap at him. He heard Lizzy laugh, that beautiful tinkling sound he had grown to love, like a wind chime caught in a summer's breeze. Then, the man in black turned and Will felt his jealousy turn to pure black hatred.

Lizzy stared in surprise at Will Darcy. He stood in the most aggressive pose, his legs spread and tense, his hands in fists by his sides, and his beautiful, though Lizzy refused to let herself think of them as such, face scrunched up in a scowl. Pure, unadulterated hate radiated from him, an animosity that seemed directed at her new friend. George looked stunned, like he had been hit by a truck, his remained half turned, his teasing smile still half on his face as the other half of his face stared in horror.

"Lizzy," Will said, his gaze not moving from George, but his voice was soft, almost as though he was afraid of what he might say.

"Hello Will." she replied as softly, she didn't want to break the staring match the two seemed to be having, in case it broke out into an all out brawl. Will took a step forward and Lizzy felt his gaze snap to her as she flinched, expecting him to throw a punch. His face fell, and he walked past, his body still tense, his face neutral, but for a fleeting second before his mask slipped into place Lizzy thought she saw something. A look of agony, of hatred and of defeat. For a second before his self-assuming, arrogant mask was back she felt her heart go out to him. Then his face hardened and he walked away, leaving Charles behind talking to Jane and her sisters, oblivious of the silent confrontation. George said nothing and Lizzy could not figure out what to say to him. She licked her lips and with a final glance at Will's retreating back moved into the other conversation.

"Please Charles; might Denny and George come tomorrow too?" Lydia was pleading unabashedly, he arms gripping Denny's.

"Of course, I had already invited all our friends from Meryton, but your new friend is certainly more than welcome. The more the merrier I say." he paused and looked around to confirm this thought with Will but he was gone. Lizzy caught his eye and tipped her head towards the door where Will could be seen standing looking out onto the car park. "I better go, got lots to do, but please, we would love you there." He hurried off to see his friend. Lizzy and Jane shared a glance and announced it was time for them to leave. After Lydia extracted a promise from George to see him that night, they left. Lydia bounced along with Cathy, giggling about how handsome George and Denny were. Billy walked grumpily behind Lizzy and Jane, wishing he had smacked that handsome smile of George's face, or said something to prove to Elizabeth that he was the superior male. Jane glided along beside Lizzy, a smile serenely lighting up her face as she thought about how Charles had turned at the last minute to blow her a kiss.

And Lizzy? She walked along without noticing a thing around her, her mind filled with the hate filled eyes of Will Darcy and the shocked eyes of George Wickham. There was something she was missing, beyond the origin of this confrontation, she was sure of it. Lizzy Bennet had much to think about.

**(1) I do of course mean a climax (high point) in a story, but for those of you with dirty minds like my friends or mine ;).**

**A/N Ok, so there is Wickham. I hate him so I want to make him a really bad guy. However, he is not a rapist; he is just one of those assholes who will do anything to sleep with women, especially when they are a bit of a challenge. Next chapter I am going to do Wickham's story, and Charles conversation with Darcy, because Will is a good guy and we all love him. Also, have I mentioned anywhere what colour eyes Will has? I cannot see it but then I miss these things.**


	11. Two Sides To Every Story

-1**Chapter 11- Two Sides To Every Story**

Will Darcy was pissed. Well and truly pissed. And not in the fist through a wall way, he was vomiting in the rose garden pissed, although he had in a particular bout of anger hit and shattered a window, accounting for the blood spattered bandage around his arm. Fortunately for Will, Charles was rip-roaring drunk right beside him.

After the 'meeting' at the shopping centre Will had been dark and his eyes almost black with anger. Charles had no idea what could of done that to him, and wisely had chosen not to say a word. Instead he told Louisa she should take Caroline to get her hair done and poured Will a whisky. Richie was over at the Lucas's, probably playing poker with Mr Lucas. Will downed his drink in one big gulp, grimacing as he felt the fiery liquid pour down his throat. He made himself another before speaking to Charles who sat silently, sipping his own drink. "That man is a monster."

Charles arched an eyebrow, shockingly serious for once, "Denny's friend?" he frowned searching for the fellows name. "George? He seems like a nice enough fellow, the twins seemed to like him." This was the wrong thing to say as Will's brow darkened.

"They don't know him." Will snapped, downing another glass.

"But you do." Charles remained calm in the face of Wills thunder, knowing that it must be something serious for Will to be this angry.

"He is a menace, a manipulator, a…a…bastard." He walked about the room, leaning his head against the window. "After what he did, he should never have shown his face in decent society again, I should have killed him for what he did to her."

"Her?" Charles probed gently, reaching for the whisky bottle. He almost missed Wills response.

"Georgina." When Will looked at him he was crying, silent tears gently rolling down his cheeks. His voice grew louder and amidst his tears came anger, "He did it, he…broke her." His fist thumped the window, shattering the glass. Charles rushed over and help him and finally understood Wills turmoil. Georgina was his kid sister, sixteen this year, and she was his only real family. Their parents had died, their mother when Will was 8 years old, barely months after Gee Gee was born, and their father died just after Will's 18th birthday, leaving Will with control of his business, his money and most importantly his ten year old daughter. Will effectively became Gee Gee's father. She was a beautiful girl, with the same straight black hair as her brother, and merry light blue eyes above a button nose. She was tall and slender like Will, and almost floated when she walked. Gee Gee had been a sweet girl, with many friends though she was quite shy, and had a passionate love of music. Or at least she had been. Last time he had seen Gee Gee, she had been withdrawn and jumpy. He remembered how she had used to come running to open the front door first, loving to invite people in, but would always through herself into his arms for a hug first, she treated him like another big brother. But when he saw her last there was none of that, Mrs Reynolds had opened the door and Gee Gee was nowhere to be seen. When he had been led to the living room Charles had found her staring at the piano lifelessly. He once beautifully plump body was frail and bony, her eyes were shadowed and haunted, Gee Gee had disappeared and been replaced by Georgina, a 15 year old ghost.

Charles and Will spent the rest of the night discussing what had happened to her, and Charles shook the image of Georgina the ghost out of his head, glad to hear from Will that she was recovering, though the scar of his touch may always be upon her. Charles understood the hate and anger in Will's eyes, but he couldn't understand the pained look he got when he mentioned Lizzy's name. Charles couldn't understand the hurt Will had felt when Lizzy flinch, that those eyes he so worshipped had turned almost blue with fear, that she had believed that he would hurt someone hurt him more than he could explain.

Lizzy spent the night in an entirely different confidence. Though she was smart enough to know the truth when she sees it, when one only sees one half of it and the face delivering this truth seems completely open and sincere, and the one it is about appears arrogant and always looks like it is hiding something (we know what that something is don't we reader?), this truth will appear much like the truth. When Lizzy and her sisters arrived at their aunt Phillipa's (1) the boys were already there. Calum came over to talk to Lizzy before Wickham had a chance to and as a result he and Denny were swept off into a corner to talk to Lydia and Cathy. Calum wanted only to enquire if she had heard about Kosovo declaring it's independence, and upon learning that she had entered into a heated debate that would have turned Will into a puddle of lust on the floor, as it was Wickham's attention to Lydia's conversation was severely lacking and scant seconds after Lizzy moved from Calum's side, Wickham was offering her his arm. This gesture was quickly accepted by Lizzy who thought Wickham was a delightful creature and that the grease off at the shops had been something different than she had imagined. George Wickham was too handsome and open to incite so much hatred in anyone's eyes, and Lizzy decided that she had definitely misunderstood the whole thing.

"So," he said, pulling her down next to him on the swing seat on Aunt Phillipa's porch, "you know Will Darcy? How long has he been here?"

Lizzy raised an eyebrow but answered, "Since January, so about three and a half months (2). He's living with Charles Bingley, the oil tycoon and his sisters." She hesitated before adding, "He's from Derbyshire originally."

George nodded, turning his head so he looked directly at her. "Yes, I know. He lives on a large estate with his sister, called Pemberley, it is the finest place in the entire world, though one is always bias when speaking of their home." He smirked slightly as she pulled at the bait, "Yes, I grew up with Will Darcy, from the age of four we were inseparable. My father was the steward at Pemberley, he managed all the everyday things, gardens, cleaning and all that. He and Will's father had been friends since they were children and Mr Darcy was my godfather. Tell me, what do you think of Will?"

Lizzy thought for a moment, "I think Darcy is a self-righteous chauvinist."

George smiled at her opinion, "Well, I shouldn't really say this but I agree. He is not a nice person, but I hesitate to voice this opinion because I doubt Hertfordshire agrees with you."

"But they do!" Lizzy emphasised, "We all think him to full of pride to be likeable!"

"Interesting, most people see only his money and social standing, and think nothing of his personality." George said, his interest in Lizzy waning next to the opportunity to wreak havoc on Will's reputation.

"Oh, but we don't care. In the short time I have known him I have spent a lot of time with him and do not like him one bit!" Lizzy insisted, hoping George would expand on his and Will's history.

"I am glad you are not blind to his flaws Liz," George said, seeing a way to kill two birds with one stone. "You see, he and I…have a history."

"As I told you, his father was my godfather and one of the best men ever born. When my father died when I was but a young lad of 11, Will's father took me in and promised to provide for me as my mother had run away shortly after I was born. **[A/N who could blame her?** He sent me to private school with Will, and encouraged me to play and protect his young daughter Georgina. She idolised me and I doted on her, and for years the Darcy's, Will included, treated me as part of the family. However when I turned 18 the year before Will did, his father bought me a car. I think that is when Will developed his deep dislike of me, he was jealous of the affection his father gave to me. His father had promised to pay my way through Harvard Law, in hopes that I would become a successful solicitor, which has been my dream job all my life. Will resented me further when I was accepted into Harvard months before his father died, I think he felt hurt that his father would put so much more effort into giving me a place in life than his own son. However after he died, I received a letter from Harvard advising me that unfortunately certain financial problems had arisen and my fees could not be paid. I went to ask Will about it and he refused to honour his dear fathers promises. That was almost five years ago, and I have drifted from job to job in hopes of finding something I love so much as law, and eventually found my way into the Australian Defence force who have special programs to help with education." George finished his narrative, and saw that Lizzy's eyes had turned a light green as she processed these thoughts.

"That is horrible!" Lizzy exclaimed finally, having sorted through the facts and deciding that although Will Darcy had never shown himself to be vindictive he had neither shown himself, like George, to be a truthful and honest sort of man. "He ought to be publicly disgraced."

"He should be, but I couldn't never smear the Darcy name, not after everything his father did for me."

"That is so sweet of you George," she smiled laying her hand on his and he hid a smirk as he turned his hand about to clasp hers. "Tell me, is his sister like him?"

"Georgina? She was a sweet girl, very attached to me, but now I do not think I could compliment her so highly. She is an attractive girl for sure, and a very accomplished musician but whether she could be called amiable is debateable. She has too much of her brothers pride, and that shall not be helped for I hear she is living with the Fitzwilliam's, who are just as proud as Will."

Lizzy nodded, sit mulling things over in her mind. "His friendship with Charlie confounds me. Charles is so sweet and sincere and Darcy is…well Darcy."

George forced a laugh, "Yes, but Will is not lacking in attributes that make him charming, he can be kind, sweet, clever and fair - although I am lead to believe this is a persona he retains only for the rich."

Lizzy nodded, but whatever she was going to say was interrupted by Billy. Billy had spent the evening eyeing his cousin and her companion whilst playing poker with some of the other members of the party. Now he hoped to gain her attention and draw it away from that Wickham fellow. "My dear friend, Ms de Bourgh, owner of the de Comfort hotel chain, taught me herself that indulging in a game of risk can often be healthy, a bit of risk never hurt anyone she told me." Poor Billy knew very little about women and even less about women like his cousin, and the particular topic he chose was one of interest to her companion who used it to enthral Lizzy once again.

"Did he say de Bourgh?" George asked, moving his lips to Lizzy's ear in a way that was both secretive and seductive all at once. Lizzy nodded, shivering at the feel of his warm breathe on her neck. George continued, "Did you know that the Ms Catherine de Bourgh is our dear friends aunt."

Lizzy turned her head to look at him quizzically, "Will's?"

George frowned at her use of his given name, it did not hold as much ridicule as her use of 'Darcy'. "Yes, she was his mothers sister. Not only that but her daughter, Anne, is to inherit a fortune and is believed to be engaged to Will."

Lizzy smiled, poor Caroline, she thought with very little real sympathy. "Billy thinks the world of de Bourgh, I'm sure if you asked him he would say the sun shined out her backside. However from what he has said of her, I think his adoration is somewhat misplaced, she sounds to me to be every bit as proud as her nephew."

George nodded, responding with the a memory of her as strict and stern. Their conversation continued on with fun childhood memories, their previous topic put aside but definitely not forgotten.

As Lizzy sat in the car on the ride home, ignoring Billy's 'flirtatious' compliments she pondered on the relationship between George and Will. She was sure that George had told her the truth, how could he not have? Yet there was something about it all, that look in Will's eyes when he had seen George that made her wonder.

**1. Yes, I named Mrs Phillips Phillipa, this is because I don't like naming characters and I couldn't remember Mr Phillips ever being mentioned.**

**2. Yeh I've screwed up time…and I've pushed it over a longer period of time because of school and ect.**

**A/N ok, I hate this chapter with a vengeance, so if it is suddenly ripped down and replaced with a real story, don't be surprised. But please do let me know what you think. Read and Review. I'll try to get the next chapter up this weekend but I have A LOT of homework to do. tears feel sorry for me.**


	12. Dance With Me

-1Chapter 12- Dance With Me

Jane noticed how silent Lizzy was on the ride home, but recognised her need for peace and allowed her that at least until they were in bed. They had both been lying in the dark for ten minutes before a tentative, "What's wrong?" came from the darkness of the bottom bunk.

"Did you see Darcy and Wickham at the shops today?" Lizzy asked, staring at the ceiling as the glow in the dark stars began to fade.

"No. I was too busy talking to Charles." Jane was thankful the dark hid her blush.

Lizzy gave a short chuckle, "There was like a stand off. I felt like the local showgirl held hostage between the sheriff and the outlaw, only I don't know which was which. I have never seen Will so angry before, he was all tense. I honestly thought he was going to hit George, who had gone completely pale, he probably thought the same thing. But Will, he…I dunno, kind of looked at me and he looked so vulnerable for a minute before he turned tail and ran. George shrugged it off pretty quickly but we were talking tonight…" she paused, thinking again on how open George had been.

"What? What did he tell you Lizzy?" Jane held her breathe, knowing a good story was on it's way.

"He screwed George over Janey." Lizzy answered, twisting around and hanging her head over the edge her hair dangling low enough tickle Janes arms. She proceed to tell Jane everything George had told her, including that Will had backed out on his promise and was engaged.

"No!" Jane exclaimed sitting up in her bed, Lizzy swung herself over the side of her bed and snuggled in next to her sister. "Will would never do something like that Lizzy, you may not think much of him but Charles does, and personally I think he is too good to be so cruel to poor George."

"I had not thought him possible of it either, but George could not have been lying. He gave me names, dates and even describes Ms de Bourgh and Anne to me in ways too similar to Billy's description to be false!" Lizzy exclaimed convincing herself more than Jane. "There was truth in his every word!"

Jane chose not to argue with her sister, acknowledging that when Lizzy was in such a mood she would brook no argument. Instead, she said goodnight and watched her sister flip herself back onto her bunk, the stubborn streak in her apparent even as she refused to climb the ladder to get herself into bed.

The next morning brought excitement and chaos. Lydia and Cathy ran about the house like chickens with their heads cut off, Mary was running about looking for her black corset which Lydia had hidden. Franciscka Bennet was yelling at Lizzy for letting Jane help her choose an outfit before Jane was ready and Billy was standing in the background offering to help her change if Jane was indisposed. It was however, organised chaos. By five o'clock, an hour before the festivities began; the girls were sitting completely ready in the lounge. Lydia wore checked black and white leggings under a black overall dress with a white tee beneath it. Cathy wore black leggings with a lacy white dress that floated over her body nicely. Mary sat wearing a floor length red skirt with an overlaying black net with black roses embroidered over it, she had found her black corset with the red ribbons and squeezed herself into it and had gotten Lizzy to help her straighten her hair so she looked like a corpses bride. Jane and Lizzy had decided to go like the twins they were, exact opposites. Jane went in white, a short-sleeved dress with a pleated skirt, she wore her hair out in a golden shawl about her shoulders, and Lizzy on the other hand wore black. A knee length halter neck dress in black, the hem fell on an angle with one end of the dress reaching mid thigh and the other brushing her knee, and she chose to wear her hair wildly curly and wear very black mascara and eyeliner, going for her favourite 'smoky eyes' look. The girls looked every bit the beautiful Bennet sisters, although we all know that Jane and Lizzy easily outdid the rest. Mrs Bennet wore a blue evening gown that tucked and curved in all the wrong places, and MR Bennet looked very handsome in his crisp black suit and blue shirt to match his wife. The Bennets were ready, that is with the exception of Billy who was still singing 'Apologise' loudly in the shower. He emerged wrapped in a towel and reeking of 'old salt' to entreat the Bennets to leave without him but didn't allow Lizzy to escape him so easily.

"Dear Elizabeth, Lizzy" he amended, "promise me that you will dance the first two with me."

With her mother watching and threatening silently with that strange telepathic ability mothers seem to have to make her drive with Billy if she didn't and still have to dance with him, Lizzy agreed.

Netherfeild was a sight to behold. Every surface was covered in clothes of shimmering blue and green, and streamers of the same hue hung from the roof. Balloons of silver and light blue filled the air while a bubble machine on top of the stairs filled the air with sparkling bubbles and the mist machine made the room feel mystic. Jane and Lizzy were utterly delighted the moment they saw it all, Charles was by their side the moment they arrived and had whisked Jane off instantly, Lizzy saw Charli gesturing her over from the other side of the room and moved quickly, scanning for George while trying to avoid noticing Darcy who stood trying to catch her eye. She walked quickly, dodging the partygoers as she went but was caught by Denny.

"Hello Lizzy." He smiled saluting her to make her laugh as he said, "I'm here on a mission of the uttermost importance, I'm to relay a message from George Wickham to 'the prettiest girl at the party' and from the way he didn't stop talking about you, I can only assume he meant you."

Lizzy laughed, blushing delightfully. "Now that you've flattered me, what did he have to say?"

Denny's smile fell slightly as he glanced about and seeing Darcy's gaze on them moved closer to whisper in her ear, "Georgie boy has been called away on important 'personal matters', which from what I understand, means that he didn't think it was right to come into Charles's home and cause a scene with the hosts best friend." Denny shook his head, scowling in Darcy's general direction, "I hadn't realised he was such a bastard, just arrogant. Seems first impressions can be wrong. Even the bad ones."

As Denny walked off Lizzy frowned in thought. Wickham has told Denny too? It seemed strange that he should have told so many people of the injustice done him by William Darcy, but then, Lizzy felt mayhap the feelings yesterdays confrontation had provoked in him had delivered a need to talk it over with a few people. Yes, she thought with satisfaction, that must be it.

"Hello! Hello! Can I have your attention for a moment?" Charles was shouting over the din in the room without luck. Lizzy laughed quietly before flying up the stairs to stand next to him and Jane.

"OI!" Heads snapped towards her and she smiled, the only sound being Chris Brown singing Echo, then that was turned down and Lizzy finished, "Charles has been trying to get your attention." She smiled patted a bemused Charles on the back and slid down the twirling banister and coming to a - somehow still elegant - stop next to Charli and smoothed out her dress, noticing everyone still staring at her she raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm good, you can listen to Charles now."

Laughter filled the room, with a loud muttering of 'incorrigible child!' from Mrs Bennet, a dramatic 'she could have been killed' from a newly arrive Collins in his designer suit, tailored to fit around his hanging gut, and lastly a look of immense amazement and amusement from Will, who stood directly behind her. He concentrated much more on the puzzle of curls in her hair and the delightful shape of her behind than his best friends welcome speech. He did however hear Charles's last sentence and was determined to make good of a promise to himself.

----------

_THAT MORNING_

"_I didn't know it was possible to have a headache in your feet." Will muttered as he sat down next to Charles and Richard. _

_Charles chuckled shortly, cutting himself off with a groan as his head ached, "Don't it hurts. Oh the pain!"_

_Both sat slumped at the table, steaming cups of coffee in hand. "Isn't there some hang over treatment with raw egg and wheat grass or something? You know all the worst flavours blended together in an evil concoction to fight the evil in my head." Charles muttered, sniffing the vegemite toast Richard was chowing into with delight, amused at the predicament of his two friends. _

"_Personally, I find the best hang over cure is not to stop drinking." Richard smirked as both men groaned again._

"_Explains why you carry your flask around everywhere." Will muttered._

"_Sure does bucko," Richard exclaimed, slapping Will on the back and slathering more vegemite onto his toast._

"_How can you eat that shit? The smell is going to make me puke!" Charles was pinching his nose with one hand and massaging his temple with the other._

"_It's vegemite(1) dude." Richard had never really gotten over his teenage slang days, "Lizzy got me onto it while we were away. We're living in Australia now boys, it's time to eat like them too!"_

_Will's head cleared for a moment at the mention of Lizzy, before a dark cloud filled the vacated space. Lizzy. Wickham. Lizzy. Party. Lizzy and Wickham. Together. At the Party. Tonight. Without him. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. He made a promise to himself that he would ask her to dance with him, he would prove to her that he was better than Wickham and that if she had to be with one of them, it should be him, not that…that asshole. **Yes**, he thought, his mind suddenly clearer and his headache almost gone, **I will ask her to dance.**_

---------

Will reached out to tap Lizzy on her bare, smooth shoulder, but was interrupted by a small man who resembled the father in 'Matilda', if he had swapped his Prada suit for a tweed jacket, jeans and one of those ridiculous bowler hats, he would be a perfect fit, he even -though Will didn't know this- used the same brand of hair oil. The greasy man reached out an oily finger and ran it down Lizzy's back, Will's ire rose, and Lizzy jumped shivering in revulsion.

When Lizzy felt a finger slide down her naked spine she jumped, because she knew the only two people behind her were Darcy and Collins. She prayed that it was Darcy that was doing it but knew from the trail of slime left by the finger it must be Billy. She turned, trying to ensure she kept the friendliest possible face on, "Billy!" she exclaimed stepped sideways into Will in her effort to avoid Billy's now groping hands.

"A dance Elizabeth?" Billy reached his hand out and Lizzy cringed, wishing she had gloves like the characters from Jane Austen's books, to cover her hands, wishing to avoid skin-to-skin contact. Involuntarily she stepped back, this time over Will's foot, his arm slinked around her waist as he caught her and twirled her into an upright position.

Lizzy was laughing as he spun her in a circle, her hair flying. When she came to a stand, still she found herself in Will's arms, one big hand on the small of her back and the other gentle moving a wisp of hair from her face. She felt her knees weaken for a moment, as he looked at her then an indignant, "Cousin Elizabeth! You promised!" snapped her back into reality and she pushed away from Will, remembering suddenly her distaste for him. _Remember what George told you_, she reminded herself. _Remember what he said about you._ Yet somehow, she couldn't return to her former state of unadulterated hatred, she realised with unease as she moved away from him that she missed the warmth of his hands, and the strange tingle up her spine as his hands completely encircled her waist. _That is not appealing_! She mentally shouted at herself as she walked onto the dance floor with Billy and told him that the coolest dancing these days was not to touch you partner. He didn't believe her for a second - "Very funny Elizabeth! - And some serious hand on bum grinding occurred much to Lizzy's mortification. Luckily, or not so luckily depending on how you see it, she was saved.

Will was breathing heavily. She has been in his arms, held close, close enough to make that minuscule move to press his lips against hers, but his fantasy had all come crashing down around him when the toad - Collins - had interrupted them. Now he was left standing there, bereft of her smooth skin or soft hair on his fingers. Was it normal to find the fact that one's hands easily encompassed her waist completely arousing? Or for him to suddenly crave strawberries because he had smelt her strawberry shampoo on her hair? Was it quite normal to want to kill the man she was dancing with, purely because he had what Will didn't? Will didn't know, or care and it didn't stop him from craving each of those things and mentally listing ways to have it again. He looked out on the dance floor and saw Lizzy slap the Toad's hand from her behind and stepped forward in concern. Another step as the Toad thrust his hips against hers, finally a run as he moved his hand up from her waist in a not-so-subtle attempt to brush her breast. He grasped the Toads hand, disgusted at the feel of it, and pulled it away from her, and politely as possible said, "May I cut in?" and swept her away before Lizzy or the Toad understood what was happening.

"Thank you," Lizzy breathed, resting her head on Will's chest before she realised what she was doing and snapped it back. Will could see the confusion in her eyes, they were darker and somehow seemed to change colour every moment, and was happy. It was better than the hate or anger or worse pity that he usually saw there, confusion meant he might come out on top. He marvelled at how small her hand felt in his, and how - if he were ever lucky enough - she could rest her head under his chin.

"Your welcome," was his response seconds too late. He frowned realising he needed to be cohesive in his conversation if he was going to woo her, because he had made a conscious choice, she was going to be his. "I…err…noticed that he made you uncomfortable."

Lizzy frowned slightly, as she glanced up at Will before he twirled her out into the crowd and brought her spinning back. "Yes he does. He's been doing that ever since he moved in."

The song changed and the dancer's all scuttled to find a partner to wrap in their arms. Lizzy could see Charles's swaying gently a very content Jane resting her head on his shoulder. She was so distracted she didn't realise she was still dancing with Darcy and that his arms were slowly pulling her closer. "What?" she asked startled, having missed his question, she flinched to find herself face to face with the hollow of his throat.

"I said that it seems your making a lot of new friends lately, I believe that man was with you yesterday when we ..err saw each other." Darcy stumbled over his words, avoiding the topic but seeming to want to talk about it at the same time.

Lizzy chose to dive right in, "Yes, we met a really nice guy yesterday. A new comrade of Denny's. His name is George Wickham."

"…his name is George Wickham." Will stiffened, wishing that he had just avoided the subject, that he had just been content to have her in his arms. "He really is just the most charming man I have ever met, handsome too and there is just something about his accent that must do wonders for his love life." Each word was like a stab in the heart. Will swallowed, trying to hide the shaking of his hands where they rested on her waist.

"He does seem so at first impression. He is also lucky he can so easily make friends, whether he has substance enough to keep them, is another matter." Will stared straight over Lizzy's head, holding himself rigid so she wouldn't realise how angry he was.

He felt Lizzy look up at him, "He was unlucky enough to lose your friendship in a way that will let him suffer all his life." She whispered quietly, and pushed herself from his arms. The sudden lose of her warmth sent goose bumps up his arms. He moved to follow after her, surprised at how fast she moved in heels.

Lizzy didn't know why she was so upset. She hated Will Darcy, hated him. He was smug and arrogant and cruel and she hated him. So why was she crying? She fled through the upstairs level of the house ignoring all the closed doors, and found an open door leading to a balcony with stairs down to the ground. She quickly followed them down and kicking off her shoes sprinted across the lawn. When she reached the comfort of the woods leading to the park she slowed. Breathing heavily amidst flowing tears Lizzy came to a halt under a large tree. Suddenly the urge to climb it was over whelming, it would be an escape and it would be a comfort. She always went to the woods when she was upset, finding the ancient trees calmed her. She climbed quickly, her dress tucked into her underwear, not caring if anyone should walk by and notice her care bare undies. Finally she reached a comfortable spot and sat to cry, her dress and hair billowing around her. She was crying for George and the cold way he had been treated and spoken of by Darcy. She was not crying for the unfeeling way he had treated her, or because she had felt so comfortable in his arms. She was not, she did _not_!

Will reached the balcony just as Lizzy disappeared into the trees. He adjusted the dark blue blazer he had been wearing - scruffy style because he knew it was her favourite - ran. He shivered slightly, if he was cold then she must be freezing. When he reached the woods, he slowed, moving slowly, sure, that she could not have gone far within without the shoes he had stumbled over in the dark. He could hear soft sobbing coming from his tree and when he stopped beside it, he was confronted with a strange image. Lizzy, hair a wild mane about her head, a halo of brown curls, her dress blowing about her legs, showing tantalising glimpses of skin. Her back was to the trunk of the tree and one leg was pulled close to her body, an arm wrapped about it and her head resting on it as she cried, the other leg dangling off the edge of the bough she sat on. She was the picture of sorrow and she was beautiful.

"Lizzy?" he called softly hoping not to startle her. "Lizzy come down, please. It's cold!" He watched in amazement as she swang herself off the branch, moving quickly and gracefully down the tree before at the last branch her dress snagged at the hem and she slipped…falling…falling. He caught her up at the last possible moment, cradling her head and pulling her in close to him, thankful she was safe. So he was surprised when she pushed herself up right and walked away, shivering from both the cold and the fright of her fall. "Lizzy, wait!" Will ran after her. "It's cold, wear my jacket." He wrapped it about her shoulders and keeping one hand about her wrist walked silently beside her.

She was cold, she was still in shock from her fall, but most of all she was angry. At George for not turning up, at Will for being such an asshole, at George for telling her about Will, at Will for being so sweet and caring, at Charles for throwing this stupid party, at Will for making her feel so confused and at herself for letting herself be confused. So when Will caught up with her again and then forced - although it wasn't really that unwelcome - his blazer - "Hmm I like the scruffy look, and it suits him too- NO! This is William Darcy…think un sexy thoughts, think un sexy thoughts!" - she wasn't very happy. This displeasure escalated when she realised she was relishing the warmth his body had left in the jacket and that little tingles originated from where his hand was wrapped around her wrist. She trudged silently on.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" Darcy asked her, desperate to help. This only made her more annoyed. "Lizzy, you can't ignore me." Now it was his turn to get annoyed, he used the hand he had restraining her to swing her around to face him and grabbed her other wrist. "Lizzy you're behaving like a child, running away, climbing and falling out of trees and gallivanting about in the dark with bare feet and nothing warm on. Tell me what's going on."

Lizzy was tensing her wrists, trying to break his hold on her, it wasn't working. She knew he was right, she was being childish but she didn't want to be here, not with him. "Let me go." She exclaimed with vehemence, the pain in her voice making him let go in surprise. "Why can't you act normal? You're either being an arrogant prick, staring at me or being all fakely charming. George told me what you did." Lizzy's mouth started to quiver as tears threatened to over come her again, but she held her head up high and took a deep breath. "I had hoped to use tonight to figure you out, but it's impossible. You don't let enough of yourself be seen." With that Lizzy flung his blazer at Will and stormed off, stopping only to pick up her discarded shoes. She stomped up the stairs and walked into Caroline, who had been sniffing out Will.

"Lizzy, darling!" Caroline exclaimed melodramatically when she saw Lizzy. "I heard you met George Wickham yesterday? He's a tricky one, if I were you I wouldn't go near him, did you know his father was the steward at Pemberley?" Caroline was in fact for once being genuine. She didn't know exactly what had happened between Will and George but she knew that George Wickham was bad news.

"Yes, your right, I have made a wonderful new friend and if that's the worst thing you can say about him then I can't see a problem." Lizzy swept right past her, indignantly storming down the stairs to capture Charli for a dance.

"He is such a…a…a…" Lizzy stomped her foot in consternation, and Charli laughed spinning her around.

"A what? A sexy woman-attracting monster? I can understand that." Charli laughed. "He seems to like you."

"Seems to like tormenting me, you mean." Lizzy retorted, trying to ignore the image of Darcy's face when she caught him staring.

"Lizzy, if a man like Will looked at me like that I would be sitting in his lap thinking of creative ways to get that frown off his face." Charli licked her lips and scandalously winked at Lizzy making her laugh.

"Just you wait, he won't seem so pretty when you hear what he's done." Lizzy's mood plummeted as she and Charli found a quiet corner and told her the whole story, and while she was telling they were joined by Jane who had a mocktail in hand for each of them.

"I asked Charles about him, he wouldn't tell me much but he said that George got better than he deserved from Will, and that it is George who is the bad guy in the whole thing. Caroline told me the same thing, both seemed to think very little of him." Jane smiled hesitantly, seeing Lizzy's face darken at the mention of Will.

"I don't doubt that Charles is completely honest, but he doesn't know George does he?" Jane shook her head, "then he got it from Darcy and I can't make myself trust him. I know he's hiding something."

Jane just sighed, knowing Lizzy wasn't going to give Will the benefit of the doubt. She walked away, seeing Charles trying to catch her eye in the distance.

"Elizabeth?" Billy caught Lizzy's attention, he was very excited. "I…it…oh my. I heard that man you were dancing with mention his cousin Anne and her mother Catherine. I believe he is the nephew of my dear Ms Catherine de Bourgh! I will have to go introduce myself, I'm sure he would be offended if I don't." Billy made to go towards Darcy when Lizzy grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry Elizabeth." Billy patted her hand, "I'll come back and dance with you again once I'm chatted with Mr Darcy."

"No, don't go. He…he won't want to talk to you." Lizzy looked over at Darcy who was staring at her with a frown.

"Of course he will Elizabeth." Billy frowned at her and shaking off her hand moved away. Lizzy looked toward Darcy fearfully, wishing that she hadn't broken down and that Billy wasn't so repulsively obsequious, but he wasn't there. He had moved towards her and was quickly intercepted by Billy, she inched forward to eaves drop.   
"Sir, excuse me sir?" Billy called out shrilly as he grabbed Darcy's hand in a vigorous shake. "You would be…" Billy's voice was lost for a moment in the crowd and Lizzy inched closer, desperate to hear this. "…illiam Darcy, the nephew of the esteemed Ms Catherine de Bourgh who happens to be my patroness. I am honoured to meet you sir, honoured!" If Billy had started kissing Darcy's shoes, Lizzy wouldn't have been surprised - she was surprised he didn't. She watched with horror as Darcy just looked at him, an eyebrow quirked in a very endearing - no Lizzy! - a very _annoying _manner.

"Oh." He said, removing his hand from Billy's iron clasp. "That's excellent." Darcy walked away.

"You would be Fitzwilliam Darcy, the nephew of the esteemed Ms Catherine de Bourgh who happens to be my patroness. I am honoured to meet you sir, honoured!" The little man who had latched onto his hand was talking a mile a minute in a very nasally voice. Will winced at his use of his full name but nobody seemed to have noticed. He nodded, "Oh," and removing his hand from the Toad's began to move away, "That's excellent." He finished, hoping to escape the slimy little man who had made a move on his Lizzy. He wanted nothing to do with him. It took him a moment to realise that the Toad had followed him and was still talking. "Ms de Bourgh", "esteemed patroness", "Hunsford" and something about apologising for not coming earlier. Will had no idea what he meant, he just wanted to get away before the man decided to start licking his hands like an over excited dog, he could almost picture the Toads tail wagging. Finally, he nodded at the Toad and Bilbo? Billy? Got the message and moved away. However when Will saw him move over to Lizzy and heard him say, "See cousin, he was perfectly happy to talk to me I don't know what your problem was." Will was almost livid with indignation. How _dare_ this man come to _his_ best friends party, hit on _his_ Lizzy and push himself on Will's good will! Slimy, warty little Toad of a man!

Lizzy was cringing and begging off another dance with Billy - "But our last one was interrupted dearest, though by what a man!" - and had gravitated towards the drinks table. She was secretly smuggled two very strong shots by Mr Lucas who thought she had the look of a woman in need of strong liquor and made herself a mix of 1 part raspberry lemonade and 5 parts vodka. She could hear her mother talking. Loudly. Over the music. "Oh Jane is so beautiful!", _oh here we go_, she thinks. "And the way she has Bingley hooked is amazing!" She went on for ten minutes before Lizzy grabbed her arm and bodily pulled her into the kitchen.

"Mama! Stop it! Your going to embarrass Jane!" Lizzy exclaimed exasperated.

"Embarrass her? Embarrass her? I'm letting people know how lucky our sweet Janey is! Embarrass her my ass!" Mrs Bennet had also been drinking. She leaned forward and whispered in a dramatically loud and conspiratorial voice. "It's all going to plan, he's falling in love with her and when she finishes school they can get married and we'll be rich!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes and said in the same voice, "Yes Mama, we'll be rich and live in a solid gold castle and wear gold and silver crowns!" She led her mother out and was surprised to see Darcy standing staring at her in shock outside the kitchen door, she assumed it had something to do with her manhandling her mother and ignoring him except to scowl at him as she walked past. She was mortified further when Charles got on stage and asked for Lizzy to sing to them and before she had a chance to modestly decline, _Mary _is her gothic black and combat boots had climbed on stage and was trying to sing ABBA's 'Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight). Now while Lizzy had a charming voice, was brilliant on a guitar and adequate on the piano, the only one of her sisters to inherit the music gene was Mary. That does not mean however, that she was good. She could play piano much better than Lizzy but had a voice like an old lady who had chain smoked her entire life and swallowed a frog, and that frog's voice box had been irreplaceably damaged at birth. She could not sing a note in tune to save her life. It was beyond mortifying, especially when Lydia and Cathy started to boo her. When she made to start another song and Daniel Bennet moved up whispering loudly, "Let someone else have a go Mary!" Lizzy wished the floor would just swallow her whole. First George had bailed on her, and then she had been saved from Billy by _Darcy. _Then said Englishman with knees to jelly good looks turns on the charm and confuses her to tears and still has the decency to go after her and check on her. Then Billy accousts him and smears his slime over Darcy's hand. Her mother screams embarrassing anecdotes about Jane into the crowd, Mary sings, Lydia and Cathy catcall and her father embarrass Mary in front of the whole town. Then her mother _accidentally _misplaces her bag so that everyone has to leave first - she had hidden it in the bathroom cupboard - and then spends an extra 20 minutes at the front door pushing Charles into coming around for dinner -"An intimate gathering where we can get to know each other better". By the time they left Lizzy was ready to cry. This night was a mess. The only thing she wanted to do was drink herself into a stupor and hope when she awoke tomorrow with a head-splitting headache, that she couldn't remember why.

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long, SAC's galore and I have another three in the next week so don't expect anything until after Easter cause then I have two weeks off to get a couple off. I also had major writers block for this one and did like four of the 6 pages today before I went to bed so if their crap, it's because I'm sleepy and felt sorry for all my fans :P**

**I'm trying to set up Lizzy's conflictedness here. I don't want her to wholley trust Wickham cause he's an ass, and I want her to WANT Will cause he's gorgeous. I'm also setting up the removal from Netherfeild.  
Read and Review please. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to be motivated to update quickly!**

1. Vegemite, one of the greatest foods in existence.

2. Echo is a song by Trapt and Chris Brown is the lead singer (HOT!)


	13. To Marry A Cousin

**Chapter 13- To Marry A Cousin**

Lizzy woke the next morning with a splitting headache and a terrible premonition of things to come. She groaned and almost rolled off the side of her bed. With a sigh and a wince she rose, creeping gently out of bed via the ladder she only ever used in this particular state of dishevelment. Wandering into the kitchen she found Jane bright eyed and bushy tailed, inconceivably having risen at her usual hour - seven am - a whole five hours earlier.

"Morning!" Jane chirped, visibly floating around the kitchen.

"Irk," Lizzy grunted, "it's too early to be chipper." She flopped onto the table almost knocking over the glass of fresh orange juice Jane had prepared for her.

"Well if you didn't feel the need to 'drown your sorrows' in alcohol then you would be your usual chipper self too." Jane smiled, patting her twin on the head as she glided past. "Mama is still abed, she said that the party was too much for someone with her fragile nerves and we're not to disturb her until tomorrow."

Lizzy laughed slightly, determined not to move from her slouch over the kitchen table. She was looking forward to a hang over without repercussions from her mother, or the pain of her mothers voice cutting through her headache. With as content a sigh as possible from a 17 yr old girl with a hang over and the memory of a mortifying night, Lizzy moved to make herself some vegemite on toast. She was joined by Cathy who wrinkled her nose at the lingering smell of coffee, earning herself a laugh from Lizzy who also hated coffee. By now Lizzy was feeling relatively better and could actually have a conversation that didn't involve grunts and one syllable answers. However her headache, which had cleared when she started munching on her vegemite toast and orange juice, returned with a vengeance when two of the people she really didn't want to deal with today arrived in the kitchen.

"Lizzy!" Mrs Bennets voice echoed through the silence of the house, "Lizzy, Billy wants to talk to you! It's important." She burst into the kitchen almost bouncing in glee. An equally excited Billy right behind her. Across the table Cathy repressed a laugh into her wheetbix, raising an eyebrow at her sister. Across the table however was Lizzy, food mid journey to her mouth, wearing an expression of utter terror. _No, no, no, no! _She shook her head at Cathy. "Don't you dare leave me, honest to god, if you do I will never, ever drive you anywhere!"

"Don't worry, Mama will have to drag me out of this chair." Cathy joked quietly, not realising that her mother planned on doing just that. "Sorry," she mouthed as she was dragged out of the room by Mrs Bennet amidst Lizzy's pleading looks. The kitchen door closed with a sharp click and Lizzy looked about, seeing the study door resolutely shut and the stair well empty, she turned dejectedly to Billy and flopped backwards into her chair.

"Go on Billy." She said, breathing deeply, some inner premonition yelling at her to run, but knowing she had to face this.

Billy was standing straight in front of her, pressed up against the side of her chair, close enough for her to smell that he hadn't showered this morning and to see bits of what looked like -it couldn't be!- lipstick on his neck. He was sweating profusely and kept rubbing his hands together. "Dearest Elizabeth, you cannot know how honoured I aim to see you alone, and so modest! As if you cannot know the deepest desires of my heart! The revered Catherine De Bourgh has offered me a job, and not even a month into my internship! I shall be working as her assistant and moving my internship to de Bourgh & Fitzwilliam, so she has offered me a apartment in the de Comfort Hotel to live and advised that a marry as soon as possible." Billy was pacing, back and forward infront of Lizzy's chair, throwing his arms in the air as though thanking the Lord for a miracle, and the bad feeling Lizzy had gotten when he first arrived only a few weeks earlier, multiplied. '_RUN AWAY!_' the voices in her head screamed, and pleaded with her to do anything to escape. She was about to do just that, was infact rising from her chair when Billy grasped her hand and held it in both of his.

"You will like her dearest Elizabeth - Lizzy - and I am sure with time she will groom you in her image and you will be as much a lady as her dear daughter Anne. This may seem sudden to you, and I know you wish to finish school, but perhaps you could move with me to Sydney and complete it there and then we can wed. I spoke with your mother and she finds this perfectly agreeable and I know, dearest heart of mine, that you shall become the perfect house wife and before long we may have some little Collins running underfoot. You would be a wonderful moth-" Here Lizzy snatched her hand away finally in control of her senses again. Here Lizzy stood in outrage at his words. Here Lizzy drew a breath and interrupted Billy in a voice of deadly calm.

"Stop." He looked bewildered. "You forget _cousin_ that you have yet to receive an answer. First let me say that I'm flattered that you would chose me as your future wife, but I must decline." Lizzy took a deep breath and looked at Billy, expecting to see some sort of hurt or bafflement at her refusal, instead she saw a self satisfied smile.

"Dearest Elizabeth! If you think to further my love by playing hard to get you are belittling my feelings. I do care for you my sweet. But if you need further inducement, I can be obliged to give you a sample of what married life may bring." Billy quirked his eyebrows, and licked his lips reaching for her but Lizzy's fear and revulsion gave her feet wings. As Billy groped the air his eyes closed and his mouth puckered, Lizzy fled to the opposite side of the kitchen.

"There is no way, in any lifetime, that I would marry you, live with you, give up my ambitions for you or gods help me, sleep with you! I don't want to hurt you Billy, but we are family and I must be honest. I have no wish to leave my home, or to give up my future to be turned into a clone of your employer. I'm not ready for marriage and even if I were, I cannot see myself living in harmony with you for the rest of my days." Lizzy glared at Billy, disgusted at the thought of ever spending another moment in his presences again, let alone marry him.

"I am astounded Elizabeth. I had thought you would be honoured" Lizzy choked on her laugh, and Billy's gaze hardened and his tone became cruel. "From what I have observed and your mother has told me, very few men are at all interested in you, one of your boyfriends even cheating on you with a friend. This is likely the only proposal you will ever get and much better than you deserve. Thus this must be a mistake and an example of your modesty, so I shall leave you to stew in your love for me until your parents can convince you to act in sense."

Lizzy merely let out a scream of frustration and stomped her way up the stairs, glaring at an apologetic eavesdropping Cathy on her way. Throwing open her door and closing it again with a resounding bang, she threw herself onto Janes bed in fury. Jane who had been sitting at the desk completing homework turned to look at her with a concerned face.

"He fucking proposed! He wants me to go and live with him in bloody Sydney, then marry him and have his children!" Lizzy said through Janes pillow. "He tried to kiss me!"

If Lizzy wanted sympathy she had come to the right person, but for all that Jane was Lizzy's twin and managed to see the humour of the situation. Jane burst into laughter so hard that her entire body shook and tears ran down her face. Lizzy glared at her, jaw set and her eyes a bright sea green. Jane's laughter stopped however the moment their mother found out what had happened.

"ELIZABETH JANE BENNET!" The voice of Francis Bennet thundered up the stairs. Lizzy scrambled up off the bed as she heard her mother follow her screeches. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! SELFISH, THOUGHTLESS CHILD!"

Lizzy glanced about desperately and with a kiss blown at Jane managed to climb out her window and into the tree opposite, sliding quickly down and running into the bordering parklands with a wave.

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy mailto:  
**Sent:** Sunday, 13 April 2008 10:30 AM  
**To:** Gee Gee Darcy  
**Subject:** RE: Charlies Party

It was quite pretty, Charles was so eager to please Jane that he went all out. It was an amazing ocean theme, everything was blue or green and there were bubbles everywhere. You would have been able to pull out your mermaid costume, you were always very cute in that.

I think we're leaving Hertfordshire soon, the situation has heated up a little. Wickham is here, and I found out that Jane is just a social climber. She planned his whole attraction, she probably even played hard to get just to make him want her more. I'm going to talk to Charles tomorrow, and I suspect that we shall be seeing you very soon, ofcourse Caroline's schooling might be a problem if she hadn't skipped so often that she was half way to failing anyway. She agrees with me by the way, apparently she caughty Jane and Lizzy hitting on some guys from their school, so either Jane is in it for the money or she's not interested, either way Charles is going to get hurt. I won't let that happen. Let Marsh know to expect me soon.

Love from your favourite confectionary.

P.S Pemberley here we come!

**From:** Gee Gee Darcy  
**Sent:** Monday, 14 April 2008 8:45 AM  
**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy  
**Subject:** RE: RE: Charlies Party

Fitzwilliam Darcy think before you speak. Do you know, for certain, that she's a gold digger? I mean she might be shy, and didn't say she and Charlie were waiting for her 18th which is another two weeks away. She seems really nice, and from what you have said about her and her sister I wouldn't believe it.

As for Wickham, stay away from him. I don't want you to get hurt again, he's in the army you know. Don't let what happened to me influence your judgment, please. Think about what your doing Will, there's a lot of people who could get hurt.

I love you brother, but you can get a big head, don't let your paranoid suspicions ruining someone's relationship, or your own.

By the way, I wore that mermaid costume when I was 11...

-Gee Gee-

-xoxox--xoxox-

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy mailto:  
**Sent:** Tuesday, 13 April 2008 6:05 AM  
**To:** Gee Gee Darcy  
**Subject:** RE:RE:RE: Charlies Party

You weren't there Gee Gee. I heard Lizzy and her Mother talking, granted Lizzy sounded sarcastic but she always does when talking to her mother. And that's not the only problem, their sisters are atrocious! The youngest are terrible and have scary sex drives and the gothic one just freaks me out. I'm pretty sure she's a lesbian…

That family is too outgoing for Jane to be shy, I had always thought it odd that she was so subdued when that whole family is so, insane. It is part of her plot, I just know it. No Gee Gee, you cannot convince me otherwise. It is time for Charles and I to move on.

Love from your favourite confectionary.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update school has been hard and I've had a lot to do. I want to address a critique I received, I know the time is out of wack but I am really bad at maths, I cant even count the days right so just ignore it and pretend it's an episode of Star Trek where the magic of science fixes all! Also before fan was fixed I had to fiddle and convert things strangely and I lost all my which pointed things out and separated Lizzy from Will. So from here on in -- changes the perspective from Lizzy to Will. And any flash backs or thoughts will be in italics. Critique is good guys, points out problems. Please enjoy and review because good reviews make me feel loved.**


	14. Say Goodbye

_**Chapter 14- Say Goodbye**_

Lizzy was sitting in Charli's bedroom when her mother found her.

"ELIZABETH JANE BENNET!"

"Oh no," Lizzy gazed around Charli's room desperately looking for somewhere to hide. Her options weren't good, jump out of Charli's second story bedroom without the benefit of a tree to climb down or bush to break her fall, hide in Charli's cupboard amidst the dirty socks, paint smudged jeans and old sandwiches or face her mother. It's not a hard to guess what she chose.

Francis Bennet yanked open Charli's cupboard to find a cowering Lizzy snug between a covered oil painting and Charli's suspicious looking underwear. In one terrible moment she flung the door wide and grabbed Lizzy's arm, wrenching her out of the cupboard and sending her flying across the room in a half circle. "Get home right now." Francis only spoke in a low voice was she was very angry, and for some insane reason - in Lizzy's reasoning- this was one of those times. Elizabeth Jane Bennet was anything but meek and obsequious, but at that very moment, in the face of her mothers anger, Lizzy marched resolutely home, eyes cast down, tears prickling her eyes. Charli stood by the door and gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze, but even she wasn't as supportive as she normally was, every time Billy was mentioned a strange look coloured Charli's face and responses.

At home Lizzy sat in her fathers study, awaiting her mother and father. Daniel Bennet walked in, a concerned look on his face as he looked at this subdued version of his favourite, lively daughter. Followed soon after, walking in with a look that didn't vaguely resemble concern or sympathy, came Fanny Bennet. The only time Lizzy could remember her mother directing that particular look at her before was when she, Jane and Charli had jumped off the roof when they were 5, she came home with a broken arm, and two fractured ribs, Charli had fractured her wrist and Jane had a cut above her eye. Her mother had been furious that her prettiest daughter would be left with stitches, ignore the fact that her other daughter was bedridden, she had yelled at her for almost two straight hours in the hospital. It had been then that her Nan, her fathers mother, gave her the locket, thinking that with the trouble her vivacious granddaughter got into, she might need something special to help her through.

"You ungrateful child!" Fanny wasted no time, "You thoughtless child, obviously I have indulged -Lizzy stifled a laugh here, her mother had done anything but indulge her- your ridiculous behaviour too long, this rebellious phase must end! It's about time you thought about your future, we can provide for you forever, its about time you took some weight upon your own shoulders!" Fanny glared at her least favourite daughter, daring her to argue, and Lizzy staunchly refused to back down from a dare.

"My future?" Lizzy asked her mother in the same quietly dangerous voice, "I've spent my entire life thinking about when I can get out of here, when I can live by my own rules and deal with life my way. If that makes me rebellious so be it, but remember I'm the only daughter you made pay for my own formal dress, the only daughter who has a job and a bank account of my own. I'm the one who was left with Aunt Di whenever you wanted to take the others to the zoo because I couldn't fit in the car. I have thought about my future, I've been already accepted at Monash Uni to do a Bachelor of Arts for creative writing, so I can achieve the dreams I set for my future. If you wanted a say in my future Mama, you should have thought of that before you decided I wasn't worth your attention, as it stands, this is a free country and until I turn 18 your required to provide for me, and once I turn 18 you can't stop me doing what I want. And above all else, you can't force me, or coerce me into marriage, especially not to a slimy pervert like Billy." Lizzy breathed deeply, holding back tears, she hadn't meant to say all that but her Mother remained oblivious to the way she treated Lizzy and she had had enough.

"Hmph!" Fanny made a noise in disagreement, honestly believing that Lizzy exaggerated. "Well, I don't want people to think that I mistreat my children, I have always done what I felt was best for you Lizzy, and I think that Billy would be a marvellous husband for you, and if you refuse him, I..I'll never speak to you again!"

"Is that a promise?" Lizzy muttered under her breath before Daniel Bennet coughed lightly for attention. "Well, Lizzy dearest." He smiled at his favourite daughter indulgently, he had never spoiled Lizzy, but he always had special surprises for her when her mother had ignored her. "It seems you have come to an impasse. It seems that unless you marry Billy, your Mother will never speak to you again," Fanny smiled triumphantly, thinking that her husband was supporting her argument and knowing Lizzy always obeyed Daniel even if she refused to acknowledge her mothers loving, guiding hand. "so from this day on, you must be estranged from one of your parents, -Lizzy hid a smile, seeing where this was going and Fanny's triumph faded, bit by bit- as if you do marry that git then I'm afraid I will never speak to you again." Lizzy threw her arms around her father, thankful that he was always there for her. Lizzy skipped out of the room, giving her mother a blasé look and the hint of a smile. The heavy wooden door to the study drowned out the sound of her Mother's screeching, but the whole house got the gist of it. "My nerves Daniel, what you and that devil child do to my nerves! How could you let her say that? He would have taken her away, taught her to be a real lady. She will run wild all her days!"

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

"Lets go up to Netherfeild." Lizzy suggested to Jane as she hung upside down off her bed, her hair strewn across the ground, the curls knotting as she shifted to throw and catch a smiling stress ball. She was bored and wanted to leave the house, a week had passed since the 'proposal' as it had since been dubbed, and bare moment went by without Fanny bemoaning her foolish daughter. She and Lizzy still were not talking, and the house was all the quieter without Fanny's nitpicking and Lizzy's sarcastic retorts, indeed Daniel Bennet had been heard to say that he found the whole thing unnerving. Billy had moved out, he was staying in a Motel for the remaining two weeks of his internship before he moved up to Sydney to become Mrs de Bourgh's assistant. Apparently he knew where he was not wanted, and would not stay in a house with that ungrateful girl. Too bad he took two weeks to realise that that girl most definitely did not want him.

"We can't." Jane's voice was strained. Lizzy twisted to look at her but Jane was sitting at the computer, refusing to turn to look at her twin. Thinking it was best to let Jane tell her if something was wrong, Lizzy resumed the conversation by asking if Caroline had contracted some deadly contagious disease, wondering allowed if they should go and brave it not wanting to face Caroline's tirade when she returned to school if they didn't. Caroline hadn't been seen since the night of the ball, and when she didn't return their calls (Jane's calls) or emails (also Janes, but as her twin Lizzy felt she had some claim to them despite hating the woman with a vengeance).

"We can't."

"Well why the hell not? I'm sure if it was contagious, she'd be in hospital, so we can hang out with Charles and Louisa for awhile, I personally am missing Richie's fruit smoothies, I'm sure he adds vodka to it, I just need to catch him in the act." During her speech, Lizzy had detached herself from the railing and somersaulted forward, knowing -or sensing- something wrong with her twin. Her fears where confirmed when a teary Jane turned to her and waved at the computer screen.

_**From:**__ Caroline Bingley mailto:  
__**Sent:**__ Friday, 18 April 2008 4:28 PM  
__**To:**__ Jane and Lizzy Bennet  
__**Subject:**__ Adieu _("Adieu? What does she mean adieu? Does she know that means goodbye?")

_Janie! Im so depressed, I havta say GB! Im leavin, I dropt out on Mon, who needs skool? _(She always was stupid, damn trust fund babies!) _Not me! Sides, Will has urgnt work and he's goin, nd ya no he can't servive wif out me!_("Haha, yeh right, can't live without you as far away as possible!") _So we're all goin, _("But Charles will be so lonely, here….oh") _we're gunna be livin' in Qld for lyk 6 mnths! Glamourous! Wills gunna go 2 Derbyshire 4 a mnth ta c Georgiana, shes lyk awesome! She totally lyks Charles, nd I m so matchmkin! _("Eww, his sister is only Cathy's age!") _Stay in touch, dear! Friends?_

_Xoxox_

_Adieu (it's French, lyk so cute!)_

_P.S Louisa here, hugs and kisses from the rest of the Netherfeild crew, and tell Lizzy that Richie has packed a whole suitcase of vegemite to take back to the States_("Ha, I knew I'd get him hooked") _, cause we're not staying in Queensland. Both of you stay in touch._

_Xo_

"Oh Janie!" Lizzy wrapped her arms around her twin, hugging her tightly while Jane buried her face in Lizzy's shoulder as she cried.

"I always thought Charles liked me Lizzy." Jane said sweetly, as though it wasn't obvious for the world to see, "He kissed me a few times, but always promised he would ask me out when I turned 18, he kept saying it would be a birthday to remember. But I guess this means I was wrong."

"No way Jane!" Lizzy yelled, "Charles really liked you, personally I think it was closer to love, but he most certainly liked you. Trust me Jane, he'll be back within two weeks, he won't be able to stay away." Jane looked at her sister, and nodded, accepting her sisters word. The next two weeks brought much heart ache for Jane and a whole lot of shock for Lizzy.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

"That's both impossible, wrong, gross and impossible." Lizzy said as she stared in shock. "Don't you need to have, like, sex to get pregnant?" She asked stupidly, her wits deceiving her in face of a recent revelation. Charli, her best friend and the protagonist in this phenomenal revelation, laughed weakly.

"Yes."

"But…you…and…" Lizzy spluttered brokenly before her mind clicked back into action, "Who?"

This is when Charli got her famous look again. It was one that was part was bashful, part way guilty and a whole glob of 'I wish I didn't have to tell you'. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do. You're my best friend and I want to know who knocked you 'forshiz up the spout' so I can go all godmother on his ass. I will be godmother won't I?" Lizzy had already disregarded the idea that Charli would abort the baby.

"Yes, yes of course, but Lizzy, your going to hate me." Charli squirmed, twisting herself round on the swing. Lizzy flipped down off the monkey bars, the full severity of this issue finally hitting her. She sat on the cross of the A bar holding up the stairs and grabbed her friends hands.

"As long as it isn't the hottie from Transformers and Disturbia, Shea whatever his name is, I don't think I can ever hate you." Lizzy knew Charli well enough to know a little humour would ease her discomfort.

"William" Charli mumbled so softly that Lizzy thought she had imagined it.

"What?"

"William."

Lizzy blinked. _William? Did she even know a William? William….Darcy? No, Impossible. He wouldn't. _Lizzy felt a little fear stab at her heart, a fear that she couldn't understand but she ignored it and spoke instead. "I'll kill him! How dare he get you pregnant, have his fun and leave! That fucking bastard! How dare he!" Lizzy rampaged, kicking the tanbark in her fury.

"Lizzy." Charli said, reaching out to her friend.

"What?" Lizzy snapped, unhinged by this information for some reason. She softened when she saw her best friends face, and wiped a tear away, Charli's lipstick smearing on her hand. As she stared at the lipstick on her hand, a memory niggled in the corner of her mind.

"What do you mean he left?" Charli asked, suddenly frightened. Lizzy looked up at her and saw a bite mark on her collar bone, only half hidden by her top. Suddenly everything was clearer. The lipstick, the obviously recent hicky, the lipstick on her cousins neck.

"Billy?" _The bastard_, she thought quietly, _he proposed to me after getting it on with my best friend. Eww, Charli had sex with Billy._ "My cousin Billy is the father of your baby?"

Charli nodded," Yes who did you thin- oh. Darcy." Charli chuckled, "The sexy international man of mystery who has eyes only for my best friend? I think not."

"Shut up." Lizzy scowled at Charli, glad to see her laughing, but hurt, confused and worried by the sudden twist of fate. "But…he.."

"Proposed?" Charli supplied, "I know, well we, err…hooked up. The night before, and I think he felt guilty, since he had been 'paying his addresses' to you. Really Lizzy, did you think he loved you?"

"Of course not!" Lizzy retorted, "I just didn't think he'd propose to one girl while screwing her best friend." Lizzy saw her mistake even as she said it. Charli's eyes hardened, and she was half way home before Lizzy could say sorry.

"Charli! Charli!" Lizzy sprinted up to her friend, "I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking. I was shocked."

"So am I Lizzy!" Charli turned to yell at her in the middle of the street. "I'm confused, shocked and terrified all at the same time. Why can't you ever think before you speak?" She walked another few steps before saying in a quiet voice, without turning, "We're getting married, next week, I want you and Jane to be my bridesmaid, your maid of honour, of course."

Lizzy understood that was her sign that Charli forgave her and ran over to her friend to hug her, letting Charli cry on her shoulder in the middle of the road, until darkness fell.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Charlotte Lucas wed William Collins Jr. at 2 o'clock on Sunday May 11. Exactly a week after the twins turned 18. Lizzy thought it was a subdued affair, all the guests knew it was a rushed, hurried thing because the bride had been knocked up and that her husband had proposed to the maid of honour first. As for the bride herself, she was radiant but not quite the blushing bride people expect at weddings, Charlotte Lucas didn't believe in love, and thought getting married to ensure a good home for herself and her soon to exist child, was reason enough. As long as she was provided for and had time to paint, she would be happy. Her bridesmaids easily outshone the bride, even in their traditional ugly taffeta gowns. Matching maroon gowns with more frills and lace that dress, they only reached the girls knees, but with the bubble skirt they made it difficult for Lizzy to stay upright. Jane was the epitome of beauty, as usual, but an air of despondency lingered. Charles had not returned, or called, and all the emails from Caroline gushed about how much he was looking forward to seeing Georg-iana! Jane refused to acknowledge that there had been something between herself and Charles, instead insisting to everyone that they were just friends. Lizzy wasn't sure whether to be happy that her best friend was married and looking forward to being a mother, or sad that she would never find love.

The wedding itself was what everyone expected, all white and lacy with gold trimmings, Mrs Lucas refused to have anything but the best for her daughter and to show the world that her daughter was worthy of Billy Collins. The happiest moment of the entire night was when Lizzy made her speech, recalling scandalous memories of nudie runs and skinny dipping, and Charli's first boyfriend who started her 'punk phase'. Pictures of Charli with black nails, a blue Mohawk and jeans covered in safety pins were projected onto the wall behind Lizzy.

"…but for all that, Charlotte Katreace Lucas, Charli, is a wonderful person, and Billy your lucky to have her. I wish you the happiest life together, and Billy you better take care of my girl or I will come after you." All this was said with a huge watery smile and a scattering of laughter, only a few of the people who didn't know Lizzy very well doubted that she would actually go after Billy.

Lizzy saw Charli into the limo taking the newly weds to the airports, apparently Ms de Bourgh had demanded that they get into Sydney that night so she could see the bride on her wedding day and bestow her best wishes. It was a watery goodbye.

"Lizzy, promise. Promise you will come and stay the two weeks of your next holidays. Promise me!" Charli had her face buried in Lizzy's shoulder, the thought of parting with her best friend at 19 years of age, much more than she could handle on top of her pregnancy and her consequential wedding.

"Of course, I'd be there even if you didn't want me. Asleep on your doorstep." Lizzy promised, kissing Charli's cheek as she guided her into the limo, "Stay safe and we can start thinking of baby names to share next time we see each other." Charli smiled wetly and squeezed Lizzy's hand through the window before the limo left the curb. Lizzy stood teary eyed as she watched her best friend take the next steps in her life. That's how Jane found her, not long after, and silently the girls embraced and watched as life changed about them, and their childhoods finally began to leave them behind.

"Goodbye"

**A/N Alright there is another chapter, a little jumpy but I think I will put a revised chapter up if people don't like it. I'm a little eager to get to Rosings and Lizzy's second proposal. My favourite scene out of the entire thing I think. Reviews please**


	15. Emails From a Gardiner

**Chapter 15 - Emails From A Gardiner**

_**From:**__ Liadan Gardiner mailto: __**Sent:**__ Sunday, 25 May 2008 5:28 PM__**To:**__ Lizzy Bennet__**Subject:**__ Amore_

Lizzy baby!

I heard what happened, tough break with the stud muffins. Your mother called and told me everything! I can't believe Billy proposed to you, I can't believe anyone would for that matter. Kidding, kidding. Poor Charli though, lumped with that toad for life, she sounds happy though.

Everything is good at our end, your uncle won't let the twins out of his sight. it's a good thing he is his own boss or we would be on the streets. Lily and Rose are just learning to walk, and we had to baby proof the entire house. We're dying for their first words, I keep hoping for Mama and Gary wants Daddy. We've booked a holiday to England for the end of the year, we're determined our little girls will be the brightest, most cultured flowers in our garden. Just wait until you see them, maybe by then you will have given up teasing us on the fact we gave them the names of flowers. I still think its cute.

On to serious topics. How is Jane? I know she and this Charlie guy were getting close. You told me they hooked up a few times but nothing serious yet because he's significantly older, but how is she taking his departure? She's so fragile our Janey, too sweet for her own good.(1)

Your favourite, hip and cool aunty!

Lizzy smiled when she received an email from her favourite aunt. Liadan Gardiner was the wife of her mothers much younger brother and Liadan and Gary where barely into their mid twenties with two beautiful little girls.

_**From:**__ Lizzy Bennet mailto: __**Sent:**__ Sunday, 25 May 2008 7:41PM__**To:**__ Liadan Gardiner__**Subject:**__ RE: Amore_

Amore? So we're speaking Italian are we? Hmm, how are Giglio and Rosa by the way? I still think you should have given them better names, or at least better than Lily and Rose. Maybe Arika and Rosie or something. Arika is so much more romantic, and you still get the whole flower-gardener thing, which is still ridiculous, do you know what your children will go through at school? I used to get teased because my named rhymed! With dizzy, so I was dizzy Lizzy until I beat up Jason Wiltshire in gr 2. Your just handing it to them on a silver platter. Your kids will hate you. (2)

I don't care that the 'stud muffins' (where the hell did you pluck that from? You really are getting old) are gone. Darcy was an asshole, Caroline was the devil child of an mentally disturbed oompaloompah and the wicked witch, and Charles for all his charm turned out to be an illusion. His oldest sister, Lousia and her husband Richard are awesome. Richie has been introduced to vegemite, and he taught me to make a yaga bomb, and Loulou has the best fashion taste ever. She got me this dress, I'll wear it at my 18th, you will NOT believe how perfect it is. She also helped me get my formal dress.

Jane is Jane. She pretends nothings wrong but we share a room, I can hear her cry at night. Besides, we're twins. We know when the other is upset, or happy or scared. Do you remember that time I got lost in the Grampians and Jane and I found each other because of 'a feeling'? She sits and stares at his house, under the pretence of reading, but this morning the book was upside down. I'm so worried about her.

Xoxox

Peace

Dizzy Lizzy, godmother of the two budding growths in the Gardiner home.

_**From:**__ Liadan Gardiner mailto: __**Sent:**__ Monday, 26 May 2008 10:28 AM__**To:**__ Lizzy Bennet__**Subject:**__ Ideas!_

Jane is depressed your Mother tells me. Apparently your school counciller has suggested a holiday away from everything. Well send her up here on the Queens Birthday for the two weeks before the school holidays start. She can help me with the girls and have some time by herself in the city and just be away. How's that sound?

P.S How's that George guy? You and he seem to be seeing a lot of each other. He's cute but be careful.

_**From:**__ Lizzy Bennet mailto: __**Sent:**__ Monday, 26 May 2008 5:30 PM__**To:**__ Liadan Gardiner__**Subject:**__ RE: Ideas!_

That sounds awesome! Jane would love that, I'll suggest it to her. Cause then she can spend the month with you, and won't have to put up with the three stooges while I'm visiting Charlotte! Plus your in Sydney aunty, just like someone I know who may, upon finding this out, come and see her. But I won't suggest it to her, for fear of getting her hopes up.

P.S He's good, he's dating Mary King, she inherited the hair dresser I work at recently, shes 22. Probably more his age. He's older than Darcy as it is. It doesn't bother me, he is a bit too charming and charismatic for me, but we'll stay friends.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

The end of term and passing of two months came quickly for Jane and Lizzy who scrambled hectically to get all their work submitted and studied late into the night for their mid year exams. Lizzy had an Australian history exam, Literature and bother girls had a practise English exam and the dreaded three hour GAT. Jane spent the whole three hours working steadily through the no study, multiple answer, general knowledge test while Lizzy quickly read over everything, circled the first thing that came to mind and scribbled erratic answers on her written task, knowing that she would have to be comatised to miss her final exams, and was out of there before anyone else.

That night she dropped her sister off at the Airport, proudly presenting their new car and P-plates to the world. She watched Jane walk into the airport alone, her lithe blonde figure finally disappearing into the crowds before Lizzy went back to the car and drove back home.

Two weeks of school without her twin were hard for Lizzy, though she was never without company. Her vivacious spirit and dry humour were in high demand and she spent the time socialising with people her sister didn't particularly approve of. (Friday nights she and her boys, Jason, Greg and Bobby would get drunk and the boys would do nudie runs around the park while she filmed peoples reactions.)

Finally came the last day of term, and Lizzy's plane to Sydney. She drove herself to the airport, leaving it in the long term carpark so that when she and Jane returned from Sydney together they could drive themselves home. She got through quickly, her suitcase went through without problem and her carry on was only divested of a pair of nail clippers she had forgotten were in there. Finally she was sitting on the plane, the headphone in and Inheritance (3) open on her lap.

"Now arriving in Sydney, please remain seated and we hope you enjoyed your flight with Qantas airlines."

Lizzy woke with a start, her face pressed up against the window and her hair escaping its messy pony tail, she blinked wearily and packed away the few things she had, waiting for the plane to land. After sitting around for half an hour because a suitcase had been left on the tarmac Lizzy was finally off the plane. She sneezed warily, some smell making her eyes water. She tugged her favourite two sizes too large men's hoodie down over her ragged jeans, and pushed hair out of her face as she looked about for Charli. Finally, standing with a huge sign over her head she spotted her best friend.

"Dizzy Lizzy"

(1) I want the Gardiners to be younger and hipper, more like a best friend than an aunt and uncle. They are meant to represent to Lizzy the ideal young married couple. Liadan is 24 and Gary is 26, they have twin little girls who are just a little over a year old.

(2) Giglio and Rosa are obviously Lily and Rose in Italian. Arika is an aboriginal name for a waterlily, its my favourite name, well one of them for a little girl.

(3) Inheritance by Hannie Rayson. It's a yr 12 English book for 2008. Pretty good, its about inheritance obviously and the issue of who gets it and who doesn't. It also addresses issues of race, gender, prejudice and xenophobia as well as drunkeness, politics and suicide. It's a play. I met the author today actually.

**A/N Ok, I know this is short but I needed to get something done before I lose it completely. Yr 12 is hectic, for the last few weeks I've had two SACs a week and research SACs to do at home as well as more homework than I've done in my life, work and a suddenly booming social life. I'm going to try and get the first Rosings chapter up this week. don't get your hopes up, I have a Legal SAC tomorrow and an English Oral/ drama monologue on Thursday and this weekend is my 18****th**** (yeh I'm hinting…so what?) and I have a full agenda. I will try though.**

**Btw anyone who gets the chapter heading, full kudos to you even if it isn't an Australian reference. I do American Revs at school. AND I totally have another idea for an Australian based PP that actually addresses the issues down under, so I'm going to get this done and start that and my modernised Persuasion. Read and Review guys.**


	16. The Unexpected

_**Chapter 16 - The Unexpected**_

"_Charli!" Lizzy screwed dropping her bag to the floor as she sprinted to Charli and pulled herself back just in time narrowly avoiding spear tackling her pregnant friend. She stopped and held her arms out wide, blinking back tears, suddenly realising how much she had missed her best friend. Charli, similarly affected dropped her sign to the ground and threw herself into Lizzy's arms. After a moment of girlish squealing and bouncing hugs the girls recollected themselves. _

"_You…er, might want to get your stuff. That kid seems to think your bag is very pretty." Lizzy spun around to spy a small girl looking around curiously as she poked through Lizzy's bag. Lizzy ran over, "Excuse me." The little girl jumped._

"_Oops, sorry lady. I thought someone had forgotten it. It's pretty, and so are you." The little blonde haired cherub smiled a large gap toothed grin which made Lizzy light up. She glanced down at her dirty jeans and her oversized hoody and smiled at the girl again. _

"_I have to go, my friend is waiting for me, but," Lizzy reached inside her bag, searching through the mess, "ah, here it is." she handed the little girl a packet of Natural Confectionary Snakes. The girl smiled again and gave Lizzy's legs a quick hug before she ran off yelling, "Mummy, mummy the lady gave me lollies!" Lizzy smiled to herself as she made her way back to Charli who was trying to hide a smile._

"_You always were better with kids than me. If you don't get into uni I'm hiring you are my personal nanny. " Lizzy laughed, nudging her hip into Charli's. The girls threw jokes back and forwards as they left the airport and made their way back to Charli's car. _

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

"Are you listening to me Fitzwilliam?" Will snapped back into the present as his aunt addressed him directly.

"Of course Aunt Catty." He said without thinking. Marshall sitting opposite rose and left the room, and bellowing laughter could be heard in the next room as the lovely 'Aunt Catty' puffed up and her face went red. "Young man! How dare you address me so! The insolence! The impertinence! How…how…how dare you!"

Will struggled to hold back his laughter as he saw Anne sitting behind her mother puff out her cheeks and use the exact same gestures Catty was using. She puckered up her face and bugged out her eyes, waggling her pointer finger accusingly while Ms Catherine de Bourgh told William in no uncertain terms that she was his aunt, his senior, his better and would be addressed with respect. "You may call me Aunt Catherine or nothing at all."

"Hmm," Marshall murmured as he returned to the room, calmer but with a more mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I think the latter suits me better. Nothing at all, dearest aunt of mine, did I hear you say we would be having some lady friends visit?" Marshall ignored his Aunt's spluttering and clapped his hands together, "No offence Annie dearest, but you're my cousin and that's a little too incestuous for me."

"Really Marshie." Anne said, "You know your not good looking enough for me. Will's always been more my type." She went and sat next to Will and placed her hand quite high on his thigh with a wink. Will snorted, pushing it away. "If I must be coupled with anyone it will be Marshall, I just can't resist that butt." Anne, Will and Marshall all laughed at Catherine as she sat down with pinching her nose muttering about her sanity.

"I'm sorry Auntie." Marshall said, "Mama keeps telling me that I shouldn't be let out in public but it's Will's fault, he makes me do naughty things."

"Thank heavens," Ms de Bourgh declared suddenly, "Billy Collins and his wife are having her little friend to stay. She can deal with you all. Really what you boys do to my poor Anne. She is so well behaved when your not here. I blame you Will. She's playing herself up for you, now if you just took her on a date then maybe…"

"Aunt Catherine that's not going to happen." Will shared a glance with Anne. "We're first cousins, its not even _legal_. Besides, she's more like a sister, it would be like dating Gee."

Marshall laughed, "In which case you would have to beat yourself up!"

"Boys that is enough. I'm going to call the Collins and invite them and their guest for dinner. See that you make yourselves ready!" Catherine glared at her nephews who scarped.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Outside, the de Bourgh Grand, where Ms de Bourgh lived, and her two nephews were staying for a visit, Charli's car pulled up. Lizzy looked up at the tall, regal building with awe. "Well Charli, you definitely have a prime location." The Grand was situated right on the bay overlooking both the Sydney Opera House and the Harbour bridge, and as they got out of the car Lizzy was surprised to see Charli throw her car keys to a man at the door.

"Hey Robby, her stuffs in the boot. Bring it up, would you?"

As the girls entered the reception the girl at the desk smiled and nodded, "Mrs Collins"

Lizzy muffled a laugh and made a whipping sound. "You definitely wear the pants around here don't you."

"shut up!" Charli glanced around blushing, "Ms de Bourgh made me a manager, I've always been good with numbers."

Lizzy stared at her friend in horror. "You…are…managing…a hotel?"

Charli nodded as they entered the lifts. She smacked the penthouse button as she said, "What? I like it."

"But…your art? Are you still painting?" Lizzy was still shocked at Charli, her only ambition in life, ever, had been to get a painting in the Louvre.

"No, Ms de Bourgh thinks that the paint fumes might hurt the baby, but she did have Billy make sure he set up a state of the art studio, I even have dark room facilities."

Lizzy smiled, a little sceptical but appreciative that the woman had taken Charli's condition and passions into account. The lift dinged as they reached the top and Lizzy stuck her head out and whistled appreciatively.

"Snazzy place your running love." She said as she pranced out of the lift, nodding approvingly at the light green and rose coloured hall, with large gold framed oil paintings, some from classic literature and one particularly cute on outside the lift of a little man on a step ladder in a library. The hall stretched about twenty metres in either direction. At each end was a window, and to the left of each a door.

"Eenie, meenie, minee, mo!" Lizzy counted, pointing left and right, "Catch a tiger by the t---ow!" Lizzy turned to Charli with a frown, rubbing her head. "Bad Charli! Bad!" She pointed her finger at her accusingly, "That's child abuse, hitting me."

"Assault actually." Charli countered, sauntering over to the door on the left and expertly swiping the key card to let her in. "You turned 18 before my wedding, remember? Means your not a minor anymore."

Lizzy pouted, pushing her way into the apartment and declaring, "Charli! It's so boring! Why haven't you made it all pur-tay yet?"

Charli laughed, shoving Lizzy onto the couch before plonking down on the chair nearby. "I though you might like to help. I want to paint the entire place and have some awesome photos that I want to put up. Some of the ones I did myself. I also need your help for the nursery, choosing pictures, colours, toys. I was wondering if you would go with me to find out the sex of the baby, too. Billy doesn't want to."

Lizzy frowned slightly hearing this but then smiled brightly, "Yes! I'm having visions of Disney posters, boys get pixar and girls get that gorgeous Disney princess castle I bought last week for my room." Charli laughed and Lizzy skipped over to the bookcase where Charli's portfolio was resting. "Girl gets that picture you took at my 18th, of the silver mask and the tiara (1) above the bed. For boys you could do the picture of Luna Park or something. And without doubt you should do you picture of us walking up the beach in the storm, where you set up time lapse and you can see the lightening in the background (2). If it's a girl don't you dare give her a pink room, make it a soft purple, lavender with a dark purple feature wall. A boy should have a blue room with yellow accents. I know blue is totally cliché but -"

Charli laughed and she hugged her friend tight, "I've missed you, you were always my ideas girl." Lizzy smiled and held back tears as she hugged her oldest friend close. "I've missed you too."

The moment was interrupted by Billy who chose that moment to leave his study. "Ah, cousin!" He waddled over and gave her a large hug, while Lizzy barely repressed a shiver. "What think you of our humble home? It's right next door to Ms de Bourgh too, and the view is of the Harbour Bridge, we wouldn't be able to afford it if not for the kindness of Ms de Bourgh, she's taken a real liking to my Lotta."

Lizzy smirked as she looked out the window at the bay. It was breath taking.

"She also wishes to meet you Elizabeth. In fact we've been invited for dinner, she has guests that she believes will enjoy our company. But you certainly cannot leave in that." Billy wrinkled his nose, "I cannot believe you have allowed yourself to be seen in public in such attire!"

Lizzy laughed and turned to Charli to share her amusement but her scepticism fell from her face when she saw Charli looking at her in horror.

"How much time to we have Bill?" Charli asked taking Lizzy by the hand.

"Almost an hour snookums."

Lizzy sniggered as she was lead into the bathroom and shoved towards the shower. "No more than ten minutes and make sure you wash your hair." Charli said as she turned to the bathroom cupboard, ignoring her best friend as she stripped and got into the shower. Finally she had a hair straightened, a make-up kit and a razor set out on the bench. The razor she handed to Lizzy in the shower who grunted and resumed singing 'I'm singing in the rain" as she scrubbed her hair. While Lizzy was busy imagining herself swinging around poles in a bright yellow raincoat, Charli had thrown open Lizzy's suitcases and searched through them, finally pulling out a long sleeved black top, a just higher than knee length blue and grey dress that sat tightly under the breast and fell in a vivid blue wave to the knee, leggings, black boots and a cute little grey woollen hat. When the shower stopped she stormed into the bathroom and wrapped Lizzy up in a big white bathrobe and sat her down on the edge of the bath, towel drying and blow drying her hair straight while Lizzy yelped and complained. Finally she pulled the straightened out and expertly straightened Lizzy's hair which reach half way down her back, and flicked the ends out slightly giving it a cute look to suit the outfit she had chosen. After applying mascara, eyeliner, a light pink lip gloss and glaring at the freckles across Lizzy's nose she ordered her to get dressed and scurried off to get herself ready. Lizzy was lying on the couch with her legs perched over the arm when Charli and Billy re-emerged from their bedroom and Charli gave her a once over.

"Now Lizzy," Billy began as Charli emptied the bag Lizzy had thrown her stuff into and packed a little black clutch with lip gloss, phone and iPod. "Ms de Bourgh is a very dignified woman, none of your childish nonsense around her. You are now an adult, it's about time you acted like it!"

Lizzy opened her mouth in indignation and stared at Charli who just said, "She's not that bad, just be careful what you say." And Lizzy, sweet compassionate girl that she was decided she would try her best to behave. However when the trio knocked on the door opposite theirs and it was opened by a very familiar handsome face, Lizzy's resolve went out the window.

"Hello Lizzy."

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

"This is unbelievable!" Marshall muttered as he tugged on un-ripped jeans. "This Collins guy is our age, and his wife is only 19. Why do we have to dress up?"

"Because, Charli happens to be a friend of mine from Hertfordshire, and well the Toad got lucky I suppose when he married her. Charli deserves to see us looking decent." Will was sitting in the corner flicking through Ice Station (3) trying to find the part where Scarecrow kisses Mother.

"Yeh, but we all know why you chose to look so snazzy." Marshall said mischievously. Will glared at his cousin unappreciative of the suggestion, he was dressed in black jeans with a black t-shirt of a polar bear crying on it that said 'Now where will we live?", he had seen it a week after leaving Hertfordshire and thought it's message to be apt, and it was because he liked it, not because it reminded him of a bull-headed activist in 'that place'. Over his t-shirt he wore a white short sleeved shirt, and not because he remembered Lizzy saying that she liked shirts over t-shirts. His hair was un-gelled and flopped into his eyes. Marshall smirked, he was looking forward to meeting this Lizzy girl. That a girl barely turned 18, who wasn't even 18 when his cousin met her, had sent Will into such a spiral was intriguing. This girl sounded intriguing full stop but for his cousin to like her so much - well, Marshall was looking forward to some subtle teasing tonight and he was hoping Lizzy would help.

Will scowled at his cousin. Closing the book he tossed it on the bed and walked into the hall. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was looking forward to seeing Lizzy. He knew Jane and Caroline emailed each other occasionally, and was feeling slightly guilty for tearing Charles away after the Netherfeild Ball, especially since neither of the twins had made an effort to come after them, proving that they weren't money grubbers. It did however prove that Jane didn't like Charles as much as Charles liked her. In fact, Caroline said she hardly mentioned him at all. Will leaned against the wall as he waited for their guest to arrive, ignoring Marshall and Anne who stood in the doorway of the living room laughing quietly while glancing at him, and his aunt who sat on her throne and demanded loudly 'To be let know when the guests arrive."

When the knock finally came Marshall made a fake dive to get their first, causing Will to react in the way a child fighting for the last Easter egg would. He jumped and blocked the doorway with his body, and with a deep breath opened the door.

Face stony to avoid the conflict in his stomach, he said one thing, "Hello Lizzy".

**A/N So I know I promised yesterday as an update day but gimme a break. I was pretty trashed all weekend. It's up however and I plan on one more chapter before the proposal. Marshall of course is Colonel Fitzwilliam. It annoys me when lots of characters have the same name so I'm deviating a little, plus it helps with a little thing I'm adding later. Dunno when I'll update next. Read and Review**

**(1) My dp is currently this image.**

**(2) Imagine leaving a camera on a deserted beach free of footprints. Put it on a stand and set it to automatically take pictures every minutes. You get like 5 pictures of your progression down the beach with a storm ranging in the background. You have five of the average sized pictures in a long vertical shot, one on top of the other. In the last one he's got a heart with 'forever young' written in it while looking back **

**(3) Ice Station an awesome book by Matthew Reilly an Australian action author. READ IT**


	17. First Impressions

**Chapter 17 - First Impressions**

"Lizzy."

It would be safe to say, that Lizzy had been caught unawares, and that a Lizzy caught unawares is prone to do some things that a Lizzy who made a promise to her dearest friend is not apt to do. It is also well known that Elizabeth Jane Bennet is rarely speechless, and that of the rare times she had been struck dumb almost all of them involved Will Darcy in some way or form. Firstly had been their first meeting, when Lizzy had been unable to form a coherent sentence besides the generic welcome, secondly had been in Rye when he had so kindly, and seemingly out of character, assisted her to find her locket and finally when he had been so charming at Netherfeild. Now Lizzy was once again caught unawares by the unmasked avenger who seemed determined to enact revenge for some misdeed in a past life.

"Darcy." Lizzy smiled tightly, throwing a glare at Charli who smiled back wickedly, her gaze was caught by Will's t-shirt. 'Where Will I Live Now?' it was nice, simple and a wicked political statement, something Lizzy would wear if it came in her size. She had been so busy avoiding his stare and staring at his shirt, Lizzy had missed the fact that behind Will stood two more young people. One of whom thought to add his five cents to the lot.

"Marshall!" Lizzy looked up confused to find a young man standing hands on hips, the classic superhero stance. "That would be I! I felt a little left out there for a second."

"Yes, you wouldn't want Marshie to feel left out, he'd have to find a corner and cry." A pretty but pale looking young woman stepped forward, "I'm Anne by the way. I see you know my boring cousin Will, and now you've met the nutty cousin Marshall. He was dropped on his head as a child, anything he says should be ignored."

Lizzy laughed, smiling brightly at the girl, a bare few years her senior Anne was taller and skinnier, with an almost unhealthy rose glow on her cheeks, probably on account of her illness. Lizzy vaguely remembered Billy saying something about the de Bourgh daughter being ill, but Anne didn't look like the invalid she had come to expect, nor did she look like the kind of girl to be stepped on that George had described her as. Lizzy was coming to see that anything from George's mouth had to be taken with a grain of salt, though she still felt that his story about Darcy had too many sore points to be considered a falsehood.

"Come this way," Marshall bowed elaborately and took Lizzy's elbow, winking mischievously at his cousin who glared at him. "I really must introduce you to my dear aunt Miss Bennet. She will be most delighted to meet you."

As Marshall sweep Lizzy out from under his nose, Will was faced with watching his suddenly least favourite relative get to listen to her pealing laughter, and he knew he was missing the excellent colour her eyes turned as she attempted to repress those giggles. He followed somewhat grumpily, letting his dissatisfaction show as he ignored Anne who was poking him scrumptiously in the ribs, her glee obvious.

"Madam Catherine de Bourgh, if I may announce our esteemed guests Mr and Mrs Collins and their guest, the lovely Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Marshall released Lizzy's arm and gave an elaborate bow, making her giggle as she faced the stern old lady who sat in her chair as regally as a Queen on her throne.

"Hmmm." The woman muttered as she pursed her lips and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. She leant forward, tapping long blood red nails along the side of her chair, her eyes calculating. "Elizabeth Bennet? You are the young lady who refused William aren't you?"

Will stiffened in the background before he realised his aunt was talking about the frog like fellow. He saw Marshall smirk at him over Lizzy's head while Anne poked him in the side. Charli's eyes widened in horror and Billy tugged at his collar uncomfortably. Lizzy, for her part, remained composed, her face serene, only Charli who had known her a long time, and Will who had made a study of her eyes, knew that the shining green orbs were responding to the old woman's challenge.

"I wouldn't say I refused him," Lizzy began, her face coy as she looked bashfully at the ground, "I couldn't in good conscience accept, when I knew that my," Lizzy paused for effect, winking at Will who was the only one who could see her face, "my behaviour could never make him happy."

Charli kicked the back of Lizzy's shoe, while Billy looked at his cousin in wonder. "Dear Elizabeth, you are too good, too good indeed. I thank you for your consideration, it has lead to my marriage with the love of my life." He then turned to Charli and hugged her to him, she looking mildly amused as she coughed uncomfortably. Marshall had reclaimed his grip on Lizzy's arm and pulled her over to a couch to sit down.

"Marshall!" Catherine's voice was like a whip through the room, head snapped towards her as her face became one of sweet grandmotherly interest, "You haven't let me finish getting to know our guest."

Lizzy smiled demurely, and looked over at the woman, her hands folded in her lap. "What is it you would like to known Ms de Bourgh?"

Catherine's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Tell me of your family child." She lifted a cup of tea from a tray offered by a maid in the conventional black and white uniform, and saw Lizzy's eyes dance in mirth as the girl declined a beverage. "William tells me that you have a rather unfortunately large family."

Lizzy raised an eyebrow, "That would depend on what you perceive as unfortunate. I am the oldest of five daughters, my sister Jane and I are twins. I like having a large family, although I do wish I had a brother."

Charli snorted, "Then you might not be the apple of daddy's eye."

Lizzy laughed and was surprised to hear Will laugh to, she flashed him a smile that made him flush a deep red, and said, "Papa will always have a special place for me."

Catherine had not missed her nephews reaction to this impudent girl, and saw the need to show her up with Catherine's own daughter, lest Will think of making a move towards the Bennet brat. She called Will over and began detailing Anne's various recent medical issues - most of them a bad case of hypochondria, albeit of the mother for the daughter - and left Lizzy to Marshall's most capable hands.

"So Lizzy, you're one of the beauties of Hertfordshire are you?" HE said, immensely enjoying both the soft blush on Lizzy's cheeks and the threatening look he was receiving from his cousin.

"I wouldn't think so, my twin is much prettier than I am, much, much prettier. And you look like a man who prefers blondes." Lizzy replied winking at Anne who was trying to repress laughter as Lizzy deflected both Marshall's come on, and his on coming hand on her knee. He grinned in defeat and mussed her hair, "I think we're going to be good friends," he said as she swatted his hands away, "and your wrong. I prefer red heads."

Conversation followed for a time, between Lizzy, Anne and Marshall. At first Lizzy was uncomfortable, not sure about Will who stood stoically, staring at her, but in time she came to ignore him, putting it down as more arrogant behaviour.

Then dinner was called, and events, and good impressions - or bad ones - were increased by particular events.

**A/N **

**I am SO SORRY! I haven't updated since my birthday. MORE THAN TWO MONTHS AGO! slaps hand**

**I've been full out with school, and had to organise and run my school formal. Now all my spare time is spent with my boyfriend and mates so I have to admit I forgot about updating. And to make matters worse, I had written another 6 pages that I lost when Manny my laptop died. But I shall endeavour to update and complete this story. I know exactly what I want to happen in the next chapter. READ AND REVIEW.**

**IcelandGirl812****- You're the coolest. I think I am voting you my number one reviewer. Hugs and kisses to your awesome reviews :D**


	18. Dinner With The Family

-1**Chapter 18- Dinner With The Family**

Marshall had determined early on that the best avenue to pestering his cousin was through Lizzy, and this had the added benefit of spending time with Lizzy. Therefore, when it came time for the evening meal and one of his aunt's examples of pretension rang the dinner gong, he stood quickly to offer and arm to Lizzy and Anne so that Will was left to escort his Aunt to the table. He steered the women to sit on either side of him, while Will and the Collins sat opposite and Catherine once again sat regally at the head of the table. He winked mischievously at Charlotte who tossed her hair and hid a smirk as she saw he had positioned Lizzy furthest from Catherine so that she would be opposite Will.

Will sat down with a thoughtful frown and glanced enquiringly at his cousin who smiled toothily and turned away from Lizzy suddenly to converse with Anne. Lizzy was staring around the room with interest, noting the oriental rugs, the weathered mahogany antiques and the elaborate decorations of the room.

"My Aunt feels that money is something that needs to be flourished." Will supplied, feeling awkward, as they were the only two not speaking. He flushed and looked at the dish being placed before him as she turned her attention on him.

"Unlike the way you drive your flashy red Porsche around a small town." Lizzy smirked, her eyes flashing an amused emerald.

Will blushed, and muttered something about it having been a gift from his father. Marshall chose this moment to turn about and start talking to Lizzy again.

"So my dear, you and Will are dear acquaintances are you? Are you all caught up?" He leaned cons irately towards Lizzy, leaning an elbow on the back of her chair and a hand on her shoulder. "Will had some very interesting things to say about you, kitten."

Lizzy giggled and swatted Marshall away, "I'm sure Will had nothing good to say about me. But if that's the game he's going to play," she glanced up at Will with an eyebrow raised in cheek. "I could tell you some very interesting stories about him and his most scandalous behaviour in Hertfordshire."

"Oh Scandal!" Marshall ignored Will's glare and flapped his hand around doing a poor impression of a stereotype gay man, "I do so love scandal!" He looked so flamboyant and theatrical that Lizzy let out a very unladylike snort and a peal of laughter. Will fought a smile brought on by her contagious laughter and couldn't help but stare at how pretty she looked with her hair straightened long about her shoulders, her pale skin flushed and glowing while her eyes sparkled.

"What is going on down there?" Catherine's voice cut through the conversation and Lizzy stopped laughing abruptly, her face tight with mirth. "I demand to know what is so funny? What did you say William?"

"Nothing Aunt." Will pulled into his shell once again.

"Is that so?" Catherine looked disbelievingly at the young people at the far end of the table and turned her eye upon Lizzy.

"Did you know Elizabeth Jane, that my Anne is going to Melbourne University? She is doing the juris doctorate and is in her second year. Quite an accomplishment. She is so good at everything she does, if her health had allowed her she could have been a great athlete or an accomplished musician like William's dear sister Georgiana." Catherine stared at Lizzy, as if daring her to compete.

"Wow, Melbourne University? That is my dream uni. I wanted to do a new generation bachelor of arts there if I missed journalism at RMIT. It's a wonder though, that Anne can travel so far for her studies, and she must be very determined to overcome her health issues."

Anne smirked at this and winked at Lizzy, "From what Will has told us, you're smart enough to get in with room to spare."

Lizzy blushed slightly, glancing at Will whose eyes widened realising she was catching him staring, "I'm sure you misunderstood him, I'm a mediocre student at best. I don't really have the commitment to my work to be really good."

"Ha!" Charlotte snorted, "Lizzy and Jane are not only the prettiest girls back home, they are the smartest, the most talented and the most determined. They both top their classes, Lizzy is into music and Jane loves to paint, and when it comes to uni applications they are shoe ins."

Lizzy flushed, as all eyes turned back to her, something that made Will smile. He liked that she was modest. She could play to a room of people but she was shy when it came to commendation of her own skills, it made him like her even more.

"Music? What kind of music?" Catherine asked, her eyes narrowed at Charlottes praise, no insolent child could be more accomplished than her own child!

"Oh it's nothing real-" Lizzy was cut off by both Will and Charlotte who simultaneously answered;

"She plays piano-"  
"She's a killer on guitar-"

They looked at each other and Will read a silent warning in Charlotte's eyes, one that read that Charlotte would always take Lizzy's side but that she would help him. He wondered how she could possibly know, but then, women always seemed to know what they should not.

Lizzy blushed a bright red, and squirmed as Marshall praised her, but raising an eye to see Catherine, she saw the old dragon glaring maliciously at her, the independent and vivacious Lizzy rose to the surface again, she flicked her hair over her should and with a scandalously seductive smile she leaned forward to address Will, sensing him to be Catherine's weak spot.

"William! Please, you're embarrassing me!" She sent a wink his way, hoping he would play along. Will saw only her flirtatious manner and his head swam. He had noticed Lizzy for her untameable beauty and continued to watch her for her lively spirit.

"No, it's true!" Will sat up in his chair, and Anne turned a giggle into a cough at his excitement, "She sings beautifully, especially when she places guitar. It's soulful, she plays piano well too. Not as well as guitar, which she plays like an it's a part of her." Will was gushing and Lizzy giggled playfully and flicked her hair, thinking he was playing along.

"Will," she reached across the table and touched his hand, "Stop it." She flicked a glance towards Catherine, to see the woman fuming while Charlotte, Anne and Marshall were red faced with repressed laughter and Billy was glancing confusedly about the room.

"Well, if the young lady is as proficient as everyone seems to think, maybe she should play something for us." Catherine threw down her napkin and rose graceful, gesturing widely at the grand piano. Lizzy rose and accepted Marshall's arm as he escorted her to the piano. Before Lizzy could sit down before the piano, Will cried out and disappeared. Reappearing moments later, his acoustic guitar in hand.

"Let her play guitar," He smiled and held it out to her. Lizzy returned the smile, raising an eyebrow at his eagerness, and taking it as a sign that he wanted his aunt taken down a notch.

"This is a song by a woman named Hope. It is called "Bring Me Flowers." Everyone took seats around her, Catherine in her thrown, Charli and Billy on the loveseat, Will sitting in the nearest chair and Marshie and Anne sitting on the floor. With a soft smile Lizzy placed the guitar gently on her lap, and began to sing in a beautiful husky voice, her eyes half closed and her face upturned.

"_I haven't got a clue if you're the one.  
But I like you.  
And ohh I like how you make me feel.  
I want to do this right.  
Don't want to waste this night.  
But, I'm drowning.  
Drowning in your love."_

Will watched with awe, at Lizzy's radiance as she sang. He could see how much she loved music, and loved to play. She swayed slowly, and half smiled at him when she turned to glance at him, and he felt his heart constrict.  
_"Bring me flowers and talk for hours.  
And ohh I like you,  
And ohh I like how you make me feel.  
Kiss my face,  
Your warm embrace.  
And ohh I like you,  
And ohh I like how you make me feel."_

The way she bit her lip as she sang and smiled sent Will's mind into a whirl, he had never thought that Lizzy was the kind of girl who could be romanced with flowers and chocolate, but why else would she sing like this? Sing this song at her.  
_"I'm a little scared to hold you close.  
Cause I just might never ever let you go.  
Caught up in your smile,  
I'm happy as a child.  
But I'm still drowning, drowning in your love.  
Bring me flowers and talk for hours.  
And ohh I like you,"_

Surely she chose this song for him, to make him realise how she felt about him. It seems that behind that confident front, was a shy girl wanting to be loved.  
_"And ohh i like how you make me feel.  
Kiss my face,  
Your warm embrace.  
And ohh i like you,  
And ohh i like how you make me feel.  
Your heart cares for nothing, every time.  
And I'm just takin', takin' you in.  
Caught up in your smile,"_

Charli glanced at Will and hid a smile, using her foot to direct Anne's gaze in the same direction, the women shared a smile and Anne leaned back "He's going to fall fast, I hope she realises what she's doing."  
_"Not a chance," Charli whispered back, "Love was never Lizzy's forte, she's oblivious to it." Anne smiled sadly, hoping that it would work out.  
"I'm happy as a child.  
But I'm still drowning, drowning in your love.  
Bring me flowers and talk for hours.  
And ohh i like you,  
And ohh i like how you make me feel.  
Kiss my face,  
Your warm embrace."_  
Marshie pulled out his mobile and held it above his head to sway, earning a laugh from Lizzy as she sang.

"_And ohh i like you,  
And ohh i like how you make me feel.  
Bring me flowers and talk for hours.  
And ohh i like you,  
And ohh i like how you make me feel.  
Close my eyes and dream for miles.  
And ohh i like you,  
And ohh i like how you make me feel."_

Catherine watched this all with a sharp eye, especially the way her nephew watched the young woman with stars in his eyes. This would not do, it could never be.  
_"Bring me flowers and talk for hours.  
And ohh i like you,  
And ohh i like how you make me feel.  
Kiss my face,  
Your warm embrace.  
And ohh i like you,  
And ohh i like how you make me feel."_

Lizzy finished to applause from her friends, and a flippant, "Oh that's very quaint, but the piano is so much more of an accomplishment," from Catherine, "Dear Georgiana practises studiously."

Lizzy smiled and handed Will his guitar before turning to play Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 11 in A major, in a slightly broken but still beautiful tune. She finished with a flourish, and Catherine's eyes lit up.

"Play us another dear Elizabeth."

Lizzy smiled at the older woman, before excitedly stating, "It's the only classical piece I know."

"Surely not! Where is your Bach? Beethoven? For Gods sake girl, play some Handel at least!" Catherine was shocked that the girl could have the potential but not the desire to be such a musician and it was just another strike against the girl in her book.

"I'm sorry Mam, but I just don't have the patience with the piano to ever be proficient at it." Lizzy's lips twitched, and Marshie's eyes flashed seeing the opportunity for mischief.

"Lizzy darling!" He cried extravagantly, "How can you improve without practice?"

"That's true," Will said, "Practice would improve your skills." Poor Fitzwilliam, managed to fill that statement just the right mixture of superiority, pride and disdain, in his endeavour not to sound too eager to please her. His tactic was to seem mysterious and to grasp attention by not grovelling as everyone else always did. Unfortunately, Will assumed that everyone appreciated his attention; any attention was good attention, wasn't it?

"You could say that," Lizzy responded slowly, "But I chose what areas to focus on, I ensured my basics were adequate so I could improve where my interests lay. Some do not even manage that."

Lizzy, Marshall and Will had stood to talk, and slowly drifted from the group.

Marshall saw an opportunity and asked, "Who would that be?"

"I told you earlier that I had news on Will?" Marshall nodded, and Will flushed. "His behaviour in Hertfordshire was atrocious!"

"Atrocious!" MArshall echoed.

"Atrocious," Lizzy confirmed with a sage nod. "Why upon our first meeting, at a party, he saw fit to snub every woman and man present! Nary did a person leave that party without feeling snubbed!"

"Snubbed!"

Will frowned, wishing to explain himself, "I'm not a people person. I'm not sure how to talk to strangers."

"Exactly sir!" Lizzy responded, with a finger in the air, using the other hand to silence Marshall before he mimicked her again. "You do not have adequate people skills. You have all the talents that ought to make a very charismatic character, but you have not practiced well enough to use them. No adequate base."

Will frowned, understanding from whence she came, but feeling hurt nonetheless. Before he could defend himself Catherine called them over and announced that the Collins and their guest ought to leave, she was tired. But they might return in the morning and keep the young ones company. In fact, if Lizzy could come in the morning, she could accompany Marshall to the beach when Will took Anne. Neither Anne nor Will looked happy about this, but they chose to let it pass. The cousins bid their guests farewell as Catherine rose regally and swept from the room. Will directed Lizzy to the door with a hand on the small of her back, and she ignored it, seeing it as a sign of his pompous image of an uptight gentleman. At the door, she turned and kissed Anne's cheek, murmuring a desire to go shopping together, and meet up again in Melbourne. To Marshie she gave, or rather received, a bone crushing hug, and pecked his cheek, before smiling curtly at Will and hurrying to her room.

All in all, Will thought the night had been a success. He know knew his feelings for Lizzy were reciprocated and could be acted on, however inappropriate that may be.

Lizzy threw herself on the bed with a chuckle. Tonight had confirmed her opinion of Will as stuffy, had proved George's account of the old dragon, and made two very nice friends. Anne and Marshie were quite different to Will, she could not account for it. _No matter, _she thought, _it is not as if Will wants to be friends anyway._

**A/N I'm trying to fix up this page. I'm going to spend half an hour writing this story each night for the next few weeks. I've started exams so life is hectic as hell. Sorry. **


	19. Behind the Sunshine Comes The Shadow

**Chapter 19- Behind the Sunshine Comes The Shadow**

"Shhh..."  
"Ow!"  
"Quiet!"  
Will rolled over in his sleep with a loud moan, stretching his neck and scrunching up his face. Lizzy giggled at the pattern etched on his face from the folds of his pillow, and the way his hair spiked out in every direction. Lizzy gestured frantically behind her, waving her hand at the squabbling Marshie and Anne standing over the top of her, desperately trying to see what she was doing. Lizzy reached forward and rested her body next to Will's to support her as she began applying the body glitter to Wills face, and with quick and easy precision rolled patterns in blue and purple glitter.

Everyone started suddenly and Will arched his body off the bed to stretch in his sleep, knocking Lizzy off balance and pulling her over himself as he rolled to the other side. With an arm tight around her waist, Will inhaled happily and snuggled into the gap between her shoulder and neck, his breath tickling her as she lay frozen in shock. Turning her head infinitesimally towards Marshie and Anne to silently beseech them for help, unfortunately both were too amused by the situation to do anything but laugh silently while leaning on each other for support. Lizzy made a small noise of frustration and Will stirred again, pulling her tightly against his body and mumbling, "No Elle, strawberries." Of course this just made the cousins laugh harder, and Lizzy glared at them though that quickly changed to horror as she saw the expression on Marshie's face change to one of mischief, akin to that look which had lead the three to Will's room at 7 am in the morning. Lizzy mouthed a 'NO!' as Marshie stood up straight and cleared his throat quietly.

"FITZWILLIAM!!!!!!!!!!!"

...Break...

Will was having a strange dream, there were people staring at him as he lay in bed, pointing and laughing at him, he shifted away in discomfort, he hated people watching him. The world shifted and Lizzy appeared, gently touching his face, her touch like liquid and he felt sleepy as she smoothed patterns on his face. He imagined her hands on his chest, his arms, his....he shifted uncomfortably, and sighed in satisfaction as the movement brought Lizzy closer and into his arms. He felt her stir, as if to move away from him and pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. 'Mmmm' he almost groaned in his sleep, her hair smelt like strawberries, and the curls were silk against his cheek. Her body was warm against his, and it was heavenly, she fit perfectly against him, her tiny soft body curving in all the right places to tuck into his. He smiled softly into her hair as the dream began to fade. Just as Will was about to descend into a dreamless sleep again a small noise disturbed his slumber, a low rumble, almost as though someone were...

...Break...

"FITZWILLIAM!!!!!!!!!"

Will jerked awake to a bellowing Marshall, a hysterical Anne and a frozen Lizzy lying in his arms. Will blinked tiredly, fluttering his eyes open and closed a few times before he realised that he was awake and held Lizzy in an iron grip against him. With that sudden realisation he simultaneously threw himself backwards and realised his hold on Lizzy, causing her to lurch forwards off the edge of the bed. Two muffled thuds and Lizzy's indignant curses joined Anne and Marshie's hysterical laughter.

"What the hell!" Will exclaimed, rising from the floor and rubbing his hip which had shoulder the impact of his fall, "Why are you all in here? Why was Elle in my bed," Will rubbed his face and froze, "and why the hell is there glitter on my face!" Will heard a muffled giggle from the other side of the bed, and glancing over saw Lizzy trying to quench her laughter. "Well?" He turned back to glare at his cousins, Marshie who was grinning inanely in an attempt to look innocent and Anne who was hiding the recovered body glitter in the front of her yellow hoody.

"Well! It just so happens," Lizzy began, pulling herself up from the floor and straightening her green polka dotted pyjama pants and purple singlet, "that I heard a tapping on my window this morning. Unbelievable in a giant multi-storey building, I know, especially in the top floor one would think! Yet it just so happens, that the fire escape crosses three bedrooms. My own at the end of my own apartment, Marshie's on the far corner of Cathy's big place and your own, square in the middle on the other side of my bedroom wall." Lizzy paused and smiled beguilingly, before jumping onto the bed, and even with the extra height being barely taller than Will where he stood. "Marshie here," she gestured and he waved and bowed, "has trouble sleeping anywhere where his Mummy can't protect him from the bogey man, ('hey!') and having annoyed Anne into adventure brought her across to my window. Put simply, I could see that I had to get up and give the child some amusement before he used me as his amusement." Lizzy tilted her head downwards to meet Will's eye and patted his shoulder. "Unfortunately, that left only one target as your pet dragon sleeps in her fortress and I _really _don't need to see Charli in bed with the Toadman. That would be you!" Jumping off the bed, she leapt into Marshie's arms and he spun her gently to the ground, smirking at Will as he glared at his cousin touching Lizzy as he could not. Tapping his shoulder, Lizzy gestured to Marshie to continue.

"Well I wanted to tattoo 'I am a loser' on your forehead but the ladies said that would be cruel, so Anne and I were going to just scribble on your face with these," he held up the permanent markers Anne used to mark her books, Will frowned, "_but_ Lizzy," Marshie pouted at the lady in question who laughed and pecked his cheek making Will's glare darker, "said we couldn't, because you're so good looking," Will's frown changed to a smirk and Lizzy glared, whacking Marshie and protesting, "and said that if we used glitter you could look like a faery! I always thought you were a bit of a gay boy, what with a name like Fitz-"

"MARSHALL MELANIE FITZWILLIAM! Don't you dare say it!" Will pointed a finger at his cousin who blushed red to his roots. Lizzy's eyes widened and she turned to Marshie.

"Melanie? That's a girl's name!" she giggled and pinched his cheek, "No wonder you loved the glitter idea!" Lizzy smirked as she glanced back at Will before her eyes fluttered again. "Wait! I thought Marshie was just announcing himself when he woke you up, but he wasn't, was he? Because he started saying it again just then, and when Charlie introduced you when you first came to Hertforshire you glared at him until he called you William!"  
Will sighed and nodded, "I'm named for my mother's maiden name, Fitzwilliam like that dolt there. I prefer Will, it isn't quite so archaic. Happy?" Lizzy nodded gleefully

"Can we go to the beach now?" Marshie asked, jumping up and down on the spot. Lizzy turned and nodded.  
"Yes please! It's still warm here, we can get breakfast while the day warms up a little and then play on the beach. I'm sure will has a pail and spade for you around here somewhere..." Lizzy glanced around the room and seemed to realise that they were all in pyjamas. "But first! To our rooms to dress appropriately, lest the dragon queen find me dress so seductively in the presence of her nephews, and then on to the beach!" Lizzy leapt towards the window, and ushered Anne and Marshie out in front of her before turning to Will and winking, "Nice boxers by the way, and the glitter should come off with a warm shower." Will blushed and drew his window shut behind her, locking it securely in case of later adventures.

...Break...

Lizzy popped her head out the fire escape once she was dressed, cream shorts and a loose grey shirt covering her blue bikini. She figured that no one here would care that she had the flower tattoo or the piercing, and Will – that is _Fitz_william – already knew about them. Grabbing her thongs she hauled herself out the window, a note lying on her bed for Charli.

'_Gone for breaky with the peeps, meet us at the beach for some fun group loving. Xx' _

Walking the fire escape Lizzy tapped on Will's window and peered in, blushing to see his shirtless visage still wet from the shower, he noticed her and smiled, waving her on to the next window. Lizzy didn't bother knocking on Marshie's window, she just leapt in gracefully and raised a surprised eyebrow at Will who was sitting on the bed. He shrugged and grinned.

"Breakfast anyone?" Anne asked, leading the way out of the room and from there the apartment. "We can eat at the restaurant downstairs for free since Mama owns the place, but there is a lovely place on the shore that make the _best _breakfast burgers."

"The _best_, the_ best_, Will!" Lizzy said, elbowing him as he stood beside her in the elevator.

"Awww," he groaned, "Not Bania! He's the worst, the _worst _Lizzy! I mean what's the deal with Ovaltine?"

Lizzy giggled, "That's gold Will, Gold!" Noticing Anne and Marshall looking at them strangely, Lizzy exclaimed, 'Kenny Bania, from Seinfeld? You haven't watched it! Will!" She grabbed his arm and leant on him for support, "this. Must. Be. Fixed!"

All laughing, the group agreed to a Seinfeld marathon that night, since Lizzy had brought the show in its entirety with her, "It's a coffee table book about coffee tables, but the coffee table edition isn't a coffee table!" She exclaimed and Will laughed and the cousins looked on in amusement. This was the first time they had seen Will and Lizzy get along so easily, without Will staring at her like a love-sick puppy or Lizzy sitting uncomfortably around him.

Breakfast went past quickly, and the foursome ate 'the _best_ breakfast burgers in town' while chatting animatedly, before heading right from the restaurant to the beach. Lizzy threw her bag down onto the sand and kicked off her thongs and shorts before running down to the water. Marshie followed quickly, throwing himself into the icy water and shrieking. Anne and Will walked down more sedately, and when they reached the shore Lizzy ran and jumped on Will's back.

"_Save me!" _ducking her head behind Will as a wave of water hit him, the source of it standing in the waves a few metres in front. Will shuddered, not sure if it was the water or Lizzy's warm skin on his that caused it. "Mush!" Lizzy cried, bouncing on his back, "we must get our revenge!" Leaning forward she whispered in his ear, "You tackle him and I'll go back for his clothes." With a snort Will nodded and they moved. Lizzy jumping backwards towards the clothes, shivering as her body lost the warm tingly feeling that Will's body had caused, and Will leaping forward and sweeping his leg against the back of Marshie's knees, pushing him backwards into the cold water. With a second quick movement he stripped off Marshie's boardies, safe in the decision to do so as Marshall has told numerous stories of being dacked at the beach and how he wore speedos under his boardies for extra safety. Lizzy's return was jolting as she leapt back onto his back to avoid the cold water. Laughing hysterically neither noticed Marshie's return above the water, or his move to push Will. Unbalanced by the weight on his back, the pull of the tide and the shifting sands, Will feel heavily, twisting to save Lizzy from his weight.

...Break...

"Li.."

"El...bet.."

Lizzy struggled to open her eyes, she felt as if she had eaten cotton and then stuffed it in her ears and eyes. She could hear faint voices talking to her, and there was a bright light behind her eyelids. Finally a deep and husky voice broke through the confusion in her head.

"Elle?" Lizzy cracked an eye open and realised she was lying at the edge of the water, with the three cousins leaning over her and staring anxiously. She blinked and opened both eyes, confused at the deep concern she could see in Will's eyes.

"Dabi fewunee," was all she could manage at first, and when she saw the fear in their eyes she pushed herself to try again, and licking her lips said, "Darcy fell on me." She could hear the relief in their laughter as she closed her eyes again.

"Hey, hey, Elle, stay with us. You had me worried, you know." Lizzy opened her eyes again to look at Will. She had _him _worried, but he didn't like her. She frowned considering that morning, maybe he thought of her as a fun acquaintance, but nothing more, and yet the level of fear for her health she could hear in his voice didn't add up. With a blink Lizzy let it go, and smiled.

"Takes more than a big lumbering rich boy to take me down," she said, sitting up and with Will's help standing and walking over to her bag to sit on someone's towel. Will sat behind her and allowed her to lay her head in his lap.

"Best if you rest awhile before you go nuts again," he said smiling as he stroked her damp curls. Marshall and Anne, seeing that Lizzy was ok ran off back to the water, coming back every now and then to check on her as she and Will talked quietly. Lizzy let Will talk mostly, finding it interesting to see how animated he got when he talked about his sister. Will was happy to do that, as most of Lizzy's talk involved her sister and he couldn't help the twisted feeling in his gut every time he thought of Jane.

"She is very tired, but she is the sweetest girl I know. She is very considerate of other people, and just _knows _when someone is upset, even if no one else notices it. Her music is pitch perfect, and she can pretty much replay a song to perfection after hearing it once. When she was a baby, after Mum died, she didn't talk for a long time. Dad didn't really notice, he threw himself into work, but it really freaked me out. So there I am, this twelve year old kid trying to entice his five year old sister to talk. I tried everything, those computers that say what you type, Hi 5, the Wiggles, all those inane and annoying children's singing shows, but she refused to watch. I read her stories and tried to teach her to write, I sang her to sleep at night. Nothing." Will sighed, smiling softly at Lizzy as she stared up at him, he poked her freckled nose and laughed when she scrunched up her nose, "then one day, right before she was meant to start school, I broke down."

Will looked so forlorn as he told the story that Lizzy reached up and stroked his cheek, he choked on his next words and licked his lips, staring down at Lizzy's pink lips. One of the hands playing with her hair moved so his thumb could stroke her cheek, lightly brushing her lip. "And?" She asked, her eyes a green that matched the calm ocean just metres away from them.

"I cried, I just hugged her and cried. I was worried something was wrong, my father just pat my head and called me a good child when I tried to talk to him. I was scared that she would start school and everyone would tease her, or that she was deaf and we just didn't know it. But little Gee Gee touches the tears on my face and looks at me with her big worried eyes and I knew she wasn't stupid, but still I was scared. And then" Will paused, looking down at Lizzy, "then she sang. Do you know, 'You Are My Sunshine'?' Lizzy scoffed, 'Of course!'

'I used to sing it to her when she had a nightmare, or had hurt herself. She knew all the words;

'_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried._

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away'

'She was amazing. I asked her if she liked music and she nodded at me and jumped up and yelled 'I wuv moosik!', and I organised a music tutor for her that afternoon and she has been studying it since. She now plays piano, violin, drums, base, harmonica, clarinet, bassoon," he paused to think, "harp and guitar which I learnt with her. It was our bonding time when I was busy with school and college."

Lizzy smiled and rubbed his cheek again, "that's lovely! I always wished I had a big brother, instead I had the three stooges, but fortunately I had Janey." She didn't really notice what she was doing as she stared up at Will, rubbing her thumb across his jaw in the same way his thumb caressed her own. She was biting her lip as she smiled up at him and he couldn't stand it anymore. Leaning forward slowly he kept his eyes on her.

Lizzy didn't know what she was thinking. Scratch that. She knew what she was thinking, she wanted Will to kiss her, and he wasn't so bad. They'd had fun today, maybe he really was just shy. She blinked, she was over thinking this, and she tilted her head up to meet his lips. Will was breathing quickly, his eyes on Lizzy's which had turned a startling emerald. Their lips met.

Will remembered that she moaned, and that they struggled for a bit, as Lizzy twisted the right way up. He remembered that she tasted like the juice she had been drinking from a prima all morning, and he remembered that her lips were soft against his, while her tongue was...his mind fogged over in pleasure, it was good.

Lizzy was a wild child, but she was a good girl. That is to say, she had kissed some boys in her time, not a lot, but enough to definitively say that Fitzwilliam Darcy was the best kisser she had ever met. He didn't slobber, he didn't tear her lip, but he sucked and nipped her lip to satisfaction and ran his tongue across her bottom lip until she moaned.

Suffice to say, it was a kiss enjoyed by both parties...and the two giggling observers by the water. It was also a kiss that was only interrupted by the first drops of rainclouds that no one had noticed. Lizzy squealed at the droplet that ran down her back and Will grinned at her with his lips still pressed against hers. Grabbing their stuff they ran back to the hotel still in their bathers, and Lizzy and Will tried not to look awkward. Unavoidable when will kept sending her scorching looks that made her blush, or when she would intentionally catch his eye and lick her lips. When Marshall elbowed her she blushed and looked pleasantly surprised. Will couldn't help a smirk, knowing he was right about her reciprocated feelings.

...Break...

They agreed to reconvene in an hour for Seinfeld in Lizzy's apartment, lest Cathy catch them and find the show improper and immoral. Lizzy had expected Will to turn up first, but it was Marshie who let himself in ten minutes before anyone was due. She saluted him from her spot sprawled across the couch and tucked her legs in to make room for him at the end.

"So I see you have made friends with Will." He observed casually, staring at the TV where Monica and Chandler were hiding from Joey in London. "Decide to play nice did you?"

"He isn't as stuffy as he was." Was her only reply as she focused on _Friends_.

"He is a good bloke," Marshie said, turning to look at her. "He looks out for everyone he cares for. I mean, that's why he's here!" When Lizzy looked at him strangely, he elaborated. "He wasn't going to come this year, he was meant to postpone his visit a few months while he stayed in Melbourne."

Lizzy nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"But he had to leave the place he was staying, because of Charlie, you knew him right?" A nod. "Anyway, he got involved with this chick, some money grubber with a hick family, you might even know her! Anyway, Will could see that it was going to end badly, so he told Charlie that she didn't care for him and was just after his money. Took a couple of punches from carrot top before he came to his senses, but Will was determined not to let Charlie be taken advantage of."

Lizzy sat frozen, _it couldn't be true. He'd been so fun, so sweet, so charming, so tasty...but why would Marshall make that up?_ "So he didn't like her because she was after his money?" Lizzy asked to clarify. _Maybe it was someone else, maybe Charlie was confused, maybe Will-_

"Yes, and apparently she was some kinda fembot, beautiful but emotionless. He said Charlie thought she was some kind of golden haired angel. Figures, Charles always picks the pretty ones." Marshie smiled, like he had made Will look like a saint.

"What gave...I mean what right did Will have to interfere?" Lizzy asked, picking calmly at the thread of the couch.

"Charles is his best friend, and Will looks after him."

"Right." Lizzy clenched her fists and was about to respond when the door opened again and Will and Anne entered. Lizzy was too angry to notice the jealousy in his eyes when he saw her with Marshie, and remained too furious to notice the hurt when she moved to sit alone as he reached for her. They watched the show in silence. Everyone aware of the tension but only Lizzy knowing it's root. The first season ended and Charli and Collins returned, rounding everyone up to get ready for another dinner with Cathy. The cousins scattered and Lizzy threw herself into her room, ignoring Charli's concerned glance.

...Break...

Charli knocked on Lizzy's door and opened it to find her curled up around a pillow on her bed. Having heard about her fall today, she asked if her friend was ok.

"I'm fine Charli, just a bit of a headache. I might have stay in tonight, will you send my apologises to the dragon queen and tell the guys that I'm sorry?" Charli nodded disbelief obvious in her eyes but she left.

Lizzy lay back down, she cried. She cried for Jane's broken heart, she cried for Charlie being so easily persuaded, she cried for Charli's marriage to the toad, and mostly she cried for letting herself be pulled in by Will. By the time a knock came on her window, and a figure slipped in Lizzy was well and truly upset, and seeing Will standing beside her bed renewed her feelings of anger.

...End of Chapter...

**A/N**

**I'm not going to bed for forgiveness and I'm not going to make any promises. I'm using this as a story to add to when I need to write but don't know what to write. I hope people are still enjoying it and it will EVENTUALLY be finished.**

**Xx**

**Disclaimer: I mentioned Seinfeld, Friends and Austen Powers within this chapter. I do not own them or Jane Austen's pride and prejudice no matter how much I wish I had the literary or comic genius to create them.**


	20. Confusion and Misinterpretation

**Chapter Twenty – Confusion and Misunderstanding**

Lizzy glared at Will standing beside her bed. '_Why that miserable, no good, match splitting lip kisser!'_ Lizzy was willing to admit that her thoughts were somewhat divided between what a pompous bastard Darcy was and how his touch and kiss had made her feel only twelve hours ago. She had spent the afternoon trying to add the facts up in her head; how could he be such a fun _nice _guy and yet have disinherited George out of spite? How could he split up Jane and Charlie even though he is best friends with Charles and claimed to like Jane? Nothing made sense and it just made her angrier. '_How dare he hurt her sister,'_ she thought. '_No matter how good his intentions are for Charles, how DARE he interfere? What would he know about love?'_

Will was thinking along similar lines, though his thoughts were quite radically different. He had realised during conversation today that Jane was nothing like the social climber her mother wanted her to be, he had overheard Lizzy talking to her on the phone at the beach and realised she was actually very upset about Charles leaving, even now, two months later. More importantly, Will failed to understand what was wrong with Lizzy, she had been so playful and flirtatious all morning, and then when he turned up to watch Seinfeld her mood changed so radically. She had glared at him all afternoon, and ignored the show. Then she hadn't turned up to dinner and Will needed to know what was wrong. He wondered if she was upset that he hadn't snuck over to see her before they agreed to meet up, or if she was regretting the kiss...no surely not. Will sighed; he had come to her room to find out and was met with a hostile yet vulnerable glare. Confusion was rampant and he felt hypnotised watching the flashing of her eyes, yet he snapped out of that quickly when he saw her red rimmed eyes and pale face. '_She's been crying!'_

"Oh Elle." He said softly, gaining confidence in moving closer when she didn't move away from him. He crawled onto her bed and reached for her face, wiping away the remains of tears with his thumbs. Lizzy sat still, not sure what he was here for, what he wanted. Will took that again as an affirmation of their mutual attraction. "You're so beautiful even when you cry; it makes your eyes all the more prominent and her hair wilder than ever."

This caught Lizzy's attention, and she jerked away from him and off the bed. "Then why is it Darcy, that you called me a savage, not pretty enough to tempt you?" She glared at him, her arms crossed and her tiny body fierce. Will's eyes lit up in understanding, '_She is confused and thinks that I am just using her!' _He rose and walked over to her, blocking her escape with an arm on either side of her body. She stared back up at him in fury. He mistook that fury for the passion that moved within him.

"Surely you must know that you have long since changed my opinion on that count. I admit I was in a bad mood that night, and disinclined to find any woman attractive, no matter how entrancing. However, it was that very night that your beauty alone endeared me to you, your eyes sparkled enticingly, and your hair begged me to run my hands in it. When thrown together again, I saw that beauty was not your only charm, your personality and confidence and intelligence all brought you to my attention to the point that today I could not hold myself back anymore." Will had been inching ever closer though his speech, until he just barely brushed her lips with his own.

Lizzy's mind was a blur. Surely this couldn't be true, he had always seen her in contempt, had disdained her opinions, hadn't he? Will moved his lips to her throat and lay tiny butterfly kisses up and down her neck, causing a small moan to escape her. Will's eyes darkened with desire and Lizzy couldn't help forgetting everything as he brought his mouth to hers. Her first instinct was to dig her hands into his thick black hair and revel in the softness of it, her second to run one hand down his back, her nails scratching lightly at the back of his neck so he broke the kiss with a moan of his own. Taking her actions as a yes, Will placed one hand on Lizzy's waist and the other on her hip and used his body to press her against the wall. With agonising slowness he eased one hand inside her t-shirt, wanting to feel his hand against her skin. He moaned again as Lizzy pre-empted him, shoving one hand smoothly up his shirt and running her hands up and down the muscles of his back. Again he broke their kiss to moan, but this time he failed to return and both were aware of how heavily aroused other was. Lizzy swallowed, sense slowly returning to her mind, when Will spoke again.

"I have to tell you," he began, one hand grasping her face firmly, his eyes boring into her own, "just how ardently I admire and adore you." He kissed her deeply. "I know it's an imprudent match for me," he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, "so uneven, with my family's wealth and heritage, and your own lack thereof." Here Lizzy snapped back into the real world, where delightful tasting kisses from Darcy meant nothing, and her dislike for the man surged forward.

'I am willing to see past that, and the atrocious manners of your family, excepting your twin of course. It is a shame you are still at school though, as you won't be able to move away til you finish, and I have no desire to spend too much time in the presence of your mother and youngest sisters. But I need you Elle, God but I want you." His voice went husky as he leaned down to kiss the tip of her ear and missed. Completely. Lizzy was gone from his arms. He turned around to find her and his eyes widened. **Slap**.

The force behind Lizzy's petite form was utterly surprising. Will felt the slap reverberate through him, and if not for the wall behind his back, it would have felled him. Hand on cheek he looked at Lizzy in surprise, she stood tall, her short stature lengthened by the anger she radiated. Yet despite this anger, she was crying. "Elle?" He asked softly, confused.

"Who, the _fuck_, do you think you are?" She asked, Will flinched as she swore, something she only did when very angry, it itself was like a slap coming from her cheery voice. "Oh that's right, Fitzwilliam fucking Darcy of Derbyshire, king of the fucking world. All women fall at his feet and all men obey his ever order." Her chin trembled as she roughly brushed away tears gesturing wildly in her distress.

'I feel obligated to express gratitude for the compliment to my person that your...confession has brought to my attention. Yet under the circumstances of our acquaintance I cannot help but feel complete and utter contempt for you. You are a bastard and a womaniser," Will flinched at the accusation, and tried to repress his own anger as he sorted out his confusion. "I am not sorry to say I do not return your affections, and have determined your character as one of many pretences', there is a Proteus(1) like quality to you, one can never be sure when you are truly yourself or playing some obscure game."

"Elle, I don't understand..." Will stepped forward, a hand extended.

Lizzy trembled, not understanding the conflict within her. "Of course you don't Darcy. You're so full of arrogance, it is little wonder. I will admit that I am attracted to you, and today when you kissed me I was willing to start anew and ignore my first impression of you as a pompous ass. But I can't get past how wilfully you destroyed the happiness of my twin. When you separated Jane and Charles you broke her heart, and when you hurt Jane, you hurt me. And that is not the only example of your careless and almost cruel nature. George Wickham told me how you denied him his chance at life, and how he should be living comfortably and not working in a violent atmosphere like the army. You ruined his life and my twins and for that I cannot forgive you, even if you had expressed your sentiments in a more civil and gentlemanly manner." Lizzy quivered in rage, her voice breaking with sobs. "I love my family, my mother may be a crazy bitch, Mary, Kit and Lydia silly, stupid little girls but they are my silly bitches, and I could never live without them. We may not look like it but all we want is the best for each other." Lizzy turned away, and her breathing erratic and her tears blocking her throat.

Will stood speechless, his brain struggling to understand her words. "My god Elle..." Suddenly he regretted his actions, his own assumptions that any woman would want him purely for being Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire, she was right in that respect, and he had treated her abominably, and said cruel things about her family, and yet there was so much she didn't understand. "Is that what you really think of me?"

She refused to turn and look at him. "Yes."

Will felt his heart crumple in defeat, and Lizzy who had chanced a glance at him felt her own heart crumple at the level of hurt on his face. She recalled the look of vulnerability on his face when he met with Wickham at the shops, and for a moment her resolve wavered. She turned to him and took a step towards him. Her face was gentle despite the anger and hurt still obvious in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Will, I never meant to lead you on. But I can't forgive you for what you did to Jane, she is and always will be my other half, and if you can't see that..." she trailed off with a sigh. Will stared at her with hopeless eyes. "I'm sorry," she repeated, and pushing herself up on her toes she lightly brushed her lips against his, savouring the taste of his lips. "I think...you should-"

"Yes." Will stood again, his face once again his usual haughty mask, something Lizzy now recognised as his mask to hide from reality. "I apologise that I was so...repugnant. I will make you understand Lizzy that I am much more than what you think. I promise I will."

Lizzy just looked away tiredly, slumping down on her bed as he climbed out the window onto the fire escape. Not bothering to get up and close the window to block out the cold wind, Lizzy cried herself to sleep.

**...Break...**

Will returned to his room just as his mask broke. Anger broke through and he punched the wall, repressing a cry of pain as his knuckles popped out. With great strength of will, he gathered his resolve and left his room to join the guests.

"Fitzwilliam! Where have you been?" His aunt sat regally in her chair as everyone else bar Collins sat looking bored. "Not only has that Miss Bennet denied us her company, but you have left us bereft of your own! One would think you had run off together." Eight pairs of eyes narrowed – Collins remained unaware – at him and he struggled to keep his demeanour. Will glared at his cousins and hiding his bruised hands stepped further into the room.

"Actually aunt, urgent business has come up, I have been in contact with a business associate for the last hour, and urgent events require me to take my leave of you." Will glanced at his cousins who looked calculating, thinking on Lizzy's behaviour that afternoon and their absence this evening.

"Oh! Very well then Fitzwilliam, if you must! But I am most displeased nephew; you barely ever come to visit!" Catherine huffed and puffed and Will repressed the urge to growl as he bid the Collins goodbye and his cousins followed him to his room. His mask came off and he whirled at them in anger.

"Be gone! The both of you. I am no infant who needs you to watch over me. I am ok, Miss Bennet is ok and I am leaving. Now please leave me be as I pack." Shocked by his anger, both Marshall and Anne disappeared quickly and Will collapsed onto his bed. '_I need to set Elle straight, I need to tell her- but she will not face me again. I couldn't look her in the eye, I don't know that I will ever be able to again. But she must understand, she cannot go on thinking of me as she does. Even if our paths never cross again.'_

Will thought it over as he packed, and by the time he had finished throwing his belongings into his suitcase, had a plan. Snapping open his laptop he opened a program and began rectifying his situation.

**...Break...**

It was after midnight that Lizzy felt her body being moved under the covers, and a soft kiss on her forehead. Blinking groggily Lizzy looked up at Will. He looked worn and haggard, thinking she was dreaming she reached out to stroke his chin where a beard was beginning to show. "I like that, you look sexy and scruffy." She started when the visage smiled and her hand came into contact with warm skin.

"Fear not Lizzy, I have no come to renew my earlier sentiments." He sighed and blinked several times, "I just wanted to leave you with this," he held up an envelope she could barely make out in the blue darkness of the night. "I just...you were shivering so I was making sure you were warm."

Lizzy's eyes had began to close again, her brain not really understanding the situation. Will smiled at her, she was so sweet and doll-like as she slept, curled up into a ball, her hair spread across the pillow. Tucking the envelope into her hand, he stood and walked away from the bed.

Halfway out the window he looked back. "I know you said Jane will always be your other half, and I can accept that, yet I can't help but wish you had room in your heart for me. Goodbye Lizzy."

The window clicked shut and Lizzy's eyes snapped open, watching the shadow move away from her window. She licked her lips and glanced at the envelope in her hands. Then feeling the anger from earlier she threw it from her and turned over in bed. Determined to never think of Fitzwilliam Darcy again.

**...End of Chapter...**

**A/N There you go, another chapter. I should really have been reading or watching Hamlet but I was in the zone. What does everyone think so far? I want Lizzy to want Will but to be conflicted; it will help her sort through her feelings when she understands about Wickham. Next chapter Will has left and Lizzy opens the envelope before returning to Hertforshire. I have also included a timeline of the events so far, just to make sense of the time shifts. After Chapter 21 there will be a long break in time, so I'm hoping it will help make sense.**

TIMELINE OF EVENTS THUS FAR

Chapter One: A truth Universally Acknowledged

News of the leasing of Netherfield comes to the Bennets at Longbourne.- Between October 2007 and January 2008

Chapter Two: Pretty Enough

Lucas Australia Day Party, introduction of Bennets to Binglys and Darcy. - Australia Day 2008 – 26th January 2008

Chapter Three: O Man of Pride

Talking over the AD party- Morning and Afternoon of 27th of January 2008

Chapter Four: Fine Eyes

School begins - Monday 28th January – Wednesday 30th

First five weeks of term

Charlotte's 19th Birthday - March 1st 2008

Chapter Five: Between Fear and Sex

Bennets invited to Rye - March 20th 2008

Arrival in Rye - Tuesday March 25th 2008

Chapter Six: Cattlaya Orchids

The first night of fun - Tuesday 25th continued...

To the beach - Wednesday 26th 2008

Chapter Seven: Homecoming

The trip home - April 2nd 2008

Email From Will

Email from Gee Gee

Email from Will- Thursday April 3rd 2008

Chapter Eight: A Smaller Step

Enter Collins - Saturday 5th April 2008

Will Thinks of Lizzy - Sunday 6th April 2008

Chapter Nine: Obsequious

Collins and Ms Catty de Bourgh - Saturday and Sunday 5-6th April

Chapter Ten: Enter O Handsome Stranger

Planning a party - April 7th 2008

Shopping and Wickham - April 11th 2008 [morning]

Chapter Eleven: Two sides to every story

Will and Charles drink

Aunt Phillipa's and Wickham's sap story -April 11 Evening

Chapter Twelve: Dance With Me

Telling Jane - Bedtime April 11

Party at Netherfield - April 12

Flashback [morning]

Chapter Thirteen: To Marry A Cousin

Billy proposes -sunday 13th april

Email to Gee Gee -

Email to Will -monday 14th

Email to Gee Gee - tuesday 15th

Chapter Fourteen: Say Goodbye

Lizzy hides in Charli's cupboard - Sunday April 13th 2008

Lizzy and Jane - Friday 18th April 2008

Charli confesses - Wednesday 30th April 2008

18th Birthday = skipped - Sunday May 4th 2008

Charli marries - Sunday May 11th 2008

Chapter fifteen: Emails From A Gardiner

To Lizzy - sunday May 25th 2008

To Liadan Gardiner

To Lizzy- Monday May 26th

To Liadan

End of semester and exams June 13th 2008

Jane leaves

Lizzy finishes two weeks of school and flies to Sydney June 28th [morning]

Chapter Sixteen: The Unexpected

Lizzy stays with the Collins - June 28th [afternoon]

Will is with Aunt Catherine

Lizzy prepares for Cathy

Will dresses up for Lizzy

Chapter Seventeen: First Impressions

Lizzy and Will meet again - June 28th [evening]

Chapter Eighteen: Dinner With the Family

Dinner and a song - June 28th [evning]

Chapter Nineteen: Behind the Sunshine Comes The Shadow

A day at the beach - Friday July 4th 2008

A Kiss

Seinfeld!

_Note: At this stage Charlotte is approximately 3 months pregnant and finishing her first trimester._

Chapter Twenty: Confusion and Misunderstanding

-The first Proposal - Friday 4th July [night]

Chapter Twenty One: Words of Regret

Darcy writes to Lizzy - Saturday 5th [early hours of the morning]

Lizzy finishes her stay with the Collins - thursday 10th July

Lizzy reads the letter at the Gardiners - Friday 11th July

Lizzy and Jane go home - Saturday 12th July

Chapter Twenty Two: Lydia Goes To Launceston

Lizzy confronts her father - November 2008

Lydia goes away


	21. Words Of Regret

**Chapter Twenty One – Words of Regret**

Fitzwilliam Darcy had worked for hours to formulate an articulate explanation of his actions for Lizzy, and the best way to express it. Though Will dearly wished to tell Lizzy in person, so she could see the honesty in his face, his voice, his eyes, he could not face her so soon after her abject rejection. '_A letter? An email? A phone call?_' Will thought and considered long and hard, before he completed his communication. He snuck quickly to Lizzy's room by the fire escape that connected their bedrooms with the intent of leaving a white envelope bearing her name on the window sill. However, seeing her window still open, and her sleeping form shivering on her bed, Will could not help but climb in to cover her.

'_Is this love?_' Will wondered, the way her sleeping form made him smile despite the heart break she had afforded him mere hours before. Will's heart beat brokenly as she stirred, reaching out sleepily and mumbling how she liked his sexy and scruffy beard. He sighed as she stroked his cheek and he blinked away tears and he reassured her that he was not to renew his words of earlier. He tucked the envelope into her arms and began his escape.

Halfway out the window he looked back. "I know you said Jane will always be your other half, and I can accept that, yet I can't help but wish you had room in your heart for me. Goodbye Lizzy."

**...Break...**

Will returned to his room and gathered his things, shutting down his laptop and leaving his room. As he made his way to the door, unlocking and opening it quietly he failed to notice the two figures slumped on the floor in front of the elevator. Anne and Marshie had been determined to see him off and rose stiffly as he approached the elevator.

"I'm leaving, don't expect me back. I'm returning to Pemberly. I have left Gee Gee alone too long, not good for her considering what has happened in the past year." Will said, not looking at either of his cousins.

"What did you do to Lizzy?" Anne and Marshie both stood determinedly in his way. "We saw you kiss her, and then the flirting, then it was all tension and disappearing." Marshie glared at Will.

"I told her how I felt about her." Will's jaw trembled as he fought back the memories.

"And that made you both angry?" Anne raised one slender eyebrow, "Watching you at the shore, I have to say it seems unlikely that is the case."

"Move." Will was not willing to discuss the confrontation yet, nor was he willing for another.

"No. We _like _Lizzy, she is that much better than Caroline, and any of those other slushie's that follow you around." Marshie's face held none of its usual humour. "Tell us what you did."

"Tonight?" Will snapped, "Tonight I did no wrong, in fact she said if not for my past misdemeanours she would not have rejected me."

"She rejected you?" Marshie was shocked, "but she told me her opinion of you was changing for the better while we were waiting for you and Anne to begin the marathon."

"Not so." Will gritted his teeth. " She despises me for breaking her sisters heart."

"Her sister loves you?" Anne asked perplexed. "Then why did Lizzy let you kiss her?"

"No." Will laughed bitterly, "Her twin, Jane had feelings for Charles, and I thought she was using him for her money so I told Charles. With the aid of Caroline we convinced him to leave without seeing her again." He narrowed his eyes at Marshie who had gone red. "Marshie, what is the problem?"

"I, ahh, I might have tried to talk you up to her. I might have mentioned your commitment to those you love and care for, and how you separated Charles from a woman with no connections...Will I'm sorr-" He was cut off when Will's fist connected with his jaw. Ready to fight back, he was held back by the shuddered breathing of his cousin.

"Dear lord Will! You really do love her!" Will nodded, his gaze on the floor. "So go get her! Explain yourself, promise to return Charlie to her sister! Grovel man!"

"I would, and have done so, though she is yet to know it. If that were my only fault in her eyes, I may have been forgiven." Will growled softly, and his cousins exchanged glances. "Wickham was in Hertfordshire, and I was somewhat withdrawn. You know his charm, he convinced her of my poor character. I don't know what he said to her, but he has convinced her of my cruelty and she abhors me now." Will shoved his cousins out of the way, punching the lift button and waiting for the doors to open. Stepping inside he turned back to his cousins.

"Make sure she opens the envelope."

**...Break...**

Lizzy woke the next morning feeling heavy from poor sleepy, and the pitiful remains of her anger inflaming her face. She rose quietly, stubbornly ignoring the lumpy white envelope with '_Elle'_ written on its front. She dressed quickly, and left the apartment, leaving for a run. Her return to the apartment was to a frantic Charli talking to a distraught Anne.

"Lizzy!" Both sighed in relief. "We thought you were gone too."

"Too?" Lizzy asked. Anne nodded and told her Will had left during the night, to return to his sister. Lizzy refused to let her relief, or the small hurt she refused to acknowledge show on her face. "Oh, well that is a shame. I'm am sure his sister will be glad, from what I understand they are quite close." With a wan smile Lizzy excused herself to shower.

Anne turned to Charli, "Something happened between them, I cannot give you details since I do not know them myself, but you must convince her to open her note from Will. He told her how she felt, but she rejected him. Please, ensure that she reads it. Please." Charli nodded, her brow creasing.

"I will do what I can, but I am not even nearly as stubborn as she is." She sighed, grabbing a small folder from the coffee table. "We probably won't see you today or tomorrow, Lizzy is coming to discover the sex of the baby with me, and tomorrow we're decorating the nursery."

Anne nodded, offering her own help to paint, as Charli should avoid the fumes. With Charli's thanks she left and Lizzy exited the bathroom.

"What time is your appointment?" She asked, towelling her long hair dry. Charli smiled at the returned colour to her cheeks.

**...Break...**

The next days passed quickly, and after several failed attempts to encourage conversation with Lizzy regarding Will, and one failed attempt to coerce her into talking – that ended with Marshie handcuffed to the fire-escape for four hours until he apologised – they enjoyed themselves preparing Charli for the baby.

Charli and Lizzy decided on a green and yellow striped room, with a single feature wall that Charli painted herself – with the fan on high, all windows open and a face mask – with the scene of the beach, water, sand and an elaborate sandcastle beside a towel and umbrella. Lizzy delighted Charli when she produced a giant and fluffy pink teddy that was placed at the end of the crib provided by Catty, and a small butterfly night-light. Lizzy and Marshie both took great joy in covering the roof with glow in the dark stars, attempting to recreate the constellations in the sky above.

When Thursday came, only Catherine and Collins were glad to see her go. Marshie made her promise to keep in touch by email and she and Anne planned to meet up when Anne moved down to Melbourne to begin her studies at Melbourne. Charli cried, begging Lizzy to return for the child's birth."There is no chance that I would miss the birth of my god daughter!" the friends embraced, and Lizzy kissed her cheek eagerly as she got into the taxi that would take her to her aunt's where she would join Jane for a few days before returning home to Melbourne.

"WAIT!" Lizzy halted her driver, and wound down her window. Marshall ran up to her window. "Please read it Lizzy." He muttered, throwing something into the window and waving off the driver. Lizzy watched him stand and watch as her taxi drove away. As she turned a corner, and her friends disappeared, Lizzy looked to her feet for what Marshie had thrown to her. With a scowl she found the letter Will had left her, the one she had determinately left lying on her floor when she left. Shoving it into her laptop bag, Lizzy set her jaw and rang her sister to let her know she would be arriving within the hour.

**...Break...**

"WIZZY!" When Lizzy turned form paying her driver she was tackled by two small forms, before one larger form threw arms about her neck. Laughing Lizzy gathered her sister and small cousins into her arms.

"Hello my angels!" She picked up Rose while Jane lifted Lily and they carried the girls into the house while Lizzy dragged her bags as well. "You're talking! Do you remember me my cherubs?"

A laugh behind her brought her attention to her aunt. "I think they are just excited to see the person Jane has talked about so much. Your name is one of the few they have picked up on."

"I like to think that my god daughters know me." Lizzy smirked as Rose mumbled "memba wizzy, memba mama."

"If you're not careful, she will start listing all the words she knows." Lizzy laughed and hugged her aunt, and then her uncle as he entered the room.

The twins played with their twin god daughters all afternoon, allowing Liadan and Gary time to go out and shop for dinner. The girls adored being god mothers, chosen for being twin themselves and closer in age to the parents, and spoiled the girls rotten. Often sending presents up, and calling regularly for updates.

Lizzy was pleased to see an improvement in her sister, though she was still suffering some melancholy off and on. She dearly wished to talk to her sister about what had happened to her the week before, and yet she could not bear to tell Jane that it was Will that broke her heart. So Lizzy kept her own pain to herself, her anger brimming below the surface and her insane curiosity of the envelope to gritted teeth and distractions.

Her determination kept her curiosity under control for one further night.

**...Break...**

Mid afternoon, while the children slept and Jane sat talking to her aunt and uncle, Lizzy escaped to the room she and Jane were sharing and opened the envelope. She opened it hesitantly, noting that it held more than paper. Upturning it, a small usb fell out, and peering inside Lizzy pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

'_Elle,_

_This is not a note returning to beg your forgiveness; rather it is to beg your understanding. I wished I was not such a coward, but I find my heart will not allow me to face you again so soon, even if necessity begs that you understand that you have based your understanding of my character on a false account._

_Please, on the usb is my explanation. I must say that I truly hope you will be understanding._

_With love, (yes despite your rejection, I still claim the right to offer my affection to you)_

_FitzWILLiam Darcy_

Looking to the usb with curiosity, Lizzy plugged it into her open laptop. Opening up the files, Lizzy found a file called "_Will's explanation_"

Double clicking on the file, Lizzy was surprised to find it was a video, hearing Jane returning to the room she shut it off, saving the file into her iTunes, from there placing it on her iPod for later inspection.

Smiling at Jane, Lizzy mentioned her desire for a walk, and left distractedly, not noticing Jane's concerned look. Waving to her aunt and uncle, Lizzy walked up the road, finding a small playground with a swing set and monkey bars. Swinging her body a top the monkey bars, Lizzy pulled out her iPod, quickly scrolling to the video and pressing play.

Will's face appeared on the screen and Lizzy let out a small whimper at how forlorn his handsome face was, pale and tear streaked.

'_Elle, you have hopefully read my note already, but if not; this is not to renew my favour of you, I merely wish to rectify your understanding of several things.'_

'_Earlier this evening you made several accusations of the cruelty of my character. First and most prominent of them was my separation of your sister and my best friend. I must have you know that I did so thinking that such action was for the best. I had on numerous action, heard your mother talk of the match, and the wealth that Charlie would bring to your family.'_

'_I found that your sister showed very few signs of true affection, her eyes did not seek his when he entered the room, she laughed too loudly at all his jokes, and she went out of her way to befriend his sister – which in my eyes can only be for false friendship.'_

'_I have since, even before your accusation, begun to re-evaluate the situation. By happenstance, I overheard a conversation you held with your sister, and she seemed still quite distressed by Charlie's leaving. Thinking back upon it, I have realised the similarity of expression between your sister and myself, though I believe she is braver and more sincere than I am. It seems that is must be a shyness that keeps her eyes downcast, and an eagerness to please that makes her laughter awkward. Lastly, it appears that Jane has one of those honest dispositions, much like my sister, that is inclined to like everyone.'_

'_I do most honestly apologise for my actions regarding Jane and Charles, though I do not regret it, as I felt that I was acting in the best interests of my best friend.'_

Will paused, staring straight out of the screen, a small smile on his face.

'_But that is not the only thing I must speak of to you. Though you may not feel it so, your most grievous accusation was not concerning your sister, but my own.'_

'_I am sure you are confused now, but your accusation of cruelty towards George Wickham wounded me most deeply. Wickham, to be quite frank, is a liar, a bastard, a __**womaniser**__ and a braggart. I have no desire to tell this tale, but in light of your accusation and my own feelings for you, it can no longer go untold. I merely ask that you keep this to yourself.'_

'_As I have told you, I have a younger sister Georgiana, and all of us who love her call her Gee Gee. George was the godson of my father who had been dear friends with his own father since their college days. It was an easy decision then, for my father to take George in as a son when his parents passed away in a terrible accident. George was four years old and I myself was three. We were good friends for many years, though by the time Georgiana was born three years later, I will admit I was more interested in being a big brother than being bossed around.'_

'_The three of us were fairly close, though George used his bigger build and age to boss us around, and had a habit of abusing Gee Gee for not talking. By the time we started secondary school (1) we had drifted apart. I was more concerned about Gee, and even at thirteen, George was more interested in girls. It only got worse as we grew older. George was notorious for his women at school, he had the pick of the crowd.'_

'_My father was quite fond of George, and I will admit to a small jealousy that he could continually believe George's lies and ignore me and Gee. I understand now that we reminded him too much of mother, though I admit I still resent it. As it was, my father wished for George to attend Harvard and attain a law degree, to his face, George agreed and he moved away from home and had money wired to his account each semester for fees, and living expenses.'_

'_My father died after I completed school, just prior to my acceptance into Cambridge. It was a devastating loss for us all, I was not yet ready to take up the mantle of my father's business and Georgiana was only twelve. None the less, tales of George's conquests at the University had reached me, and when he came to me after my father's funeral for money, I wrote him a check to cover his full education expenses and an addition living fee. I told him to do with it what he would, but not to come back. I couldn't have him influencing Gee with his behaviour.'_

'_Unfortunately, George came back into our lives, just over a year ago. Gee was fifteen and attending a private boarding school run by Headmistress Younge. The school had excellent academic and music programs and Gee was excited at her acceptance. It just so happens that George was an old acquaintance of Mrs Younges.'_

Lizzy stared at the screen with wide eyes, wanting to turn it off and be saved from knowing how wrong she had been, but needing to know the truth. On screen Will surreptitiously wiped his face free of tears. With a sigh he continued.

'_Learning of Gee's presence at the school, George made himself known as an acquaintance of hers. Somewhat lonely due to her shy nature, Gee was happy to see George and he visited her regularly. He begged her to keep it secret from me; he told her he was planning on surprising me with a visit soon. It was my own fault for not informing her of his duplicity sooner.'_

'_He called me a few weeks later, demanding money. When I refused he threatened Gee. Assuming he didn't know where she was and his threat was empty, I ignored him. As my twenty first was soon approaching, I went to Gee's school to visit her. When I arrived...I, my god...'_

His voice was breaking up and Lizzy's eyes were tearing up, making it difficult to see the video. She turned up the volume.

'_He was trying to rape her, oh god Elle. If I had of been any later...she was black and blue already. He had told her he would come after me if she screamed. I...I saw red. I don't remember much of the confrontation besides two broken ribs and a scar on my abdomen. Suffice to say, George is not allowed near me, my home or my family. You may find that is why he didn't come to the party Charlie threw, and why he and I never came into contact.'_

'_He damaged Gee. He didn't rape her, though he tried. _He swallowed. _When you accused me of cruelty to him...I was quite hurt. I'm sure you can understand that now.'_

'_I should probably finish my rambling now. I hope you will consider re-evaluating your opinion of me, and that should we ever come into contact again, we can do so as friends. Thank you for listening to me, and if you are unsure of my testimony, you can ask Marshall for confirmation.'_

'_Goodbye Elizabeth.'_

The video ended and Lizzy sat in the empty park for a long time before Jane came looking for her. She didn't cry, but Jane could tell she was upset, and yet her twin refused to say that anything was wrong.

Lizzy watched the video another six times that night before crying herself to sleep. She believed him, and though she was still angry at the hurt he had caused Jane, she forgave him, and wished she had treated him better. She could even understand his comments about her family, they _did _behave abominably and her mother was a social climber, though Lizzy knew everything her mother did was in what she thought were her daughter's best interests.

**...Break...**

It was to further tears, and even screaming, that the Bennet twins left the Gardiners the next day. Having been driven up to the airport and seen off by their family, Lizzy and Jane were having difficulty extracting themselves from their goddaughters.

"WIZZY, DANE! NO!"

"WIZZY WIZZY WIZZY!"

"NO DANE NO!"

The girls were required to resort to their secret weapon. Two small teddy bears were produced, one white and one grey, for each girl. They were immediately dubbed _Wizzy_ and _Dane_ _tedwee _and the girls were allowed to leave.

The flight home was quiet. Jane was engrossed in her legal homework and Lizzy was busy watching the video again. She hadn't realised how soothing his voice was before. It was deep and sometimes husky – she had noticed that when he had or was about to kiss her – and calming. She found that if she turned the volume down, so she could hear his voice but not his words, it helped her to fall asleep.

For a long time, Lizzy needed the video to sleep, and for even longer Lizzy dreamt of Will.

**...End of Chapter...**

**A/N Well that was a decent length chapter. I was anticipating two short chapters in this one and Chapter 22 – Lydia Goes to Launceston. The next chapter will be out by Tuesday, I'm anticipating 500-1000 words for it. It will be a bridging chapter to explain the large time shift from July –early November. If anyone has any suggestions for how Lizzy will end up in England, I'd appreciate them, though I have some ideas and have set them up earlier. **

**xx**

I have no idea what the process is for schooling in England. If anyone can tell me where Will and George would be at ages 12 and 13, I'd love it.


	22. Lydia Goes To Bright

**Note: There is a large time shift here.**

**Chapter Twenty Two – Lydia Goes To Bright **

Come October, long after the disastrous visit to Charlotte, Lizzy's mind had long been diverted from the events of that trip. Her VCE exams were spread out over a month, Australian History, Revolution History, Legal Studies, Literature and Politics.

Jane was handling the stress well, her calm nature keeping her focused and confident. Lizzy was a different story. She had papered the wall next to her bed, and part of the roof, with notes. She spent three hours every night for the month leading up to exams typing up all her notes. She made posters and flash cards and made recordings to listen to while she was studying in an effort to keep it all memorised. Her mother muttered about how Lizzy was wearing on her poor nerves, while her father chuckled affectionately and said "You'll be right, you would have aced them even without studying."

By the time exams had ended, with Lizzy's politics exam on November 19th 2008, Lizzy was a nervous wreck. She had made herself so sick with stress than she had developed a rash on the inside of her wrists and on her throat and chest. Daniel Bennet and Jane conferred constantly, unsure of what to do, as the end of exams hadn't fixed her problem. Now she had just under a month to wait for the results.

Added to Lizzy's problems were Lydia and Cathy. The defence force had moved the recruits to another course in Bright, over an hour away, and both were mourning the loss of 'the big soldier men'. Lizzy was quite glad, she had put a lot of effort into avoiding Wickham in the months between her return and his departure. Unfortunately, the departure lead to a lot of loud whining from the youngest Bennett's, and not surprisingly, Fanny Bennet herself.

"Oh, my poor daughters! Deprived of such fine company! Never to see those fine young men again!" Lizzy and her father would roll their eyes at such dramatics and laugh when they caught the other doing so. However, such torment was cut short when Lizzy returned from her Politics exam.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Lydia came crashing down the stairs, screeching at the top of her lungs.

"It's isn't fair! Mama say she can't go alone. Say I have to go too!" Cathy came on her heels, sobbing and coughing.

"Whatever is the matter!?" Fanny held her arms out to her youngest daughter and Lydia crashed into them with delight.

"I'm going to Bright Mama! Callum Forster, the boys trainer? His sister and I were good friends when he was here and she has invited me up for a few weeks to keep her company." Lydia squealed over Cathy's protests. "Isn't it marvellous?"

Ignoring Cathy's tantrum, Fanny and Lydia headed out to start shopping for new clothes for Lydia. Meanwhile Lizzy headed into her fathers study.

"Daddy?" He looked up at her. "You can't let her go. She has no scruples, and Mama is just encouraging her. You know how badly she behaved while they were here and you could keep her on a leash. Imagine how much worse it would be if she was on her own."

Daniel looked at his favourite daughter in surprise. "I don't understand why you have a problem Lizzy. Unless you're jealous that she is to see George again?"

"Nothing of the kind." Lizzy jutted out her jaw indignantly, "I am afraid Lydia will mar out families reputations further."

"Have you been jilted because of your family Lizzy?" Daniel chuckled. "No Lydia will be gone and I will have some peace. Your man will come back if he truly loves you Lizzy!"

Lizzy growled and stormed out, not noticing Jane who entered with a phone in her hand.

"Papa, Gary and Liadan are on the line. Liadan is pregnant and suggested Lizzy go to England with them to watch the children!"

"Excellent idea! Go inform your sister! I'm sure she will be delighted to go!" Daniel smiled, hoping such a trip would alleviate his daughter's distress and aid her health.

**...Break...**

Not three days later, Lizzy was in Sydney and boarding a plan with her god daughters and aunt and uncle to England. Highly excited, and yet confused to why she was going and not Jane, or both, Lizzy settled into her seat and let her iPod play on shuffle, and a surprising voice came up.

**...Break...**

Back home, Jane smirked, both triumphantly and sadly as she watched a video that had accidently transferred to her iPod when she plugged it into Lizzy's laptop. Jane couldn't hate Will Darcy, not when he had been looking out for Charles, and especially not when he loved her twin. She was very hurt though that Charles had been so easily mislead, and that he had not come back, or made contact. With a sigh, Jane sent her aunt an email, with a map of England's grand estates open for visitation, and she had highlighted one particular estate as being of great interest. It was near Lambton, the town her aunt had grown up in, and Jane was _sure _that Lizzy would enjoy visiting it.

**Pemberly.**

**...End Chapter...**

**A/N I had to write it. I was on a roll. I'm done for the next few days I think. Need to see my bf and study some. But YAY! I have passed the 60 K mark. **

**Reviews?**

**xx**


	23. Of All the Manors in all the World

**Chapter 23 - Of All the Manors in all the World **

Lizzy was sitting in the back seat of the car, wishing she had earplugs so she could block out the repetitive verses of the Wiggles playing on the in-car-dvd-players on the back of the front seats. As much as she adored the two girls singing happily along on either side of her, if she had to spend another hour listening to 'Hot Potato' and evading drool covered potato fists, she might do something she would regret later. Like throw herself out of a moving car, or terminate the dvd screen...no, that would be cruel and the repercussions enormous. She glanced out the window again, cursing her ipod for its terrible battery life, feeling slightly nauseated at the thought that she would either have to watch Wags or another hour of empty rolling hills.

"Lizzy! We're almost in Lambton!" Liadan turned around in the passenger seat, "I can't wait to show you the house I grew up in. I can't believe they refurbished it into a Bed and Breakfast! It will be so nice to stay there, even if everything has changed."

"How is everything set up? Do you want me to room with the squirts?" Lizzy asked, making a face at Lily while Rose yelled "Cawert! Cawert!"

"Uh, depends. There is a double bed in each room and we will set up the port-a-cots in one of them and depending on how the girls behave we can see." Liadan blushed slightly and Lizzy grinned and leaned forward conspiratorially.

"If you and Gary, ahem, need some time to, you know," Lizzy pursued her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows in an effort to keep from laughing as her aunt blushed red and Gary stared determinedly at the road ahead, "'talk', I can totally deal with the terrible twins for a few nights."

Liadan swatted Lizzy away and she sat back in her seat giggling. "And that my cherubs, is an embarrassed Mummy and Daddy who _want _to be intimate but don't know how to share that fact with their sweet and innocent niece with virginal ears. As if I don't know what baby-making is with three younger sisters, two and a half godchildren and another one coming!"

"Elizabeth Jane! Don't you dare corrupt my darlings!" Gary growled teasingly from the front.

"Shh! I'll tell you all about it tonight while Mummy and Daddy play."

**...Break...**

Lizzy was wandering around Lambton when she came across a large oak tree in the centre of the town. Curious about the only tree within the town, she approached and smiled at the plague:

'_This tree was planted by F.D for his lady love Elizabeth after its predecessor was felled by lightning_

_January 1813'_

Lizzy sighed at the sweetness the plague implied, and the idea of someone making such a small but sweet gesture that could survive almost 200 years nearly made her swoon on the spot. Regaining her wits with a giggle, she stepped towards the tree, sliding her hand reverently over the numerous carvings.

C.B was here FizzWizz 3 Lollipop

.D19982008

18301828

Lizzy chuckled, running her hand over the FizzWizz and blushing at her errant thought that somewhere Darcy might have written that about her, if she hadn't been so cruel to him. Sobered by thoughts of William Darcy, Lizzy turned and moved back towards the B&B, noticing on her way a well worn path through the back alley next to her Aunt's old home, leading away into the rolling pastures where she glimpsed, for just a moment as she walked, a home perched in the hills.

**...Break...**

"Ok. Lizzy can you hold Rose while we walk up? I'll take Lily and Gary will carry the double stroller, we won't be able to push it up the stairs. If she gets too heavy she can walk a little, but you should be fine. We can't drive any closer, the owner is nice enough just letting us look around this place, and wanted the parking lot out of sight and sound." Liadan fussed about the twins, tugging beanies over their red curls and forcing mittens onto their hands. Lizzy chuckled and tugged on her own fingerless gloves, forcing a bright red woollen bonnet over her tangled pigtails, patting the black and white pom-pom atop it affectionately.

"Certainly. Rosie and I will be awesome, won't we Petal?" Lizzy said, hoisting the squirming three year old onto her hip. "So where is it that we are going?"

Liadan smiled, "Well, I told you it was a gorgeous Manor, belonged to the Lord of Derbyshire back in the 16th and 17th Centuries."

Lizzy frowned a little. _Derbyshire, why is that familiar...Darcy. But it is a big place, what is the likelihood..._

"The Darcy's have owned the estate for centuries, and have been letting people visit since the 16th C. You will love it, the grounds are gorgeous and there is a giant lake that they allow children to row on during the Summer." Liadan and Gary started walking, not noticing Lizzy standing prone behind them.

_Oh shit._

**A/N**

**Short chapter to get me back into writing. Expect more tomorrow, another short chapter leading up to Lizzy running into will. Then a longer one before Lydia does her stuff.**


End file.
